Déchiré
by Miss Yuki 66
Summary: Kuroko se croyait imperméable à la simple notion de bonheur après le rejet de Kagami. Il rencontre alors Aomine et l'amour que le bleuté lui porte semble réciproque. Pourtant, l'un des deux porte un lourd secret qui pourrait bien mettre un terme à cette si belle romance.
1. Chapitre 1 Tetsuya

**Hello !**

 **Voici le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fiction ! J'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous plaira. Ayant pas mal de travail ces derniers temps, je ne publierai que quand j'en aurait le temps, merci de votre patience. Cependant, le chapitre 2 étant déjà corrigé, je le publierai vite.**

 **Cette fiction est corrigée par Litch-sama !**

 **Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que changer la trame de leur vie fictive.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Tetsuya

Dans le noir de la nuit, je distinguais mal les visages des autres déjà présents. J'en cherchais un. Un seul. Je me faisais bousculer, personne ne me remarquait, personne ne s'excusait. J'avais l'habitude, ce genre de chose ne m'atteint plus. La musique particulièrement forte de la fête me vrillait les tympans. J'aurais dû prendre des écouteurs ou n'importe quoi pour me boucher les oreilles et abréger un peu mes souffrances.

Je vis, au milieu des gens entassés, celui que je cherchais. Un doux sourire aux lèvres, je m'avançai vers lui. Il ne me voyait pas, ce n'était pas étonnant. Mais moi je le le voyais, je voyais sa peau bronzée, sa carrure de sportif, ses cheveux court d'un bleu comme le ciel de nuit ainsi que ses yeux d'une couleur semblable, plus clair, comme l'eau abyssale. Il était aussi beau que sur sa photo de profil.

-Salut ! Dis-je en lui attrapant le t-shirt.

Je vis que je l'avais surpris. L'autre semblait soulagé de m'avoir enfin trouvé.

-Salut. Tu es Kuroko Tetsuya ?

-Et toi, Aomine-kun ?

-Yep.

On se sourit.

-On devrait peut-être aller dans un endroit plus calme.

Je tenais encore son t-shirt et le laissa m'entraîner loin de la scène en plein air et des gens autour. La musique devenait plus supportable, plus douce presque.

-C'est vraiment cool qu'on puisse se voir, commentât le basané.

-Oui. Je suis vraiment heureux, c'est une super soirée.

Je ne cachais pas mon sourire, je nageais presque dans le bonheur aux côtés de cet homme que j'ai rencontré sur le forum. Je m'étais inscrit pour parler de basket. Je ne me souviens plus comment la discussion avait commencé, mais on avaient tout de suite accroché. Nos conversations duraient jusqu'à minuit et souvent plus. Je me rendais compte, au fur et à mesure des messages échangés, que cet homme me plaisait. Il aimait, tout comme moi, le basket du plus profond de son être. Ce sport était une partie intégrante de sa vie. C'était le centre de son monde.

On avaient mis très peu de temps à s'échanger nos numéros. À peine trois semaine après notre première longue discussion. Puis, il me vint l'idée de le rencontrer en chair et en os. Cette idée plut assez à Aomine et on organisa ce rendez-vous.

C'était une fête comme une autre, pour jeune, mais c'était un lieu facile à trouver et accessible avec les lignes de bus qui sillonnaient la capitale japonaise.

On s'installa sur un banc, près d'un stand de boisson. Aomine alla commander un coca et un jus de pomme et revint s'asseoir avec moi. On discuta une bonne heure avant que le bleu ne reçoive un message.

-Qui-est ce ? Demandais-je.

-C'est Ryota. Il n'avait pas prévu de venir, mais comme je suis là, il veut me voir. Je reviens.

Il se leva et partit vers la foule. Je restai là. Tout seul, avant de me décider à le suivre, mais au milieu des gens, je le perdis de vu très vite. Trop vite en fait.

Je l'appelai, mais ma voix ne passait pas au dessus des décibels de la musique. Et, j'étais petit. Pas non plus très petit, mais assez petit pour ne pas voir par dessus des gens si facilement. Je devais me mettre sur la pointe des pieds, et encore. C'était difficile.

Pour la chanson qui suivit, les lumières s'éteignirent. C'était une chanson romantique. Je m'éloignai quelque peu et trouvai un coin où m'asseoir près de la foule. Je me demandais où était parti Aomine. Et puis, c'était qui se Ryota ? Son meilleur ami ? Sûrement. Je n'étais pas jaloux. Non, bien sûr que non. Il y avait de faibles probabilités pour qu'Aomine soit homosexuel. De très faibles probabilités. Il devait plutôt aimer les jolies filles avec de jolies poitrines. Ou bien tout simplement les filles, peu importe leurs physiques. Mais pas les garçons. Il n'y a que les gens en mal d'amour comme moi pour s'intéresser aux garçons et avoir le béguin pour un mec rencontré sur un forum de basket.

Une voix me sortit de mes pensées.

-Ah ! Tu es là !

Je me tournai vers la voix, mais je n'eus pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, de douces lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes. Elles étaient chaudes, affreusement addictives. Je reconnu les yeux d'Aomine, même fermés, la forme de son visage et de ses yeux était reconnaissable. Il m'embrassait vraiment ?

Je sentit sa langue ouvrir mes lèvres. Et je me laissai faire. Je répondais, Il n'était pas mon premier baiser, il en avait eu un ou deux pour tester. Mais jamais un seul qui était aussi passionnel que celui là.

Aomine était-il comme moi ? On n'embrasse pas un mec pour le plaisir, ce serait trop étrange. On l'embrasse parce qu'on ressent quelque chose à son égard.

Aomine m'aime.

Encore plus heureux, je passai mes bras autour de sa nuque et approfondi ce baiser. Il dura tout le long de la chanson. Celle-ci s'accordait parfaitement avec ce moment, elle était douce, calme, un air presque lancinant. Nos bouches se séparaient, revenaient à la charge. Je savourais vraiment ce premier vrai baiser. C'était incroyable.

Nous nous sépareront à la fin de la chanson, quand une nouvelle, au rythme effréné repris, c'était comme la fin de ce moment qui passait au ralentit.

Aomine s'était assis à côté de moi, les yeux toujours fermés, il caressait du bout des doigts mes lèvres.

-Tu m'as manqué, tu sais.

-Déjà ? Pourtant, on s'est quitté i peine deux minutes.

Le basané ouvrit les yeux et une sorte d'étonnement les traversèrent. Il détourna le regard et le posa sur la foule, ses poings se serrèrent.

-Qu'y a t-il, Aomine-kun ?

-R-rien. Je pensais que cela faisait plus longtemps. Genre, dix minutes. Mais non. Comme quoi, le cerveau nous joue des tours.

Il rit en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

-Oui, c'est vrai.

J'étais sur un petit nuage. L'attirance que je ressentais pour le basané était donc réciproque ? Après tout, on n'embrasse pas juste pour s'amuser. Mais n'était-ce pas un peu trop tôt pour parler d'amour ? Pourquoi ce baiser si soudain ? Peut-importe. J'étais heureux.

Je gardais un sourire béat tout le long de la soirée. Aomine se rendit aux toilettes peu de temps après le fameux baiser. Puis il revint et nous ne nous quittons plus tout le reste de la fête. Nous dansons au milieu des gens, j'attrapais souvent la main d'Aomine. J'aurais voulu un autre baiser, mais le basané était gêné par tout le monde autour de nous. Et puis, on se connaissait à peine. C'était un argument étrange étant donné que c'était lui qui avait commencé la première fois.

-C'était une super soirée, sans doute la meilleure depuis des mois.

-C'est cool que ça t'ait plu.

-J'ai hâte qu'on puisse se revoir, Aomine-kun.

-Quand tu veux.

-Je t'enverrai un message, mais il va falloir que j'en parle à ma mère...

-Prend ton temps.

Aomine m'accompagna jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus. Nous attendons ensemble, chantonnant l'une des chansons du concert qu'on avait tous les deux adoré. Je sirotais le milk-shake à la vanille que je m'étais acheté sur le chemin. Je voulais en offrir un à Aomine, mais celui-ci m'informa qu'il n'aimait pas cela. Trop sucré et bizarre à son goût.

Le bus arriva et je quittai à contre cœur Aomine. Je lui offris un vrai et beau sourire avant de monter, de montrer ma carte de transport au conducteur, de m'installer sur une place donnant sur l'arrêt de bus. Aomine me regardait encore quand le bus partait. Je lui fis un petit signe de la main.

J'allumais mon portable, envoya un petit message à mon... mon quoi ? Nous n'étions pas ensemble, malgré ce merveilleux baiser. Mais on était un tout petit peu plus qu'amis ? N'est ce pas ? Bon, disons que j'envoyai un message à Aomine.

Puis, je branchais mes écouteurs et mis le premier album sur lequel je tombai et me laissai bercer par la musique. Mon sourire n'arrivait pas à quitter mon visage. Je n'étais pas particulièrement expressif d'ordinaire. Mais là, j'étais tellement heureux que je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.

Mais il allait falloir que je me calme, sinon, ma mère allait comprendre que je n'étais pas allé au cinéma avec Kagami-kun et Furihata, comme je lui avais fait croire.

Devant la porte de ma maison, récemment repeinte, j'inspirai profondément et repris mon visage impassible. Ma mère était encore debout et m'accueillit de son doux sourire que seule une mère pouvait offrir.

-Comment était ce film ?

-Un peu ennuyant.

-Tu t'es tout de même amusé ?

-Oui.

-Tant mieux mon chéri. Va vite te coucher, il faudrait que tu évites de te lever tard demain. J'aurai besoin de ton aide pour le jardinage.

-Oui maman.

Je n'aimais pas particulièrement jardiner. Mais j'aimais beaucoup passer du temps avec ma mère. Nous parlions souvent de tout et de rien, c'était agréable.

-Dis... Est-ce que je pourrai sortir de nouveau dans la semaine ?

-Oh... euh, je pense que oui. Tu as quelque chose de prévu ?

-Furihata-kun aimerait que je l'accompagne acheter des jeux vidéo.

-D'accord. Tu me diras quand vous irez.

-Oui.

C'était étrangement facile de mentir. Je n'aimais pas ça, j'avais l'impression de trahir la grande confiance que me faisait ma mère, mais je n'avais pas le choix. C'était pour Aomine.

Après lui avoir souhaité une bonne nuit, je montai dans ma chambre, me mis en pyjama, me brossais les dents et me coucha. Je rabattais ma couette jusqu'au dessus de ma tête, déverrouillai l'écran de portable et envoya un message à Aomine pour lui dire que j'étais libre une après-midi dans la semaine. Heureusement, les vacances arrivaient dans très peu de temps, nous allions pouvoir nous voir encore plus souvent.

Aomine me répondit que mercredi après-midi, il serait libre.

Nous nous souhaitons une bonne nuit et je m'endormis avec, sur mes lèvres, la sensation d'autres, plus expérimentées que les miennes.

J'étais aux anges.

* * *

 **Reviews ?**


	2. Chapitre 2 Daiki

**Salut !**

 **Voici, comme promis (mais en retard...), le chapitre 2 de cette fic ! Je pense qu'il vous plaira plus que le premier car on y découvre enfin la principale intrigue !**

 **Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Je sais, je n'ai pas beaucoup parlé de Kagami, mais ça viendra, soyez patient ^^**

 **Ce chapitre a été corrigé par Litch-sama ^^ Merci à elle.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Daiki

Je rentrais à pas très lents chez moi. Mais qu'est-ce que j'avais fait !?

Kuroko était un gars bien, un garçon innocent et adorable, le genre de personne que j'aimerai bien avoir comme ami. Mais seulement comme ami ! Rien de plus. Pourtant, c'était visible que le bleuté avait le béguin pour moi. Rien qu'à ses yeux, je l'avais vu. Je m'étais d'ailleurs dit que ce serait plus compliqué que je ne le pensais d'être ami, et seulement ami avec lui.

Quand nous étions sur le bancs, j'avais reçu un message de Ryota, mon actuel petit copain. Il me disait qu'il était là. Qu'il voulait me voir juste deux secondes, le temps d'un baiser car il ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps mais il voulait quand même me voir.

Alors j'ai planté un peu lamentablement Kuroko et je suis allé le chercher. Mais je ne l'ai pas trouvé. Enfin, si, je pensais l'avoir trouvé, je n'ai pas fait attention, cheveux aussi long, même sorte de frange, à peu près le même gabarit vu de dos. Dans le noir, Kuroko et Ryota se ressemblait. Alors j'ai pas fait gaffe. J'ai embrassé le bleuté sans faire attention, j'ai confondu. Ça arrive à tout le monde non ? Mais ensuite, je n'ai pas réalisé que ce n'était pas lui, Kuroko embrassait tellement bien... Et puis, qu'est ce qui m'a pris de dire qu'il m'avait manqué ? Kuroko a cru que je l'aimais.

Évidement, après un tel baiser, je ne pouvais pas le planté de nouveau et aller retrouver mon copain, l'embrasser pour de bon et repartir vers un autre qui pensait que je partageais ses sentiments. Pourtant, c'est ce que j'ai fait. J'ai prétexté une envie pressante et je suis allé rejoindre mon blondinet qui attendait vers un parking.

-Oh ! Daicchi ! Je commençais à me dire que tu ne viendrai pas.

-Je suis désolé, il y a tellement de monde !

Mon petit ami passa ses bras autour de mon cou. J'adorai les traits de son visage, il sont vraiment parfaits, harmonieux. Et puis, il a des yeux vraiment magnifiques, d'une couleur ambrée sublime que je pourrais contempler toute une éternité.

Je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes, savourait le goût qu'elles avaient. Bien différentes de celles de Kuroko. Mais tout aussi agréables. Mais Ryota ne dégageait pas cette impression d'innocence, de fragilité. Il avait un corps plus robuste.

Pourquoi je compare mon mec à un presque inconnu ?

J'interromps le baiser. Ryota semble un peu déçu mais ne dit rien et se contente de sourire. Il regarda l'heure et son sourire s'effaça.

-Je dois déjà y aller. Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir rester...

-C'est pas grave. On se revoit le week-end prochain de toute façon.

-Oui. J'ai hâte.

Il frôla de ses lèves les miennes et s'éloigna avec un dernier petit regard un peu énigmatique. Je regardais sa chevelure blonde disparaître au loin. Mais je n'avais pas le temps de la voir s'éloigner plus, je devais retourner voir Kuroko avant qu'il ne se doute de quelque chose.

Il m'attendait, un doux sourire sur les lèvres, qui, il faut le dire, était plutôt beau.

-Tu en a mis du temps... commentât-il simplement avant de se lever et de m'entraîner au milieu des danseurs.

Son corps bougeait harmonieusement, personne ne le voyait danser comme il le faisait, pourtant, c'était magnifique. Il attrapa mes mains et je fut forcé de bouger avec lui. Je devais dire que je m'amusais beaucoup. J'appréhendais même la fin du concert, je passais une vraie bonne soirée.

Est-ce que je me serai autant amusé avec Ryota ?

J'étais presque obligé de me poser la question. Après tout, Kuroko pensait qu'on était ensemble, ou du moins, amoureux. Alors forcement, je me devais de penser être amoureux de lui pendant qu'il était encore là.

Le concert fini, je le raccompagnai à l'arrêt de bus, il me proposa un milk-shake mais je dû décliner. Je n'avais pas vraiment faim et je n'aimais pas ça. Cela semblait le décevoir.

Il me pris dans ses bras avant de monter dans le bus, je devais dire que j'étais relativement mal à l'aise. Comment j'allais faire !? S'il me disait qu'il voulait me revoir, comment j'allais faire ? Je ne pouvais pas être sur deux fronts en même temps, tromper Ryota ? C'était impensable, Ryota était mon mec depuis maintenant un an, je ne pouvais pas lui faire ça !

Mais Kuroko... Je ne peux pas non plus lui dire que je ne l'aime pas, pas après avoir moi-même amorcé un baiser (involontaire) entre nous deux !

Je commença à m'éloigner de l'arrêt une fois le bus parti et pus enfin me relaxer et réfléchir à comment régler cette histoire. Dire la vérité, mais à qui ? Oser dire à Ryota que j'ai embrassé un garçon, par erreur et que maintenant il me pense amoureux de lui ? Non, cela lui ferait beaucoup de mal de savoir que j'ai joué le jeu de l'amoureux pendant presque deux heures. Mais briser le cœur de Kuroko alors que je dois être son premier amour...

J'étais presque devant la porte de ma maison quand je reçu un message de Kuroko disant qu'il était libre un soir dans la semaine. Les jours de semaines, Ryota était à Yokohama, il n'y avait aucun risque qu'on se croise. Je ne devais pas lui donner un jour trop tôt dans la semaine, au risque que Kuroko pense que j'avais hâte de le revoir, mais pas un jour trop prés du week-end, car sinon il pourrait penser que je cherche à l'éviter. C'est une stratégie que Satsu, mon amie d'enfance, m'a donné pour fixer mes premiers rendez-vous avec Ryota.

 _Mercredi ?_ Envoyais-je au bleuté. Je reçus vite la réponse, un simple OK avec un smiley. Je n'imaginais pas que Kuroko était du genre a utiliser des smiley. Mais il n'était pas comme Ryota qui en mettait à tout bout de champs, il ne parlait presque qu'avec eux par messages. Je ne m'en plaignais pas. Je trouvais cela marrant et nous nous amusons souvent à ne s'envoyer que des smileys pour faire passer un message. Mais parfois, on ne comprenaient pas les bonnes choses.

Je reçu un nouveau message me souhaitant une bonne nuit de la part du bleuté et je lui répondis la même chose.

Le pire serait que mes parents se rendent compte que je vois quelqu'un d'autre que Ryota. Ils ne comprendraient pas ma situation délicate, ils me diraient que je dois la vérité aux deux et mettre un terme à ma fausse relation avant qu'elle ne s'enflamme. Ils auraient raison, je ne peux pas me permettre une double vie. Je briserai le cœur de Kuroko, Kise aurait du mal à me pardonner mon mensonge. Que devrais-je faire ? Profiter de ce rendez-vous pour dire la vérité à Kuroko ?

Mes parents étaient déjà couchés quand je suis rentré, ils avaient laissé un petit mot sur le frigo, me disant qu'il y avait des restes si jamais j'avais faim en rentrant de ma soirée. J'aurai sûrement mangé si cette histoire avec Kuroko et Ryota ne me plombait pas le moral.

Légèrement déprimé, je montai me coucher après avoir fait un saut dans la salle de bain pour me brosser les dents. Je reçu un message de Ryota, une photo de lui sous sa couette avec le flash. Il avait les yeux rétrécis par la lumière et ses cheveux doré en pétard sur sa tête. Mais son sourire était magnifique. Il avait sûrement le plus beau sourire au monde. Et aussi de beaux yeux. Avec des cils très longs.

Je lui répondis qu'il était magnifique avant de me rouler sous ma couette, de prendre mon portable et de mettre l'appareil photo et le flash pour prendre une photo similaire, mais où je fais la grimace. J'étais fière de mon résultat avec les yeux agrandis et la langue tirée au maximum. Je ferai presque peur à un gamin. Je reçu vite la réponse Kise après l'envoi de la photo, il me disait que je faisait peur mais que l'on voyait bien le bleu de mes yeux.

Après un interminable échange de smiley, je déclarai être fatigué et lui souhaite une bonne nuit. Kise me dit, juste avant que je ne m'endorme, qu'il souhaitait que l'on se voit le week-end prochain. Mais je ne lui répondis pas, je devais attendre mon rendez-vous avec Kuroko.

* * *

Le lundi, Satsuki me saoûla toute la journée pour que je lui raconte ma soirée avec ce nouvel ami. Je ne lui dit rien de précis, juste une ou deux chose, genre, les musique qui étaient passées, le fait que la musique était un peu forte, et qu'on avait pas énormément discuté.

Je réussit à la convaincre que nous n'avions pas bu. Satsuki est le genre de fille a toujours penser que les garçons boivent des bières dans les soirées. Elle me rappelait sans cesse que j'avais fait des bêtises, que j'avais mal tourné lors de ma première année de collège, parce que je traînais avec un crétin. Que j'avais volé dans des magasins avec lui, que j'avais un peu fumé, que je buvais de la bière avec lui. J'étais un andouille, et elle me le rappelle très souvent. C'est ma thérapie avec elle.

Dans le fond, elle a raison, je ne lui en veux pas. Je suis même un peu heureux qu'elle soit restée malgré mes bêtises, d'autres m'avaient tourné le dos. Pas elle. Satsuki sait qui je suis vraiment, et quel crétin je peux être parfois.

-Sinon... Il est comment ?

-C'est à dire ?

-Mignon... intelligent... Est-ce que c'est quelqu'un de bien, quoi ?

-Tu cherche un copain ?

-Non ! Pourquoi tu penses ça ?

Mais elle rougissait et elle détournait le regard. Je connais Satsuki depuis que j'ai six ans, on allait à la maternelle ensemble, on mangeait le midi chez ma mère un jour, puis chez la sienne le jour suivant. On passait nos journées ensemble. Elle est à la recherche de l'homme parfait. À une époque révolue, elle pensait que c'était moi.

- _Tu es mon prince charmant ?_ Avait-elle dit pour m'aborder la première fois, alors que je déterrais une colonie de fourmis dans la pelouse de l'école, pendant la pause de quatre heure.

- _Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?_

- _Mon prince charmant. C'est toi ?_

- _Je pense pas. Tu as les cheveux trop long._

À l'époque, je ne savais pas que j'aimais les hommes, mais je n'étais pas intéressé par les filles en tous cas. Plus tard, j'ai rencontré Kise Ryota. Ryota... Il était comme moi. Il n'était pas vraiment branché mec. Mais nous avons très vite compris que nous étions fait l'un pour l'autre. C'est stupide dis comme ça. Mais il n'y a pas d'autre moyen de le dire. Nous sommes complémentaires. Depuis que nous sortons ensemble, je garde des revues cochonnes avec des filles aux gros seins pour faire croire que je suis « normal ». Il y a, à Tôo, un garçon homosexuel. Son nom est inscrit en feutre indélébile dans les toilettes des mecs. Ce gars ne peut plus avoir une vie normale. Il est mal vu de partout et a même été exclu du club de peinture. Je ne veux pas être comme lui.

Dans le lycée de Ryota, c'est différent, il y a des filles qui embrassent d'autres filles, des mecs qui se regardent et ont comprends qu'ils s'aiment. Dans ce lycée, Ryota laisse planer le doute sur son orientation sexuelle. Les garçons le regardent, les filles aussi. Mais il ne parle pas de moi. Je lui ais interdit pour des raisons évidentes. Il est célèbre. Très célèbre même. Surtout auprès des jeunes. Si jamais on savait que c'était moi son petit-ami, non seulement ça se saurait très vite, même à Tokyo, et je serai la risée du lycée. En plus, il perdrait beaucoup de contrat. Pour lui, comme pour moi, notre relation doit rester un secret. Seules nos familles sont à peu près au courant et ne disent rien. Pour mon père, il s'agit d'une romance éphémère. Ma mère croit que Ryota est fait pour moi. Je ne sais pas trop comment le prends vraiment la famille de Ryota. Ils sourient tous devant moi quand je vais chez lui.

Bref, j'avais dit à Satsuki qu'elle avait les cheveux trop court car, c'était vrai, je n'aimais pas les filles aux cheveux longs, surtout qu'ils étaient lisses. Bouclés encore se serait passé.

- _Par contre, tu as une couleur de bonbon à la fraise_ , avais-je complété quand j'avais vu sa mine triste.

- _Et c'est bien_ ?

- _Oui. Mais tu n'es pas ma princesse._

C'était la première fois que j'étais délicat avec une fille. Je sentais que Satsuki pourrait devenir mon amie. Et je n'en avais pas avant elle. J'avais le rôle de la brute, alors on m'évitait.

Voilà, après ça, elle m'a demandé si elle pouvait m'aider à chercher la reine fourmi. Je lui ais dit oui, et on lui a cherché un marri, des enfants, et la cloche a sonné.

Nous étions déjà amis.

Avec le temps, Satsuki a déteint sur moi, et je n'ai plus eu ce rôle de brute. Jusqu'à la première année de collège où j'ai rencontré Haizaki au club de basket. Malgré les avertissements de mon amie, j'ai commencé à traîner avec lui et j'ai mal tourné.

Pendant ce temps, elle devenait jolie, intéressante pour des ados pré-pubères. Ils étaient à ses pieds, j'étais son garde du corps. Je lui donnais minutieusement mon avis sur tous ses prétendants. Elle demandait mon feu vert, comme si j'étais son frère, pour sortir avec l'un d'entre eux. Mais ils n'étaient pas Le Prince Charmant qu'elle s'acharne à chercher.

Kuroko n'est pas ce prince charmant. Pas pour elle. Mais il le serait bien pour quelqu'un. Un mec. Pas moi. J'ai déjà Ryota, et il me va à merveille.

-Il n'est pas pour toi.

-Pourquoi ? M'avais demandé Satsu.

-Il est... de l'autre bord.

-Oh...

-Ouais...

-Et Ki-chan?

-Quoi ?

-Il n'est pas jaloux ?

-Non. C'est pas que je cherche à lui cacher des choses... Mais je ne veux pas trop qu'il sache que Kuroko est...

-D'accord. Je ne dirais rien. Mais il faut que tu me promettes qu'il n'est pas intéressé par toi.

-OK. Kuroko n'est pas intéressé par moi.

C'était le plus gros mensonge que je n'avais jamais dit à Satsu. Je m'en veux. J'avoue que j'aurai aimé pourvoir le confier à elle. Mais elle ne comprendrait pas. Même moi je ne comprends pas comment je peux accepter cette double vie.

Satsuki a cessé de me poser des questions, je lui en étais reconnaissant.

Puis, mercredi est arrivé... et avec lui, le premier rencard.

* * *

 **Alors ? Vous ne vous y attendiez pas, non ?**

 **Reviews ?**


	3. Chapitre 3 Tetsuya

**Hello !**

 **Enfin le chapitre 3 ! Il est plus tranquille que le deux, et moins... sombre et torturé.**

 **Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ils me font très plaisir ^^ Je suis contente que cette histoire vous plaise. Et oui... c'est un scénario compliqué qui s'annonce, alors accrochez-vous ! (J'exagère un peu)**

 **Je vais répondre de suite à vos reviews :**

 **Laura-067 : En effet ^^ Tu aura vite les réponses à tes questions sur la façon dont Aomine va gérer ce double-jeu.**

 **Shirayuki Yukine : Ah, je ne peux rien dire pour le moment sur le rôle que jouera Satsuki ^^ Et oui, Aomine aurai pu lui faire confiance et lui parler de son problème, mais c'est un loup solitaire. Merci ^^**

 **Kama-chan59 : Compliqué... pas encore, ce sera pire après ^^ Eh oui ! Ils sont obligés de dégusté, surtout Aomine qui est entre les deux et qui doit jongler de l'un à l'autre. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ^^**

 **Merci à Litch-sama pour la correction de ce chapitre !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Tetsuya

Que devais-je mettre ?

Le genre de question que se pose une fille, pas un mec. Ou alors, une tapette. Il ne me semblais pas en être une.

Je ne pouvais pas demander à ma mère. Elle ne savait pas. Elle ne savait vraiment rien à propos de moi. Je suis le genre de garçon qui habite dans une maison où on ne fouille pas les chambres des enfants, où les parents ont toute confiance. Je n'en profite pas. Jamais je ne cacherai à mes parents que je fais un truc pas « bien ». Premièrement, parce que je ne sais pas leur mentir, du moins, ils détectent très vite le mensonge. Deuxièmement, parce que je les aime trop pour leur cacher. Ils me font confiance, ils m'aiment, je les aime en retour.

Je pense être un bon fils.

Mais en ce moment, je leur cache que j'ai une relation avec un garçon, que je compte aller à mon premier rencard, et que je ne sais pas comment un garçon doit aller à son premier rencard avec un autre garçon.

Dans le désespoir, je pourrai appeler Furihata, il est déjà sortit avec un mec, ou bien Taiga. Non. Après ce qu'il s'est passé avec lui, je ne peux pas l'appeler. Il prendrait sans doute mal le fait que je sorte avec un garçon alors qu'il y a trois mois, je lui avouais que je l'aimais.

Je composai le numéro de Furihata. Il ne répondit qu'à la troisième sonnerie, d'une voix relativement pressée.

-Je te dérange ?

-Euh... J'étais en train d'aider mon père à réparer la voiture.

-Je vais peut-être te laisser.

-Non. Vas-y. On faisait une petite pause de toute façon. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Je soupirai avant de me lancer.

-Je cherche comment m'habiller.

-Ah.

-J'ai un rencard avec un garçon.

C'était un peu minable dit comme cela. Mais la situation l'exigeait, et je pouvais faire confiance à Furihata, il gardera le secret. Ce n'était certainement pas le genre de garçon qui répétait le moindre ragot. Je pense qu'il en écoutait parfois, qu'il ne les croyait pas tous, mais qu'il ne répétait que ceux qu'il lisait dans ses magazines de basket.

De toute façon, les ragots des membres du club de basket de Seirin restaient entre les membres. Personne n'était du genre à les répéter au premier venu. C'était ça que j'appréciais vraiment dans ce lycée. Il n'y a pas les garces que l'on pouvait croiser au collège qui inventaient chaque semaines un nouveau mensonge pour se moquer ou se venger de quelqu'un. À vrai dire, il y en avait bien une ou deux au lycée, mais elles se faisaient discrètes parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire de toute manière. À part sur les autres lycées. La vie à Seirin était tout ce qu'il y a de plus calme et reposante.

-C'est quel genre de gars ?

-Euh... Il a mon âge, il aime le basket aussi, il a un style comme... Un peu comme Kagami. C'est le même genre de personne. Mais en mieux.

Je rougissais et sentais mon cœur battre un peu plus fort dans ma poitrine. C'est ce que ressentent toutes les héroïnes des light novel. Ma vie ressemblait un peu à ses histoires courtes. Je n'aimais pas me comparer à une fille, mais je devais avouer que qu'on me confondait facilement avec une personne de la gente féminine quand j'étais petit.

-C'est votre premier rencard ?

-On s'est vu à une soirée. Le concert à l'air libre au nord de la ville.

-Je vois. Essaie de mettre des vêtements décontractés, ne cherches pas à l'impressionner et à étaler tout ce que contient ton placard. Reste toi. Discret quoi.

-Je crois voir ce que tu veux dire.

-Il fait plutôt chaud, essaie de mettre un t-shirt à manche courte et un jean. Simple mais cool.

Je faisais la grimace intérieurement à la seule idée de mettre un t-shirt à manche courte. Je détestais ça. Il me fallait toujours des manches longues.

-D'accord. Merci, Furihata-kun.

-De rien.

Je raccrochai le premier et laissa tomber mon téléphone sur mon lit. Il rebondit légèrement sur la couette bien moelleuse que je gardais même en été. J'étais un peu frileux.

Je regardais mon placard, plutôt grand pour une chambre si modeste. Il prend un mur entier, juste à côté de ma porte. Mais il n'est pas remplie que de vêtement. Ma famille se battant avec l'argent depuis plusieurs années. Ce n'était pourtant pas le cas quand j'étais petit, quand ma mère ne s'était pas encore marié.

Il y avait plus de livres, de classeurs de cours et de cartons remplis de bazars que de vêtements qui ne prennaient qu'un ou deux étages, en plus de la petite penderie.

Je sortais un jeans, mon préféré, et un t-shirt à manche longues rayé bleu ciel et blanc. Je sortais aussi une paire de chaussettes unies. Je pensais mettre mes converses noires, un peu usées mais peu importait. Tous les garçons ont des chaussures usées.

Il était bientôt l'heure, Aomine m'avait dit qu'on se retrouverait dans un petit parc qui heureusement se situait près de deux arrêts de bus. Il avait dû choisir cet endroit car il se doutait que dans une si grande ville, je ne me déplacais presque qu'avec les transports publics. Notamment le vélo en libre service pour les trajets jusqu'à l'épicerie qui se trouvait dans le quartier d'à côté.

Je descendais dans le salon, ma mère arrosait le mini cactus sur la table basse devant la télévision alors que Junsuke s'endormait devant un match de volley-ball. Avec cette chaleur, plutôt rare à Tokyo à cette saison, il n'y avait pas grand chose d'autre à faire. L'hiver n'allait pas trop tarder de toute manière, c'était sans doute la dernière journée chaude.

-Je sors, énonçais-je en prenant mes clés.

-Ah. Où vas-tu, mon chéri ?

-Je t'en avais parlé. Furihata-kun aimerait que j'aille avec lui acheter des jeux vidéos.

-D'accord. Ne rentres pas tard, nous mangeons avec ta grand-mère ce soir.

-Très bien. À ce soir.

Je n'attendais pas leurs réponses pour sortir. La différence de température entre l'intérieur et l'extérieur me surpris, mais je n'y fit pas attention et commençai à marcher jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus juste à côté de chez moi.

Je regardais les horaires et trouvai un bus qui allait à l'arrêt du petit parc. Il devait passer dans une dizaine de minutes tout au plus. Mais les bus de Tokyo étaient facilement en retard. Je m'assis sur un banc et attendit en regardant une mère et sa fille de six ans environ jouer dans les jeux pour enfants juste en face de l'arrêt. Elle poussait sa fille sur la balançoire. On entendait le rire de la petite et son sourire était véritablement heureux. Je voyais bien dans les yeux de sa mère qu'elle aimait sa fille, qu'elle ne voulait que son bien. C'était le genre de regard que je recevais de ma mère. Mais pas vraiment de mon père.

Enfin, plutôt, de mon beau-père.

Mon vrai père ne m'adresse pas le moindre regard, j'ai un intérêt différent. Je ne suis qu'un enfant, qu'un héritier potentiel, le deuxième de sur sa liste. Heureusement que je ne vis pas chez lui tous les jours de la semaine et que je n'ai découvert son existence que très tard. Je ne savais pas jusqu'à ce qu'il demande de me voir quand j'ai eu neuf ans. Enfin, il voulait plutôt voir ma mère.

J'entendis le bruit des freins du bus et je quittai des yeux la petite famille. Je devais maintenant rejoindre Aomine. Je m'installai côté fenêtre et branchai mes écouteurs. Je n'avais pas beaucoup de musique sur mon portable, hormis les chansons que mes amis du club de basket me passait, disant qu'il fallait que je cultive mon oreille musicale.

Mais je ne voulais pas écouter leur J-pop. Je voulais quelque chose qui me détente au maximum avant mon rendez-vous. Alors j'allai dans le dossier de musique classique qu'on m'avait presque forcé à écouter pour « mon bien ». Je choisi dans le dossier consacré à Beethoven, la dernière partie de Moonlight. Le piano allait si vite, c'était incroyable. Je fermai les yeux pour savourer les notes. La première fois que je l'avais entendue, c'était la première fois que j'avais vu mon vrai père. Cette musique raisonnait dans toute la maison depuis la salle de musique. J'étais hypnotisé.

Le bus freinât soudainement, une vieille dame traversait avec la vitesse d'une tortue. Le chauffeur pestait, j'avais envie de lui dire que ce n'était pas de la faute de cette dame, qu'être un peu en retard parce qu'on est respectueux des autres n'est pas un problème. Mais je suis resté sur mon siège. Ce n'était pas mon genre de réagir comme ça, j'étais du genre discret et morne en public. C'était différent avec mes amis. Même si la plupart du temps, je ne faisais pas exprès de leur faire peur, c'était eux qui ne voit pas ou qui prennent mal les petites réflexions que je pouvais faire. Si je m'interposais devant eux, c'était pour leur bien.

Mon arrêt était en vue. Je voyais, une cinquantaine de mètre plus loin, le petit parc. Aomine devait déjà y être. Je descendais, heureux de bientôt le revoir. Il attendait sur un banc, jouant avec un caillou qu'il faisait rouler sous son pied. Il ne m'entendait pas arriver, comme tout le monde. Je ne m'en formalisais pas, depuis le temps, c'était une habitude.

Je le regardai un peu, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, je regardai son visage que je trouvais très beau. Sa peau si bronzé, rare au japon. Il devait avoir des origines étrangères, comme Kagami dont le père était un pur américain.

Je lui poserai la question.

-Salut.

Il se retourna, surpris mais souris en me voyant. Il se décala sur le banc pour me laisser de la place à ses côtés.

-Salut. Tu vas bien ?

-Très bien, j'avais hâte qu'on se revoie. Tu m'avais manqué.

Il sourit pour seule réponse.

Aomine me demanda comment s'était passé mon week-end, je lui raconta la séance de jardinage avec ma mère, où j'avais hésité tout le long à lui parler de lui. Mais elle l'aurai sans doute un peu mal pris, et m'aurais dit qu'il ne faut pas faire confiance à ceux rencontrés sur Internet. Ma mère peut être paranoïaque par moment. Et puis, je dois avoir un comportement parfait, je dois bien me tenir, je dois avoir de bons résultats, je doit être un bon fils. Et par conséquent, je ne dois pas avoir de relations amoureuses considérées comme étrange. Mon père entends par là une relation avec un adulte, avec un autre garçon, avec une personne trop jeune pour moi.

Ma famille ne devait pas savoir que je sors avec Aomine. Sous aucun prétexte.

Puis, Aomine posa la question, banale certes, seulement par curiosité, à laquelle je ne voulais pas répondre. Et à laquelle je ne répondais jamais précisément. Une question sur ma famille.

-C'est compliqué.

Voilà la seule chose que je pouvais dire. Peut-être pourrai-je en parler plus tard, quand je saurai qu'Aomine m'aime vraiment, à partir du troisième rencard environ. Mais pas avant.

-C'est à dire ?

-C'est à dire que c'est compliqué. J'ai une situation familiale plutôt complexe. Et toi ?

Je préférais vite changer de sujet.

-Moi, c'est simple. Un père, une mère, et moi. Nous ne sommes que trois, avec des grands-parents perdus à Kyushu ou dans la région de Nara. Mes parents sont fils et fille unique, donc je n'ai pas de tante ou ce genre d'âneries.

-C'est sûr que c'est plus simple que moi. Que font tes parents ?

-Ma mère est institutrice dans une école maternelle et mon père est ingénieur en aéronautique.

Devant ma grimace, il ria.

-Tu te demandes comment des mondes si différents se sont rencontrés ?

-Un peu.

-En fait, c'est plutôt facile. Mon père devait payer ses études et pour cela, il a fait du baby-sitting. Beaucoup de parents lui demandait de conduire où bien d'aller chercher les enfants à l'école. Ma mère le voyait donc souvent accompagner les enfants. Elle le trouvait courageux de faire ça pendant son temps libre et le trouvait plutôt maladroit avec les petits, ce qui la faisait rire. Puis, quand il eu assez d'argent, il arrêta, mais il revenait quand même, plus avec des enfants, mais avec des bouquets de fleurs ou des chocolats. Voilà, c'est le gros de l'histoire d'amour de mes parents.

-C'est plutôt romantique.

-Ouais... Et les tiens ?

-Tu sais, je vais encore devoir te répondre que c'est compliqué.

-Dis-moi, s'il te plaît.

-Aomine-kun... C'est pas une chose dont je suis fièr. Mon histoire n'est pas romantique, n'est pas belle et douce comme la tienne. Moi, c'est plus compliqué.

-Tu as des parents divorcés ?

-Hum... Non, pas vraiment.

Je détournai le regard et baissai légèrement la tête. Je détestais penser à ma famille en deux morceaux. Rien qu'à l'idée que j'étais déchiré constamment en deux, je ne pouvais empêcher mes pensées sombres de revenir, celles qui me disent que je ne sortirais jamais de cette situation, qu'un jour, très bientôt même, je devrais faire un choix. Choisir entre la vie avec ma mère, ou la vie avec mon père. Les deux ont leurs avantages, les deux ont leurs inconvénients. Je dois choisir d'ici deux ans. À la fin de mes années de lycée, ce sera la fin de ma vie actuelle, le début d'une autre. Je devrais renoncer à une chose que j'aime pour aller vers une autre.

Je sentis une main attraper la mienne et ces pensées sombres disparaîtrent. Aomine me regardait avec bienveillance.

-Changeons de sujet, d'accord ?

Alors que je ne m'y attendais pas, il déposa un petit baiser sur mon nez et souri.

-D'accord.

Nous avons parlé de basket, avons comparé nos équipes, nos lycées. C'était vraiment parfait, Aomine était comme moi, accro au basket. Il dégageait une lumière que je ne pourrai jamais toucher, mais elle me réchauffait. Elle ne sera jamais assez forte pour recoller les deux morceaux de mon âme, mais elle peut déjà les illuminer. Il est plus fort que Kagami.

Je devais bientôt rentrer, mais j'aurai voulu passer plus de temps avec lui, à discuter de basket, à savourer ses doigts sur ma main qui faisaient de légers cercles. Je n'écoutais que sa voix, ne voyais que ses yeux.

-Je peux t'embrasser ? Demandais-je juste avant de monter dans le bus qui venait d'arriver.

Je le sentis se tendre un peu. Puis, il me sourit et se pencha vers moi. Je me fichais des personnes autour de nous qui nous dévisageaient, je ne sentais plus que lui qui me serrait dans ses bras, sa chaleur contre mon torse.

Notre baiser fut court, je devais m'en aller, mais il était magnifique. Je montai dans le bus, lui faisant un petit signe pour lui dire au revoir.

Une fois assis à ma place, je lui envoyais un message pour lui demander quand nous pourrons nous revoir. Je lui proposais ce week-end. Je reçu vite une réponse, Aomine ne pouvais pas, il avait déjà quelque chose de prévu. Je ne lui demandai pas quoi, je ne voulais pas trop m'immiscer dans sa vie privée pour le moment. Il me proposa le mercredi de la semaine suivante. Mais c'était trop long, j'allais devoir négocier avec lui pour qu'on se voit, peut-être dimanche soir.

En arrivant à la maison, ma mère m'attendait. Elle avait l'air grave, et, sans même qu'elle ne prononce le moindre mot, je savais déjà ce qu'elle allait dire.

-Il a appelé. Tu dois aller le voir ce week-end.

* * *

 **Alors ? Intriguant comme fin, non ? Je mets vos nerfs à rude épreuve; qui à bien pu appeler ?**

 **Tiens, curiosité : Comment auriez vous réagis à la place d'Aomine ? Imaginant que vous vous retrouviez à sa place, vous seriez vous confié à Momoi ?**

 **à plus !**


	4. Chapitre 4 Daiki

**Hello !**

 **Enfin le chapitre 4 !**

 **Merci à Litch-sama pour la correction de ce chapitre ^^**

 **Merci aussi à Laura-067 pour sa review :) Tu aura la réponse à tes questions dans la chapitre 5, patience ! Je ne t'en dit pas plus ^^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Daiki

C'était la semaine de Ryota. Ce week-end, c'était à mon tour d'aller chez lui, à Yokohama.

J'aimais beaucoup prendre le train, voir le paysage défiler, toujours le même, je commençais à bien le connaître. Que ce soit dans un sens ou dans l'autre. Mais cette fois-ci, j'étais moins heureux que d'habitude, je pensais que cela devait se lire sur mon visage de toute manière. J'étais stressé.

Ryota pourrait découvrir mon secret. Kuroko n'est heureusement pas très bavard par message, il ne m'en envoie pas toute les cinq minutes comme pourrait le faire Ryota quand il s'ennuie. Il est plus discret alors je ne devrais pas mentir quand je reçoit l'un des siens et lui dire que Kuroko est un ami, sinon, il va vouloir le rencontrer. Si jamais les deux se croisent avec moi au milieu, ce sera la fin. Je les perdrait tout les deux. Et je ne pense pas qu'il seront récupérables.

 _À quel heure arrive ton train ? Je viendrai te chercher avec Riya à la gare._ M'envoya Ryota.

Moi : _J'arriverai à 11 h 13 précisément._

Lui : _Oki ^^ Hâte de te revoir 3_

Moi : _Idem. Tes parents seront là cet aprem ?_

Lui : _Il n'y aura que Riya, mais on pourra lui dire de sortir pendant une heure ou deux, elle a plein d'amies en ville avec qui elle pourra aller boire un verre. Reina et mes parents iront faire des courses._

Moi (en manque d'inspiration et de répartie et aussi parce que la vieille assise à côté de moi fixe mon écran et moi) : _OK._

Lui : _J'ai ce qu'il faut... 3 3 3_

Moi (je suis obligé de répondre à ça) : _Intéressant..._

La vieille me regardait, l'air outrée. Ben quoi ? Elle n'a jamais été jeune et frivole ? J'ai bien le droit de parler avec mon copain de nos activités. Et puis, il est important de se protéger.

Voyant que je la dévisageais, elle détourna le regard et ouvrit son livre posé sur ses genoux depuis déjà une demie-heure. Elle faisait semblant de lire. Je suis sûre que si je déverrouille mon portable pour envoyer un message à Ryota, elle va de nouveau me regarder.

Je teste.

Elle me regarde.

Moi : _Une vieille me fixe._

Lui : _Ahah ! Je te décontaminerai à la maison._

Moi : _Ne dis pas ça, elle va faire une crise cardiaque, la morue._

Lui : _Elle lis nos messages ?_

Moi : _Je crois bien._

J'écarquillai les yeux en voyant le nouveau monologue de Ryota. Je sentais que je rougissais. Il venait de m'envoyer le planning détailé de nos activités de cet après-midi. C'était si... érotique, que je me sentais étroit dans mon pantalon en l'imaginant me laisser le toucher là où il disait me laisser le faire.

Je l'aimais pour ça, mon Ryota.

L'heure d'arrivée du train arrivait et je sentais que la vieille à côté de moi rêvait de partir et qu'elle allait raconter à sa paroisse que tous les jeunes sont des libertins. Car il était évident qu'en plus d'avoir lu nos messages, elle avait dû remarquer que je parlais avec un mec.

Elle partit en trombe alors que je prenais mon temps. J'étais intérieurement fier de moi. Et de mon petit ami qui lui avait cloué le bec.

Ryota m'attendait, absolument magnifique, comme à son habitude. Je voyais les filles le dévisager, se rendre compte que c'était bien lui, lui, Kise Ryota, le mannequin en vogue. Et c'était moi qu'il regardait en cet instant. Ne croyez pas que je sorte avec lui parce qu'il est célèbre. Il n'était pas connu quand nous nous sommes rencontrés, et je n'ai découvert qu'il était mannequin qu'après notre troisième vrai rencard. Il avait un peu honte de me l'avouer, car il disait que je risquais de penser qu'il était superficiel. Notre troisième rencard a été le meilleur, celui où nous avons partagé tous nos secrets, nos petites névroses. J'ai appris qu'il mangeait toujours les pots de Nutella en raclant le dessus pour que ce soit toujours bien plat. Ou encore qu'il range ses chaussettes par couleurs dans son tiroir, il a même fait de petits compartiments pour chaque couleurs. Il range tous les livres de sa bibliothèque par éditions, puis, à l'intérieur de l'édition, selon les couleurs. Il lis toujours la dernière page d'un roman avant de le commencer et le feuillette pour se donner envie de continuer à le lire. Et il marque aussi le milieu du livre pour savoir quand il atteint la moitié.

Mais dans cette gare, devant tous ces gens, je ne pouvais pas l'embrasser comme j'en rêvais. Je ne pouvais que me faire passer pour un ami proche, un pote de collège qu'on revoyait souvent tout de même. Je saluai sa sœur. Riya était la plus grande des trois enfants de la famille. Je trouvais que c'était la plus jolie des deux filles. Elle est plus petite que son frère en taille, et que son autres sœur aussi (mais que de trois centimètre comme elle le répète toujours), cela dit, elle reste plus grande que sa mère, Chieri. Ses cheveux sont brun très clair, quasiment blond, et long, ils tombent raides jusqu'à ses hanches. Il parait que les coiffeurs aiment beaucoup ses cheveux et leur maniabilité. Mais comme elle n'aime pas que ses cheveux soient trop raides, elle boucle la pointe. Elle possède de long cils, comme toute personne de la famille Kise, c'est un trait que tous les enfants tiennent de leur mère. Ses yeux noisette sont beaucoup plus clairs que ceux de son frère.

Nous traversons la gare en attirant l'attention sur nous. C'est toujours comme ça quand les _enfants Kise_ sont en public. Riya et Ryota ensemble, les paparazzi s'amuseraient s'ils étaient là. Mais on ne pense pas vraiment voir les deux enfants de la mode dans une petite gare de Yokohama. Ryota m'a très souvent confié qu'il n'aimait pas attirer autant l'attention, qu'on pense qu'il n'est que mannequin, oublier presque qu'il est un grand basketteur, qu'il est même plus basketteur que mannequin.

Le trajet jusqu'à la maison est heureusement très court. Je reçu un message de Kuroko me disant qu'il sera de retour chez lui dimanche soir. Je voulais lui demander où il allait, par curiosité, mais quand je le fis, il ne me répondit pas. C'était compliqué de toute manière, mais j'avais très envie de savoir. Kuroko était très secret. Et très particulier. Non mais ! Qui se balade en manche longue quand il fait 26 au soleil ! J'ai bien vu qu'il avait chaud mercredi, je lui ait dit de remonter ses manches, mais il a refusé et les a même descendues encore plus. Peut-être devrais-je tenter d'avoir sa confiance complète pour en savoir plus. Mais cela va me tuer de l'intérieur si je décide d'aller un peu plus loin avec Kuroko.

J'hésitai devant l'écran noir de mon téléphone. Puis, prenant mon courage à deux mains alors que Ryota discutait avec sa sœur à l'avant de la voiture.

Décides-toi !

 _OK pour dimanche soir, Tetsu._

 _Je ne pourrai pas te voir très longtemps. Je serai sûrement fatigué, mais j'ai très envie de te revoir._

Je me retins de lui répondre « idem », car c'est une formulation que j'utilise avec Ryota, quand il me dit qu'il m'aime, que je lui manque, je lui réponds toujours « idem ». C'est ma manière de lui répondre.

 _Moi aussi._

Je voulais lui demander pourquoi il sera fatigué, mais la maison était en vue. Je rangea mon portable et descendis quand la voiture s'arrêta. Dans ce petit quartier résidentiel, pour personnes aisées tout de même, je pouvais tenir la main de Ryota. Et je dois dire que j'en avais vraiment besoin. J'avais besoin d'être sûr de mes sentiments, d'entendre mon cœur s'accélérer quand il me sourit et m'embrasse sur la bouche très délicatement, comme toujours.

Comment puis-je lui faire ça ? Comment la peur de faire du mal à Kuroko, ce gamin qui semble si fragile, au bord du gouffre et prêt à sauter à tout moment, à pu me forcer à faire ce coup bas à Ryota ?

Suis-je un monstre pour jouer ainsi avec leurs sentiments ?

La maison sentait bon. Une odeur que j'adorais. La famille Kise cuisinait toujours la même chose quand je venais, et je ne m'en plaignais pas. Ils faisaient une recette qu'ils avaient ramené d'un voyage en France, en Bretagne plus précisément : les galettes. Le père, Yûdai, avait prit le coup de main pour les faire.

Je déposai mon sac dans l'entré, à côté du grand aquarium où nageait un poisson.

-Où sont les autres ? Demandais-je à Ryota.

-Ils ont été mangés, par Dom Juan.

Les parents de Ryota étant de grand adeptes de la cultures françaises, il donnent à leurs poisson le prénom de personnages de pièce de Molière. J'ai beaucoup rit au début, puis maintenant, je m'y suis habitué. Je suis surtout impressionné par le fait que tous les membres de la famille parlent couramment le français. Ils sont presque bilingues.

-Les pauvres...

-En effet. Scapin est mort lundi, Orgon mardi et Dorine vendredi. On n'a rien pu faire.

Je hochai la tête et nous nous dirigeons vers la cuisine. Un vraiment, très très grande cuisine, le triple de la mienne. Yûdai préparait l'appareil à faire les galettes et Chieri rappait le fromage. Reina mettait la table. Depuis le temps, la famille ne mettait plus une jolie table quand je venais, j'étais un membre de la famille. Même si les parents ne passaient pas beaucoup de temps avec moi, les filles venaient souvent avec Ryota et moi quand nous allons faire un tour en ville.

Le repas se passa dans la chaleur habituelle de la maison Kise. C'était incroyable comme cette famille était unie. Bien loin de la mienne. Nous ne partageons que rarement des repas ensemble, nous sommes plutôt chacun dans nos coin à manger quand on le veut. Disons que cela dépend des horaires de chacun. Mon père rentre souvent tard le soir alors ma mère et moi ne l'attendons que rarement pour manger en semaine. Mais c'est différent le week-end, on essaie d'avoir un peu plus l'air d'une vraie famille.

Reina et les parents de Ryota partirent faire des course pendant que Riya appelait ses amies pour organiser l'après-midi entre fille. Ryota et moi faisions la vaisselle. Je lavais, il essuyait. C'était l'occasion de nous raconter notre semaine.

-Nous avons eu un match amical contre Seirin cette semaine.

-Ah oui ? Tu m'en avais pas parlé.

-Je sais, je trouvais que c'était plus simple de le dire à l'oral.

-OK. Et alors ?

-Ben... On a perdu.

Je haussais un sourcil, étonné qu'un équipe aussi forte que Kaijo ait perdu face à un petit lycée comme Seirin. Je savais que son équipe était en plus d'être jeune, n'avait été crée que l'an passé.

-Comment c'est possible ?

-On les as sous-estimé. Ils ont en fait deux petits nouveaux qui sont vraiment très forts. L'un n'est pas connu. Je veux dire... Il n'a aucune réputation. Pas comme leur capitaine qui s'était fait remarquer l'année dernière. Et le deuxième est un étranger.

-Ils s'appellent comment ?

-Le grand, c'est Kagami et l'autre c'est Kuro-quelque-chose.

-Kuroko.

-Oui, c'est ça ! Mais comment tu le sais ?

Ryota n'était pas sur la défensive en posant cette question, il était seulement curieux. Ce n'était pas le genre de mec jaloux au moindre message venant de quelqu'un d'autre qu'un membre de la famille. Et heureusement d'ailleurs. Je n'aime pas vraiment ceux qui sont jaloux pour un rien.

-Je crois avoir vu son nom mentionné sur un forum de basket. Il disait que c'était un rookie de Seirin.

-D'accord.

Je n'avais pas complètement menti. Mais je n'aimais pas faire ça.

Je m'essuyais les mains et attendit que Ryota ait fini de ranger des couverts propres. Il accepta le torchon que je lui tendais.

-On monte ? Me demanda-il.

Riya était déjà partie. Nous avions la maison pour nous tous seuls. Et bien sûr, nous allions en profiter. Ryota et moi ne sommes pas non plus accros au sexe, mais il faut dire que ce sont des moments particulier entre nous deux. Et comme nous ne nous voyons que rarement, c'est une chose que l'on aime bien faire.

Les parents de Ryota sont très à cheval sur la protection et nous ont fait une leçon de morale dès qu'ils ont remarqué qu'on se touchait un peu plus, qu'on avait des regards qui traduisaient qu'on avait envie de passer le cap. Mes parents par contre, se fiche un peu de ma sexualité. Et cela me va très bien comme ça. Je les voit mal me faire un cours dessus.

Je plaquais Ryota contre la porte de sa chambre et j'embrassai son cou tandis qu'il frottait son bassin contre le mien. Je le sentais plus dur. Rien que pour moi, j'adorais ça.

Nous avons fait l'amour. Ryota m'avais laissé prendre son corps, le toucher partout où je voulais, sentir sa peau et le parfum qu'il mettait en très faible dose mais que j'adorai vraiment, lécher son nombril que je savais très sensible, caresser le grain de beauté qui trône sur son cou. Il forme un cercle imparfait que j'adore. Il est si foncé qu'on pourrait le croire noir, en contraste avec sa peau si pâle.

À côté de lui, je parai moi aussi plus bronzé. Mais c'est ma teinte naturelle, héritage de ma mère qui a des origines thaïlandaises dans sa famille. Ils ont tous la peau très foncée dans sa famille.

Ryota me tirait les cheveux durant l'acte. D'habitude, je lui aurai demandé de me lâcher, je lui aurai dit qu'il me faisait mal. Mais cette fois-ci, je ne dis rien.

Il avait le droit de ma faire aussi mal qu'il le voulait.

* * *

 **Reviews ?**

 **à plus !**


	5. Chapitre 5 Tetsuya

**Hello !**

 **Voici enfin le chapitre 5, avec l'introduction d'un personnage trèèès important dans l'intrigue, je pense que vous allez bien aimer ^^ (c'est pas un OC, je vous rassure immédiatement).  
**

 **Laura-067 , merci de ta review, voici comme promis la réponse à ta question à propos de la personne qui a appelé Tetsuya (et sur l'existence ou non d'un demi-frère). Tu aura bien sûr, les réponses aux questions de ta dernière review, mais dans un petit moment par contre ^^**

 **Shirayuki Yukine : Et oui ^^ Cela promet un inter-high mouvementé ! Mais malheureusement, l'histoire ne dépassera pas l'inter-high, elle va s'arrêter chronologiquement avant (il me semble... Je vais devoir revoir mes chapitres, j'ai peut-être fait une erreur... oooops. Ou alors je vais rajouter un peu de piment).**

 **Merci à Litch-sama pour la correction de ce chapitre ^^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Tetsuya

Je détestais le train. Du moins, le train qui m'amenais là-bas. Les écouteurs sur les oreilles, je fixais l'écran de mon portable, regardant les minutes défiler, ce temps qui me rapprochait de mon père. Je ne veux pas y aller. Depuis la toute première fois. Mais je ne peux pas vraiment lui retirer le droit de me voir. Et puis, je n'y vais pas vraiment pour lui. Je n'ai qu'un week-end avec sa présence. C'est peu.

Ma vie aurait dû être parfaite. Si seulement je n'avais jamais découvert la vérité. Je croyais que Junsuke, le mari actuel de ma mère, était mon vrai père. Il n'avait fait irruption dans la vie de ma mère que quand j'avais quatre ans. Je pensais que c'était mon père qui était tout simplement revenu. J'aurai pu penser cela toute ma vie si un jour ma mère ne m'avait dit de m'asseoir à la table de la cuisine, ne m'avait pas prit les mains et ne m'avait pas dit avec un air grave que Junsuke n'était pas mon père. Que j'en avais un autre.

Au début, je pensais que ce serait quelqu'un de bien. Après tout, il versait une importante somme d'argent sur le compte de ma mère quand j'étais petit. Mais il a arrêté une fois qu'elle a été mariée. Le foyer bénéficiait de deux salaires, c'était suffisant pour vivre. Mais le salaire de Junsuke était faible par rapport à ce que versait mon père avant. Nous avons du faire un croix sur notre mode de vie plutôt correct pour trouver une maison plus petite, une voiture un peu moins difficile à entretenir.

Ma vie est compliquée. Elle est la suite d'événements que je n'ai pas pu contrôler. Que des choses qui me sont tombés dessus alors que je n'avais rien demandé. Du déménagement à côté de la maison de ma grand-mère, à l'annonce de l'existence de mon autre père, en passant par mon début de dépression, puis à mon râteau avec Kagami. La seule chose que j'espère pouvoir contrôler, c'est ma relation avec Aomine. Je ne compte pas la diriger complètement, simplement être en mesure de dire que je veux aller plus loin, ou bien de dire stop. J'espère que je serai en mesure de pouvoir le dire.

Je veux revoir Aomine. Lui dire que je l'aime. Nous nous sommes embrassés, mais nous ne nous le sommes jamais dit, alors que finalement, c'est le plus important.

Je dois lui dire. En face. Pas par message, ce ne serait pas pareil. Je dois voir son sourire quand je lui dirais, entendre sa voix grave qui me dira que lui aussi, il m'aime. Aomine est ma lumière, ma bouée de sauvetage. Il doit savoir que j'ai besoin de lui pour rester à la surface, un jour de plus.

Je vis au jour le jour depuis presque un an.

Plus que trois minutes. Je me lèverai en dernier. Je ne suis pas vraiment enthousiaste à l'idée de sortir de ce train.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et une nuée de personnes sortirent du wagon. Je fut le dernier. Mon ombre se fondait dans la masse, je me faisais bousculer. Dans ce genre d'endroit, ce genre de situation, je sentais mes avant-bras me tirailler. Je sentais en moi mes pensées honteuses, celles dont je veux en vains me débarrasser, celles qui reviennent toujours et qui me font céder.

Je cède toujours.

Dehors, je hèle un taxi. Je monte et donne l'adresse ou chauffeur qui me regarda alors bizarrement. J'avais l'habitude, rare devait être les personne comme moi qui se rendait dans ce genre d'endroit. Surtout à cet endroit là précisément.

Mais le chauffeur ne dit rien. Je remit mes écouteurs, parce que la musique est mon seul échappatoire. Je regardais mes avant-bras, les fixais, comme si cela allait changer quelque chose. Mais rien ne changera, peut-importe combien de fois je les regarderai.

Le trajet dura presque une demi-heure, il faut dire qu'il y avait beaucoup de bouchons en ce samedi matin. Pour passer le temps, et parce que j'avais besoin de réponses, j'envoyai un message à Aomine, lui disant que j'aimerai le voir dimanche soir.

Et là, dans l'une de ses réponses, il m'appela « Tetsu ». Ce n'était pas grand chose, mais cela me fit chaud au cœur. Je senti un sourire pointer son bout de nez sur mon visage et le chauffeur me regarder. Mais je m'en fichais. Aomine m'avait appelé Tetsu.

Je voyais la rue qui menait chez mon père. Le portail était déjà visible. Je rangeai mes écouteurs et sortit mon porte-monnaie pour payer la course. Après avoir réglé, je sorti et marqua un temps d'arrêt.

J'étais devant le portail. Je me sentais oppressé à l'idée d'entrer.

Mais je ne venais que pour une seule chose, rien qu'une seule.

La personne qui allait m'ouvrir la porte.

La personne qui m'avait sourit alors qu'elle était en deuil, déchirée par la mort de sa mère.

La personne qui me donna envie de revenir.

J'entrai, et frappai à la porte. Et elle s'ouvrit sur cette personne.

-Tetsuya.

 _-Tetsuya._

 _-Oui, maman ?_

 _Elle semblait bouleversée. Je ne l'avais jamais vue avec cette expression. Elle tenait le téléphone à la main et se tenait avec le rebord de la table de la cuisine, comme si elle allait s'effondrer si elle la lâchait._

 _-Tout vas bien ? Demandais-je._

 _-Assis-toi, je dois te parler._

 _J'obéis, et m'assis en face d'elle. Elle serait si fort le téléphone que j'avais peur qu'elle ne le casse._

 _-Tetsuya... Je... Je suis désolé. Tu n'aurai jamais dû savoir. Ça aurait été mieux pour tout le monde. Mais malheureusement, je dois t'en parler. Ne m'en veux pas, d'accord ?_

 _-Je t'écoute._

 _Mais j'étais terrifié._

 _-D'accord... Alors, sache que Junsuke n'est pas ton vrai père comme tu le pensais. Disons plutôt qu'il n'est pas ton père biologique. Mais comme tu as vécu toute ton enfance avec Junsuke, il est presque évident que c'est lui ton père. Tu l'aimes comme un père, il t'aime comme son fils. Tu es son fils, Tetsuya._

 _Elle était au bord dans larmes. Je la voyais se briser sous mes yeux. Elle cherchait ses mots, bafouillait, le visage décomposé en un faux sourire._

 _-Écoutes mon chéri... Il se trouve que j'ai eu une aventure d'un soir avec un homme marié, c'était il y a neuf ans. Je ne l'ai vu qu'une seule fois, mais j'étais sous le charme. J'ai appris, trois mois après notre nuit ensemble, que j'étais enceinte. Je savais que c'était de lui, car c'était le seul homme que j'avais fréquenté. Je lui ais annoncé que j'attendais un enfant de lui. Il m'a promis de me donner de l'argent pour que je puisse t'élever sans problèmes. Il a tenu sa promesse. Mais j'avais pour ordres de ne jamais faire savoir que tu étais son fils, car tu étais illégitime. Cela m'allait très bien, tu étais mon fils, et tu étais rien que pour moi. Puis, j'ai rencontré Junsuke. Nous nous sommes mariés et ton père a décidé de couper les vivres, car j'avais une autre personne pour me fournir de l'argent et pour aider à ton éducation._

 _Elle baissa les yeux._

 _-Mais voilà... Ton père veux te rencontrer. Il veux qu'on aille le voir. Sa femme vient de mourir. Par ce fait, tu peux toi aussi devenir un héritier de cet homme. Désormais, il va pouvoir avoir le droit d'interférer dans ton éducation, dans tes choix. Je voulais que jamais tu ne saches, que jamais tu ne vive la vie que lui désire pour toi. Mais je ne pouvais pas prévoir la mort de sa femme. Je suis vraiment désolée, mon chéri._

 _Elle s'était mise à pleurer. Elle pleurait pour moi plus que pour elle. Le soir, Junsuke était rentré tard, nous l'attendions pour manger. Maman lui avait expliqué, il avait été plutôt tolérant. Il comprenait, il savait que je n'étais pas son fils._

 _Ma mère et moi sommes partis pendant le week-end. Nous avions pris un train dans l'après-midi et sommes arrivés vers dix-sept heures à la maison de mon père. Durant tous le trajet, ma mère m'avait couvé de regards tendres, d'affection, elle me répétait que je devais bien me tenir, avec un air triste sur son visage. Elle me disait qu'elle m'aimait, que j'étais tout pour elle. Et qu'elle était désolée._

 _Je n'aimais pas mon père, ne serais-ce qu'avec la description qu'elle m'en faisait. Elle ne comprenait pas comment elle avait pu l'aimer à une époque, mais elle était heureuse de m'avoir comme fils. J'étais parfait d'après elle, et elle ne voulait pas que cet homme me change pour un enfant différent, un enfant qu'elle aimerait peut-être moins._

 _Mon père était grand. Plus grand que Junsuke qui frôle pourtant le mètre quatre-vingt cinq. Il avait les cheveux marron, coiffé comme les miens, mais plus ordonnés tous de même. Il était très soigné, très sophistiqué et aussi viril. Mais il semblait austère, froid. L'opposé de Junsuke sur ce point. Il salua poliment ma mère, comme on saluerait une vieille amie. Ses yeux orangés me perturbaient, sans doute parce que ses pupilles avait une forme étrange, très petites et allongées._

 _-Hinako, dit-il simplement en voyant ma mère._

 _Puis il se tourna vers moi._

 _-Tetsuya._

 _Mon prénom sonnait bizarrement quand c'était lui qui le disait. Il me semblait froid lui aussi. Ce n'était plus le prénom lumineux que ma mère m'avait choisi. Qui avait choisi mon prénom ? Lui ou elle ?_

 _-Bonjour._

 _Devais-je ajouter « père » ? J'étais si mal à l'aise avec lui._

 _-Entrez._

 _Dans la grande maison retentissait une mélodie au piano absolument magnifique. Je l'avais peut-être déjà entendue, peut-être pas. Je n'étais pas sûr. Mais j'aimais beaucoup. La personne qui jouait avait un vrai talent._

 _Ma mère ne disait rien, le silence était pesant. J'avais envie de rejoindre cette musique, je voulais n'être plus qu'avec elle._

 _-Qui joue ? Demandais-je._

 _-Je vais te le présenter, répondit mon père._

 _Je le suivis quand il monta à l'étage. Les escaliers prenaient une grande place dans la maison et montait sur quatre étages. C'était vraiment impressionnant. Nous montons sur la mezzanine du premier étage qui desservait plusieurs couloirs. Une grande porte à doubles battants était entrouverte dans le couloir principale. C'était de là que venait la musique. Mon père me fit entrer le premier._

 _La grande pièce était tapissée de toiles. Il y avait une grande cheminée sur laquelle reposait de nombreux petits cadres. Au dessus, un plus gros, un portrait d'une femme. Sur le côté de la pièce, devant les trois énormes fenêtres, chacune hautes comme le mur, se tenait un piano. La personne qui jouait était un garçon de mon âge._

 _Il était concentré sur sa tâche. Mais il détourna les yeux du piano quelques secondes pour me regarder. Il avait un regard hypnotisant. Aussi hypnotisant que celui de mon père. Je le vis sourire quand il regarda de nouveau les touches noires et blanches._

 _-Je vous présente mon fils. Ton demi-frère, Tetsuya._

-Bonjour, Akashi-kun, répondis-je avec un sourire.

* * *

 **Ahahah ! Vous vous y attendiez, à ça ? hum hum, je vous rassure, le prochain chapitre sera encore du point de vue de Kuroko, je ne vais pas vous faire poiroter trop longtemps sur ce suspense.**

 **Reviews ?**


	6. Chapitre 6 Tetsuya

**Hello !**

 **Alors, oui, je sais, je suis carrément en retard pour poster ce chapitre. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas contacter ma béta assez souvent donc je pense qu'il y aura un certains temps d'attente entre chaque chapitres.**

 **Merci de vos reviews !**

 **Laura-067 : Hinhin, c'est vrai que c'était assez implicite ^^ Ah, c'est le propre de Masaomi malheureusement. Hum, c'est une question intéressante... Mais... tu verra ! (ce qui devrait déjà répondre un peu hihi). **

**Shirayuki Yukine : Yep ^^ L'idée qu'ils soient frères m'est venu parce que j'ai lu qu'à la base, l'auteur de KNB voulait qu'ils soient frères. mais finalement, il a renoncé à cette idée, mais il en reste leurs visages et leurs coupe de cheveux similaires. Ah... Mouis, mais je ne voulais pas faire un trait, je pensais que l'écriture en italique suffirait.**

 **Merci à Linch-sama pour la correction du chapitre ^^**

* * *

Tetsuya

 _Il avait arrêté de jouer quelques temps après notre arrivée dans la pièce. Au bout d'un moment, je remarquai que ses yeux regardaient droit devant lui. Il n'avait même plus besoin de regarder les touches pour jouer à la perfection._

 _Il était incroyable. Le fait que ce soit mon demi-frère ne me traversa l'esprit que plus tard, quand il se leva se son tabouret recouvert de velours vert pour venir vers nous. Il salua respectueusement ma mère en s'inclinant. Moi, par contre, il se contenta de me sourire. Il ressemblait beaucoup à la dame sur le tableau vu de près. Mais ses yeux était indéniablement les mêmes que ceux de son père, sauf que leur couleur était d'un rouge presque rosé selon la lumière. Un peu comme ses cheveux qui avaient des reflets soit très foncés, comme la couleur du sang, soit aussi clair qu'une framboise à maturité._

 _-Voici Seijuro. Seijuro, je te présente Hinako, la mère de Tetsuya, et Tetsuya, ton demi-frère._

 _Il hocha la tête et continua de me fixer. Moi, je regardais cet homme qui était mon père. Plus je le regardais, plus je me rendais compte que la forme ovale de mon visage était la même que le siens. J'ai les yeux de ma mère, sa bouche aussi, mais j'ai le nez de cet homme. Aucun doute sur notre lien de parenté._

 _Après ces courtes présentations, ma mère et mon père descendirent dans le petit salon et Seijuro et moi restions dans la pièce qui était en fait la salle de musique de la maison._

 _Je n'osais dire un mot, ni même respirer trop fort en présence de ce garçon qui m'intimidait._

 _-Tu as quel âge ? Finit-il par demander._

 _-Neuf ans. Et toi ?_

 _-Pareil. Depuis le vingt décembre. Et toi ?_

 _-Le trente et un janvier de cette année._

 _Puis le silence s'installa de nouveau, simplement brisé par le crépitement du feu de la cheminée qui allait bientôt manquer de bois._

 _-C'est ta mère ? Demandais-je en désignant le tableau._

 _Puis je me souvint qu'elle était morte et regrettai ma question. Ce garçon était en deuil, et moi, je venais perturber sa vie qui venait déjà d'être bouleversée une fois._

 _-Oui._

 _Mais Seijuro répondait sans gêne à ma question. Il ne semblait pas triste, du moins, il ne le montrai pas. Il me semblait inimaginable qu'un garçon de son âge ne soit pas triste après le décès soudain de sa mère._

 _-Elle est morte lundi. Son enterrement était hier._

 _-Je suis désolé. Que lui est-il arrivé ?_

 _-Un cancer du pancréas qu'elle combattait depuis déjà cinq ans. Cela faisait déjà trois mois qu'elle ne sortait plus de l'hôpital. Elle avait des métastases un peu partout._

 _J'ignorai ce qu'était une metaquelque chose, mais je me doutais que ce n'était pas quelques chose d'agréable._

 _-Désolé._

 _-Pas la peine de t'excuser. Rien ne changera avec des mots. Elle est morte et c'est tout._

 _Il semblait presque me faire la leçon en disant cela. Puis, il soupira et sembla se résigner. Je changea de sujet._

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu jouais ?_

 _-Moonlight de Beethoven, troisième sonate._

 _-C'était très beau. Tu es doué._

 _Il mit un petit temps à répondre, comme s'il cherchait si je cachais du mensonge dans mes paroles._

 _-Merci, dit-il simplement._

 _Puis de nouveau du silence. Mais c'était plus léger. C'était un silence agréable qu'on partage avec des gens qu'on aime bien. J'aimais bien Seijuro. Il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui me disait que nous pourrions bien nous entendre._

 _Finalement, c'était vrai. Seijuro est devenu mon confident, mon véritable frère. Et aussi, la seule raison pour laquelle je reviens un week-end sur deux à Kyoto. Pour lui._

Je suis Seijuro dans le grand salon. Notre père nous y attends, une tasse de thé à la main et l'autre posé sur le rebord du canapé en cuir. Seijuro s'assit à côté de lui, mais pas non plus trop près. Il est un peu comme moi, il n'aime pas la proximité avec Masaomi Akashi. Je m'assois sur le fauteuil qui se trouve devant la troisième tasse de thé encore bien chaud. Sûrement servie peu de temps avant mon entré.

-Bonjour, père, dis-je en m'asseyant.

-Bonjour, Tetsuya.

Seijuro attrapa délicatement sa tasse de thé et la porta à sa bouche. Il souffla un peu sur le liquide translucide et avala une gorgée. Tous ses gestes étaient élégants. Il avait appris à être toujours parfait. Je devais maintenant être comme lui.

-Comment se passent tes cours ? Demanda mon père.

-Bien.

J'avais pris l'habitude des réponses courtes. Je n'aimais pas m'éterniser en explications, pas avec lui.

-Tes notes progressent ?

J'étais un élève moyen. Une chose que mon père avait pointé du doigt dès le début. J'étais moyen. Or je dois devenir le meilleur en un temps record. Je dois avoir mon examen de fin de lycée avec la note maximal obtenable. Seijuro n'a pas beaucoup de soucis à se faire de ce point de vu là. Il est tellement intelligent qu'il a toujours la note maximale, même à un contrôle surprise.

Mais pas moi. Alors je dois prendre des cours particuliers. J'en ais le lundi et le mardi soir. Mais Masaomi tient à ce que j'en ais le jeudi et le vendredi aussi. Mais ma mère et Junsuke ne veulent pas. Je doit garder une liberté et des possibilités de sorties. Une chose qui est maintenant indispensable pour moi. Comment pourrai-je survivre si je ne peux plus voir Aomine ?

-Oui.

C'était vrai, depuis le début du mois, ma moyenne générale a grimpé d'un point et demi d'après mes calculs. Bien que les maths ne soient pas ma matière favorite, je peux quand même calculer ma moyenne générale en prenant en compte les coefficients.

-Bien.

Il me posa encore une ou deux questions sur l'école, sur la réputation de mon lycée, et aussi sur ma mère.

Quand il eut fini son thé, il partit en nous laissant seuls, Seijuro et moi. Je vis mon demi-frère soupirer discrètement de soulagement.

-Je crois que tu dois me raconter quelque chose, Tetsuya.

-En effet. Mais dans ta chambre.

-Pas de problème. Je fini ma tasse et nous montons.

Chose dite, chose faite. Seijuro et moi prenons l'escalier principal (il y a des escaliers secondaires cachés dans la maison, pour les domestiques. Seijuro aime bien les emprunter de temps à autre car ils sont plus pratiques pour passer de sa chambre à la salle de musique).

La chambre de Seijuro est au dernier étage. Il a une salle de bains pour lui seul, un dressing, et un lit deux places (presque trois, d'après moi). Son bureau est positionné devant une grande fenêtre qui illumine la pièce entière. Une immense bibliothèque prend tout un mur, elle est remplie de centaines de livres au reliures poussiéreuses. Dans un coin de la pièce se trouve une petite étagère contre laquelle est appuyé un étui à violon. Juste derrière se cache un ballon de basket. Sur les deux tables de nuit de chaque côté du lit se dresse une lampe de chevet et, sur l'une, le câble pour recharger le portable de Seijuro, et sur l'autre, un vieux recueil de poésie et une paire de ciseaux ainsi qu'un emballage de stylo. Au milieu de la pièce se trouve une zone un peu plus basse, accessible par une marche. C'est dans cette partie que se trouve le mur de la bibliothèque qui délimite l'endroit, mais aussi deux fauteuils et un canapé. Au centre, une table basse ronde en verre sur laquelle se trouve un plateau de shogi en bois brun. En dessus, sur l'étage inférieur de la table basse, un jeu d'échec en ivoire. Des folies de son père pour son anniversaire comme le dit Seijuro. Sans doute parce que Masaomi ne sait pas quoi lui offrir d'autre que des livres sur la bonne conduite, une montre, ou un plateau de jeu.

Seijuro s'allongea sur son lit, retira ses chaussures à lacet et en cuir parfaitement entretenu. Il retira son veston et déboutonna le premier bouton de sa chemise.

Je retira moi aussi mes chaussures et m'assit à côté de lui.

-Alors ? Commençât-il.

-C'est délicat à expliquer mais... Tu te souviens, je t'avais parlé d'Aomine-kun. Le garçon du forum de basket.

-En effet.

-Et bien, nous nous sommes rencontré. C'était bien entendu une rencontre prévue et organisée. Mais voilà, je pense qu'il me fait de l'effet et...

-Et...

-On s'est déjà embrassé. Deux fois.

-Intéressant. Tu penses avoir des sentiments à son égard ?

-Oui. J'ai toujours envie de le revoir, de l'embrasser de partout.

-De partout ?

-Non ! Pas comme ton esprit tordu pourrai le penser.

Il rit.

-Oh Tetsuya ! Comment peux-tu croire que je pense à ses endroits intimes ? C'est toi qui a l'esprit mal tourné. Je pouvais très bien penser aux pieds ou aux orteils. Qui sait ?

Je sourit malgré moi. Seijuro était la seule et unique personne devant laquelle j'étais moi-même. Devant laquelle je ne cachais pas les expressions de mon visage, devant laquelle je parlai de tous et de rien pendant des heures, jusqu'à m'endormir sur lui.

Et Seijuro est le seul à me comprendre, à comprendre qui je suis vraiment au fond. Ce dont j'ai besoin, et mes limites.

Il est peut-être un peu plus qu'un frère à mes yeux.

-Il n'a pas le droit de te faire du mal.

Le ton de Seijuro était devenu très sérieux, je lisais dans ses yeux une lueur différente.

-Il ne me fera pas de mal.

-Il pourrai te mentir. Vouloir abuser de toi. Pense à Kagami. Tu pensais qu'il partageait la même chose que toi, puis, finalement, il te faisait seulement croire à un mensonge. Il t'a fait du mal, et tu t'es fait du mal en retour.

-Je ne me suis pas fait mal.

-Ne me mens pas, Tetsuya. Tu as souffert. Tu m'as appelé en pleurs. Ce qui est rare. Je suis même venu te voir alors que je n'en ai pas le droit.

Le refus de Kagami a en effet été un coup dur pour moi. Il me regardait pourtant dans les vestiaires, il me souriait, il me touchait parfois le bras pas « accident ». Je pensais qu'il m'aimait, on se voyait en dehors des cours. Et finalement, le jour où je lui ait dit que je l'aimais, il m'a dit que ce n'était pas son cas. Que j'étais son ami, mais rien de plus.

-C'est vrai...

-Cela ne doit pas se reproduire. Je ne veux pas repasser trois nuits chez toi à te laver car tu n'as même plus la force de le faire, à te faire manger de force et a nettoyer tes draps et tes têts d'oreiller que tu trempait de larmes en une demi-heure.

-Aomine-kun ne me fera rien. Il est très gentil.

-Alors laisses-moi le rencontrer.

-Akashi-kun...

-Où est le problème ?

-Il n'y en a pas. Pas vraiment mais...

-Tu me parles de ton couple et je n'ai pas le droit de rencontrer l'heureux élu ? Je suis ton demi-frère, non ?

Son regard avait encore changé. Il était plus chaleureux, plus amical.

-Tu es mon frère. Moi non plus, je ne t'abandonnerai pas.

* * *

 **Reviews ?**

 **PS : Parution du dernier chapitre de 5 signes aujourd'hui.**

 **Un dernier truc que j'aimerai vous dire : 5 signe est finie, et vivre à en mourir va bientôt se terminer (encore 6-7 chapitres il me semble). Alors j'aimerai vous demander quelles fics vous aimeriez lire prochainement parmi ces trois là :**

 **Début de la fin - Partie 1 : Lors d'une soirée, pour s'amuser, la GM poste des requêtes sur des sites plus loufoques les uns que les autres. Si pour tous, cela ne signifie rien d'autre qu'un jeu, Akashi y découvre une nouvelle facette de lui-même. Et si cette soirée avait marqué le début de la fin des jours heureux pour Akashi et Kuroko ? (13 chapitres pour la P1, quasiment tous écrits. Pairing : AkaKuro).**

 **Ma voix contre la sienne : Sa vie était parfaite. Sa famille, ses amis, son équipe et son capitaine. Puis, tout à changé à la lecture de cette lettre, cette histoire, qui fit ressurgir en lui le souvenir de sa première année de collège. S'il avait su qui elle allait le faire rencontrer, aurait-il renoncé à ce récit ? (Pairing : Kise x Kasamatsu. 42 chapitres)**

 **Help : Akashi Seijuro est mort. Après enquête de la police, il s'avère que c'est un suicide. Alors que chacun reprend sa vie, difficilement ou non, un membre de la génération des miracles découvre une information pour le moins intrigante... (15 chapitre achevé. Paring : Akashi x Mayuzumi)**

 **Voilà ! N'hésitez pas à voter !**


	7. Chapitre 7 Daiki

**Salut !**

 **Je sais, je sais, ça fait super longtemps ! Je n'ai pas publié pendant si longtemps sur cette fic car je n'ai pas de nouvelle de ma bêta donc ce chapitre est publié sans bêta. Voilà...**

 **ajiahdompey : Il y a beaucoup de baka dis donc... Ne t'en fais pas, il y aura assez vite une rencontre Aomine/Akashi et tu verra bien ^^ Merci mon amie !**

 **Manami1012 : Merci de ton vote, malheureusement, comme tu as pu le voir, c'est le akamayu qui a gagné ^^ Cela dit, le premier chapitre de début de la fin a tout de même été publié.**

 **Laura-067 : Effectivement ^^ Alors, concernant leur rencontre, je te le dis : tu n'aura pas longtemps à attendre ! Par contre, pour avoir les détails concernant ce qui s'est passé entre Kagami et Kuroko, il va falloir attendre un peu. Merci de ton review !**

 **Je publie aujourd'hui aussi le chapitre 6 de Help et le 4 du  Serpent noir.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Daiki

Tetsu m'avait donné rendez-vous dans ce petit parc de Tokyo. Il faisait très froid, c'était le début de l'automne. Sous ma veste en jean, je gelais carrément. Je piétinais sur place pour me réchauffer mais c'était inutile. Le froid restait cloîtré dans ma veste.

-Grouilles, Tetsu.

Je revoyais en boucle mon week-end avec Ryota. Ça avait été extraordinaire. J'en avais presque oublié mon mensonge. Mais il y avait toujours quelque chose qui me le rappelait, qui me faisait me reprendre en pleine face le fait que je trahissais mon petit-ami, que je le poignardais même par derrière.

Et pour la première fois, j'avais rêvé de Tetsu. C'était un rêve bizarre. Je le voyais se noyer. Par réflexe, j'allais le sauver, quand j'ai vu Ryota sombrer dans l'eau poisseuse à son tour. Tetsu serrait mon poignet, il sortit de l'eau à la force de ses bras et embrassa mes lèvres. À ce moment, l'univers changea, nous étions chez moi, dans mon lit, il dormait nu sur moi.

À mon réveil, c'était Ryota qui dormait sur moi, la bouche entrouverte et un très léger ronflement qui s'échappait d'entre ses lèvres. Je caressai sa chevelure blonde et me rendormit. Mais le rêve était encore là.

Je vis une chevelure turquoise au loin et lui fit signe. Elle se mit à courir dans ma direction. Je reconnu facilement Tetsu. Il se blottit dans mes bras. C'est alors que je me rendit compte qu'il tremblait, non pas parce qu'il avait froid, mais parce qu'il retenait ses larmes.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Tetsu ?

-Je... Désolé. C'est simplement que je suis épuisé, j'ai passé un week-end horrible avec un homme détestable qui se trouve être mon père et... J'en ai marre.

L'image de Tetsu en train de se noyer dans mon rêve me revenait soudainement. C'était l'impression que j'avais eu depuis le début. Tetsu qui se noie et moi qui le retient. C'était d'ailleurs cette fragilité chez lui qui m'avait forcé à me faire passer pour son petit-ami. Si personne ne le soutiens, il va s'effondrer.

Je le serrai contre moi, le réchauffant en même temps. Une fois que je sentis qu'il allait mieux, je me dégageai pour le regarder.

Là, à cet instant, je compris que jouer la comédie encore longtemps allait vraiment devenir un problème. Tetsu avait les cheveux un peu en pétard, les joues rougies, les yeux humides. J'avais envie de le déshabiller sur place et de l'embrasser de partout.

C'était un sentiment puissant, similaire à ce que je ressentais quand je voyais Ryota au sortir de la douche, quand il ne porte qu'une petite serviette pour tout cacher et qu'il déambule dans la chambre pour aller prendre un pyjama propre. Dans ce genre de moment, il ne se rend même pas compte de son _sex-apeal_ naturel.

Je ne pouvais bien évidement pas toucher Tetsu comme je le voulais en cet instant, mais je pouvais l'embrasser. Et c'est ce que je fis.

Mon cœur ne s'accélérait pas, mon corps ne se réchauffait pas vraiment, pourtant j'avais envie de Tetsu. Je n'était pas amoureux. Mais je le désirais. Une sorte de volonté de le protéger en le faisant mien.

Tetsu répondit immédiatement à mon baiser et je me permis de poser une main sur sa hanche. Je ne devais pas aller plus loin, je ne devais pas trahir Ryota plus que je ne le faisais déjà. Je devais me contenir. Mais un jour, et je ne me faisais pas d'illusion là dessus, j'allais devoir passer le cap. Si je refusais, je ferai affreusement de mal à Tetsu, et je ne le voulais pas.

Mais comment faire cela à Ryota ? Le tromper avec un autre seulement par pitié, parce qu'on m'a regardé comme un chien battu et que je n'ai pas pu l'abandonner.

Je me séparais de Tetsu. Il gardait les yeux fermés, comme s'il savourait la rémanence de la chaleur de mes lèvres sur les siennes.

-Je t'aime, Aomine-kun.

Je sentis mon cœur se serrer. C'était ce que je craignais depuis le début.

-Moi aussi.

J'avais le cœur au bord des lèvres en disant cela. Je venais de plonger dans la spirale infernale. Je n'avais plus la moindre chance d'en réchapper.

Tetsu posa son crâne contre mon torse et nous restâmes comme ceci quelques minutes.

* * *

Nous avons marché dans la ville. Tetsu prenait ma main, je me sentais vide, seulement capable de ressentir le froid sur mes joues et mon nez qui coulait un peu. Je sentis à peine Tetsu s'arrêter près d'un carton dans une petite ruelle à côté d'un restaurant déjà fermé.

Dans le fameux carton se trouvait un chiot. Une sorte de husky, mais certainement croisé avec autre chose. Il avait des yeux semblables à ceux de Tetsu. Des yeux grands et bleus, mais aussi des yeux perdus dans l'immensité du monde, engloutis sous une tonne d'eau. Des yeux de chien battu tout simplement. La même impression qu'avec Tetsu.

-Il est tout seul.

Tetsu lâcha ma main et s'approcha du chiot. Mais, sur la défensive, le chiot mordit sa main tendue vers lui. Tetsu lâcha un petit cri et tomba sur les fesses. Il fixait sa main d'où coulait du sang. Mais il de réagissait pas, il la regardait avec fascination.

-Tetsu !

Je pris sa main et l'enveloppa dans la première chose que je trouvai (deux mouchoirs d'un vieux paquet qui traînait dans mes poches et qui était utile quand il y avait pénurie de papier toilette au lycée).

-Tu as mal ?

-Ça va.

Le chiot semblait avoir compris qu'il avait mal agit car il couinait maintenant et semblait vouloir des caresses.

-Oh, laisse-nous, le chien !

-Aomine-kun, il n'y est pour rien, ce n'est qu'un bébé.

Tetsu s'approcha de nouveau du chiot, mais en lui parlant d'une voix rassurante cette fois. Il prit le carton et le chien en même temps et se releva.

-Je vais le ramener chez moi.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. Mes parents ne diront rien. Mon père veut un chien depuis longtemps pour garder la maison le jour.

-Bon, fait comme tu veux.

Il sourit au chien et celui-ci aboya gentiment. Je n'étais qu'à moitié étonné que Tetsu aime les chiens. Il en avait l'air. Chez certaine personne, on peut lire en eux ce qu'il aime. Tetsu avait un tête à aimer les chiens, tout comme Ryota en fait.

-Je vais te raccompagner.

-D'accord.

Tetsu ouvrit la marche, je le suivais de prêt. J'avais froid aux mains et pensai un instant prendre la main de Tetsu car les siennes étaient sûrement plus chaudes, puis je réalisai la portée de ce geste et le fait que j'avais Ryota dans ma vie.

J'étais tout le temps déchiré entre les deux. Je ne pouvais plus nier que Tetsu m'attirait d'une certaine façon, et Ryota d'une autre. C'était définitif, je suis coupé en deux. J'étais comme au milieu des deux, chacun tenant un bout d'un élastique géant, quand l'un des deux me lâchera, moi, l'élastique, j'aurai affreusement mal. Et l'autre aussi, celui qui le tiendra encore désespérément.

Finalement, j'ai foutu en l'air leur deux vies parce que j'avais pitié d'une.

On prit le bus à un arrêt près d'un petit café ouvert 24 h/24. Il n'y avait personne. J'ai pensé quelque secondes à inviter Tetsu pour qu'on se réchauffe tous les deux, mais il était déjà tard. Je devais rentrer tôt chez moi. Ma mère m'imposait un couvre feu assez restreint.

-On descend dans trois arrêts, m'informa Tetsu.

Une fois assit côte à côté au fond du bus, Tetsu prit ma main discrètement. Le chien s'était quasiment roulé en boule dans le carton. Seules ses oreilles dépassaient.

-Je me demande comment on peut oser faire ça à un chiot.

-Les gens sont cruels, Tetsu, c'est dans la nature humaine de virer de sa vie les choses qui nous encombrent, les poids morts et ce qu'on aime pas. Ce chiot ne devait pas plaire à quelqu'un ou bien était issu d'une grossesse non prévue par le propriétaire et au lieu de tuer le chiots, il préféra l'abandonner.

-C'est tout de même un acte barbare. On ne peut pas abandonner un chiot, se dire que le fait qu'il soit encore en vie, qu'il ait une chance d'en sortir et ainsi se croire encore bon au fond. Il faut être mauvais pour faire du mal à quelqu'un. Qui que se soit, humain ou non. Je ne peux pas trouver de circonstance atténuante pour ces gens là.

-Mais ces andouilles ne sont jamais prises en flagrant délit, alors on ne saura jamais qui a fait ça.

-C'est notre arrêt.

Je me levai et laissai Tetsu passer devant moi dans l'allée entre les sièges. Nous descendons par la porte du fond en disant tout de même au revoir au chauffeur. Il n'y avait plus personne après nous dans le bus.

La maison de Tetsu était simple, une maison de banlieue moyenne comme beaucoup d'autres. Mais celle-ci avait un très grand jardin clôturé par un mur de pierre. La maison en elle-même semblait petite, dans un style assez européen. Elle comportait deux étages dont un doit être dans les combles car je pouvais voir des velux. La porte d'entrée était accessible par une petite terrasse elle-même atteignable par un petit escalier. Une pente goudronnée dans le jardin donnait sur un garage aménagé sous la maison. Dans la clôture, une porte en bois usée menait à la maison d'à côté. Une impressionnante et vieille bâtisse.

-C'est joli.

C'était bien plus chaleureux que ma maison moderne et impersonnelle. Je ne la déteste pas, c'est simplement qu'elle est différente ce celle de Tetsu qui a véritablement une âme. On sait qu'une famille existe à l'intérieur. Chez moi, on peut se poser la question.

-Tes parents sont là ?

-Oui. D'ailleurs... Ils ne savent pas. Je ne sais pas trop comment leur parler de toi.

-Oh. Je comprends, t'inquiète.

Tetsu paru soulagé. Il mourrait d'envie de m'embrasser, je le voyais très bien. Mais si jamais ses parents nous voyait, ils allaient peu être mal prendre cette relation. Dans le doute, mieux valait ne rien tenter.

-Bon... Je vais y aller. Je t'enverrai un message, j'espère qu'on pourra vite se revoir.

Sur ce, il passa le petit portail de la maison et suivi l'allée qui menait à l'escalier de la terrasse. Il me fit un petit signe avant de rentrer chez lui.

Seul, je fit demi-tour, retournai à l'arrêt de bus. Mon corps en entier me semblait lourd et insupportable. Je me détestais en cet instant.

* * *

 **Humhum... Alors ?**

 **Review ?**


	8. Chapitre 8 Tetsuya

**Salut !**

 **Enfin la suite ! Ce chapitre a été corrigé par Litch-sama, ma bêta ^^**

 **Emelynn21 : Argh, tant de questions ! Je ne peux pas te dire, tu verra bien, il ne reste plus longtemps à attendre pour avoir les réponses à ses question car la lumière sera bientôt faîte. Merci beaucoup de ton soutient, ça me fait très plaisir ^^**

 **Laura-067 : Oui, c'est à peu près ça pour le moment. (Pour le moment !). Malheureusement, c'est inévitable et c'est en ça que cette histoire est assez tragique car quoi qu'il arrive, il blessera quelqu'un. Il est dans une situation qui n'a aucune issue. Merci de ta review ^^**

 **Bonne lecture à vous !**

 **PS : Je publie la suite de Help et du Serpent noir aujourd'hui.**

* * *

Tetsuya

Je remontais l'allée, me répétant que je ne devais pas me retourner. Mes parents étaient devant la télévision, je les voyais légèrement à travers les rideaux blancs et fins d'été. Ma famille possédait deux paires de rideaux, une d'hiver, une d'été, celle d'été étant, bien évidement, plus fine et claire. Si jamais ils m'espionnaient, ce qui était déjà arrivé une ou deux fois, ils pourraient avoir des doutes. Je leur avais dit que j'étais avec Furihata-kun.

Le chiot jappa dès qu'on eut franchi la porte de la maison. L'air était chaud par rapport à dehors. C'était très agréable.

-Tu es rentré, Tetsuya ? Demanda la voix grave de Junsuke.

-Oui.

Le chiot aboya de nouveau.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Euh...

Je déposai le carton sur le sol et en sortit le chiot que je pris dans mes bras. Je vis ma mère et Junsuke se lever du canapé et venir vers moi.

-Mais qu'est-ce que... Tetsuya ? Fit ma mère.

-C'est un chiot.

-On avait vu, rétorqua Junsuke.

-Il est mignon, dis-je pour sa défense.

Le chiot aboya de manière adorable et je vis les yeux de Junsuke s'attendrir légèrement. J'avais peut-être une chance. J'avais dit à Aomine que l'adoption ne poserai pas de problèmes, mais je pense m'être un peu trompé.

-Tetsuya, il est adorable et son histoire doit être poignante, mais on ne peux pas le garder ici. Il est sûrement plein de puces et de tiques. Je hais les tiques.

-Maman, il n'a personne. Et il pourrai défendre la maison quand on s'absente.

-On a une alarme pour ça.

-S'il vous plaît. Je ne demande pas grand chose d'habitude. Mais il m'a fait pitié et il...

-Tetsuya ! Ta main !

Ma mère se précipita vers moi et me prit le chiot des mains pour le tendre à Junsuke. Elle examina ma main, retirant les mouchoirs qu'Aomine avait gentiment mis.

-C'est lui qui t'as fait ça ? On ne peux pas le garder à la maison s'il t'a mordu.

-Je lui ait fait peur, c'est de ma faute. Ce n'est qu'un chiot, si on l'éduque comme il faut, il deviendra un bon chien.

-Et qui va l'éduquer ? Je n'ai pas le temps et Junsuke non plus.

-Moi je pourrai le faire. Je m'occuperai de lui, je vous le promets.

-C'est non, Tetsuya ! Je ne vais pas céder à tes caprices ! Un chien, ce n'est pas rien, comment on va faire si on doit partir en voyage tous les trois, qui va s'en occuper quand tu est chez ton père, il ne voudra pas que tu amènes un animal chez lui ! Réfléchis un peu aux conséquences, Tetsuya !

Je bouillonnais. Je brûlais de rage à l'intérieur, mais je gardais le visage neutre que je m'étais construit avec le temps, le visage que j'ai dû adopter à cause de mon père, ce visage qu'il veut que j'ai, que Seijuro a aussi devant lui. Une face inexpressive que j'ai même adopté au lycée, une voix morne qui n'est pas la mienne.

Mais je voulais m'énerver, je voulais me faire entendre, ne plus être la petite créature soumise au bon vouloir des adultes.

Je n'ai jamais fait ma crise d'adolescence, c'est peut-être le moment de commencer.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer alors ? Tu vas remettre ce petit chien à la rue ? Il va mourir si tout le monde réagit comme toi en le trouvant ! « J'ai une petite vie parfaite, ma maison va bien, pourquoi je prêterais attention à un chiot en détresse s'il brise ma routine sans problème ? » Tu réagis comme mon père alors que tu est censée être différente. À moins que tu ais changé, y a t-il encore une chose que je ne sais pas ? Un autre demi-frère caché ? Junsuke est le père d'un autre enfant ? Il a une double vie ? Pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit d'être normal, d'avoir un chien, de m'en occuper ? Pourquoi je dois être parfait ? Je vais devoir renoncer à combien de chose pour ne faire plaisir qu'à une seule personne ? Tu te montres autoritaire face à moi, mais pourquoi ? Tu ne l'as jamais été avant ! Tu veux montrer à mon père que toi aussi tu peut être ferme ? Que toi aussi tu sais éduquer un enfant pour en faire un monstre de solitude et de folie ? Et bien sache qu'à ce rythme, tu vas réussir sans le moindre problème.

Dans ma rage, je n'avais pas vu à quel point je les avais blessés tous les deux. Étais-je encore un bon fils comme je le prétendais ? Je me sentais honteux de leur avoir dit tout cela. C'était le genre de sentiments, de remarques qu'on doit garder en soi, ils n'ont pas besoin de l'entendre, pas de ma bouche, pas directement, pas un soir d'une journée qui était déjà compliquée. Ma mère ne m'a presque pas vu, je suis rentré de Kyoto après une journée de leçons de bonne manière au manoir des Akashi, et après le dîner, je file dans la ville avec un ami.

Junsuke ne semblait pas savoir quel parti prendre. Le mien et celui du chiot, ou bien celui de sa femme. Je ne pouvais pas attendre qu'il décide. Je suis parti dans ma chambre et grimpait des escalier plus vite que je ne l'ai jamais fait. Je fermai ma porte à clé et m'adossai contre elle avant de me laisser glisser pour atterrir sur les fesses. Je caressai la moquette de mes doigts et retenait mes larmes. J'avais brisé mon masque. C'était douloureux.

Je me sentais mal, vide. Une sensation que je n'avais plus ressenti depuis que je sortais avec Aomine. Je devrais peut-être l'appeler, peut-être qu'il pourrait me réconforter, me comprendre. Ou bien Seijuro. Il me connaît si bien depuis le temps. Et puis, lui, il a eu un chat quand il était petit. Peut-être que le chiot ne posera pas de problème s'il vient dans le manoir ? Les domestiques sauront s'occuper de lui, et je pourrai, dans le pire des cas, le laisser à grand-mère.

Il y a toujours une solution.

Vidé de tout sentiments, de toutes envies, je me levai et retirai ma veste et le reste de mes vêtements pour me mettre en pyjama et me glisser sous ma couette. Je ne sentais pas la douleur de ma blessure à la main, je l'avais presque oubliée en fait. J'éteignis ma lumière et laissai mes pensées noires que je combattais pourtant depuis longtemps m'envahir et voler ma conscience. Je les sentais grignoter mon cerveau, me dire que ma mère va changer, qu'elle deviendra comme mon père. Je serai seul, encore plus seul. Aomine comprendra un jour qui je suis, qui je cache. Il me laissera tomber, comme tous les autres. Peut-être que maman est si autoritaire parce qu'elle ne veux plus de moi. Je suis un fardeau. Après tout, je viens d'une grossesse hasardeuse. Elle était jeune quand je suis venu au monde, elle n'avait même pas fini ses études. Elle serait plus heureuse si je n'étais pas là. Elle n'aurait pas eu besoin de revoir Masaomi, elle se serait mariée et aurait eu un enfant avec Junsuke, un enfant qu'elle aurait voulu. Je sais qu'elle pense à un deuxième enfant, mais qu'elle se refuse ce bonheur parce que je suis là et qu'elle sait que je me sentirai abandonné, remplacé, comme une pièce imparfaite.

« _Ta première mission, en tant qu'héritier de la famille Akashi, est d'être parfait en toute circonstances, Tetsuya._ »

C'était la première chose que mon père m'avait dit quand nous nous sommes retrouvé tous les deux dans son bureau. Puis, il m'a expliqué sa société, celle que je reprendrais peut-être bientôt. Dans deux ans.

Aomine ne voudra rester avec moi que parce que je suis un héritier. Il comprendra le capital que je représente. Il comprendra la richesse que je peux lui donner. Il ne sera pas différent des autres.

Je ferai mieux d'abandonner l'idée d'être heureux.

J'imaginai Junsuke prendre la voiture sous les ordres de ma mère, mettre le chiot dans un carton et l'emmener loin d'ici, dans un endroit où on le trouvera peut-être, peut-être pas. Un lieu où il n'aura peut-être rien à manger. Ou les gendarmes, un jour, trouverons son corps parce que quelqu'un a signalé qu'il y avait une mauvaise odeur. Son corps sera emmené dans une morgue, puis brûlé.

Et moi ? Que deviendra mon corps ? Est-ce que maman mettra dans mon cercueil mon doudou qu'elle a gardé depuis que je refuse de dormir avec, depuis mes neuf ans en fait, depuis qu'on ma dit de ne plus le faire car c'était un comportement de gamin. Seijuro n'avait jamais eu de doudou. Il n'avait jamais eu de gentilles attentions. Il avait eu un père autoritaire, une mère malade depuis de longues années qui ne pouvait plus jouer avec lui durant les périodes où elle était hospitalisée car son cancer revenait en force.

Mais moi, contrairement à lui, j'ai découvert cette vie froide alors que j'en avait connu une chaleureuse avant. Mais une vie dans le mensonge.

Mes pensées s'obscurcissaient de plus en plus vite, j'avais mal de partout, je me sentais fatigué, j'avais sommeil, je m'endormais, lentement, puis, de plus en plus vite, sans me rendre compte que je pleurai.

Peu de temps après avoir sombré dans le sommeil, une clé tourna dans la serrure de ma porte et ce bruit me réveilla. Junsuke franchi le seuil et vint vers mon lit, il posa le double de ma clé sur mon bureau et s'assit près de moi. Il caressa mes cheveux qui dépassait de la couette.

-Tetsuya... Ce chiot te ressemble beaucoup. Notamment pour les yeux. On a beaucoup parlé avec ta mère. On s'est mis d'accord sur un prénom : Nigou. Ce sera un second Tetsuya à la maison.

-Alors on le garde ? demandais-je d'une voix plate.

-Oui. On trouvera un chenil pour les vacances et on s'occupera de lui les week-ends où tu ne sera pas là.

-D'accord.

-Il va falloir que tu parles à a mère. Mais demain, quand vous aurez dormis tous les deux. Il y a des choses que vous devez mettre au clair. Je pense que tu regrettes ce que tu lui as dis, que tu veux t'excuser, et que tu ne pensais pas tes mots.

 _Non. C'est faux. Je pensais tout._

-On a tous des moments où on se sent moins bien. Mais il ne faut pas non plus que tu crie sur tout le monde, ça ne te ressemble pas.

Je sentais de l'inquiétude dans sa voix. Rien d'étonnant. Il pensais que je déraillais, c'est ce que ma mère as dû penser aussi.

-Je sais que tu n'es pas bien depuis quelques mois, que cette situation te pèse mais...

-Non. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'avoir une famille en deux morceaux, d'être partagé entre les deux, de n'en avoir aucune qui convienne car elles sont chacune des lacunes.

Dans ma famille de Tokyo, je n'avais pas Seijuro, mais j'avais ma mère et ma grand-mère. Junsuke s'était, avec le temps, retiré de ma vie. Il comprenait qu'il n'était finalement plus grand chose plus moi. Nous n'avons plus le temps de passer tu temps ensemble comme avant, à faire des maquettes et des bonhommes de neige en hiver. Mais dans ma famille de Kyoto, j'avais Seijuro. Il représente une personne devenue essentielle pour moi, il m'a appris beaucoup de choses, il me comprend, il est un peu comme moi.

-Alors dis-nous ce qu'il ne va pas ici. On peut faire des efforts pour que ce soit mieux pour toi.

-Vous ne pouvez rien faire.

-Tetsuya... Tu es vraiment comme mon fils...

-Je ne le suis pas.

Je sentis la main sur mes cheveux se retirer. Je l'avais blessé. Je lui avais fait atrocement mal. Rien qu'avec des mots. J'ai honte. Honte, honte et encore honte. Je me sens si mal que je me rends plus compte de ce que je dis, je suis si fatigué par ma journée et par ma vie en général, j'ai besoin de repos, qu'on me laisse. Je m'excuserai demain. Ou jamais. Peut-importe. Je veux être seul. Seul avec moi et mes pensées sombres, mon réconfort.

-Tu veux bien me laisser ?

-D-d'accord. Alors, bonne nuit. Nigou dort sur le canapé en bas. On l'a lavé et on ira lui acheter des...

-Tout de suite.

Il se tut et il se leva. Il ne reprit pas la clé et sortit en refermant doucement la porte.

Le noir envahit ma chambre et mon cerveau.

* * *

 **Aloooors ? Un petit review ?**


	9. Chapitre 9 Daiki

**Hey !**

 **Je sais, ça fait un bail que je n'ai pas republié dans cette fic. Mais je suis de retour.**

 **Aokaga168 : Merci ^^ Kuroko a des circonstances atténuantes, je sais bien qu'il a un peu exagéré mais voilà. J'avoue que moi non plus je sais pas trop comment il pourrai faire dans la réalité. Je n'écris pas beaucoup de passage où il parle par texto aux deux en même temps. Alors, si ça peut te rassurer, il va trouver quelqu'un à qui se confier. Merci encore pour ce review, ça me fait plaisir.  
**

 **Aijiahdompey : De toute façon tu aimes tout ^^ Contente que ça te plaise. Ahah, oui, c'est sûr que Masaomi ne comprendrait rien du tout si Akashi lui crachait dessus du jour au lendemain. Merci !**

 **Emelynn21 : Mais de rien ! Alors, cette fic comporte 31 chapitre plus un petit épilogue. Daiki va faire la connaissance avec une partie de la famille de Kuroko, j'espère que cette confrontation te plaira. Merci beaucoup !  
**

 **Laura-067 : Ouais, j'ai trouvé ça un peu rude aussi, mais Kuroko a montré qu'il savait se mettre en colère. Il y a des moment où on a besoin de cracher sur le monde. Alors, il va se réconcilier, mais ça va prendre un peu de temps. En fait, c'est un peu compliqué et un peu trop long a expliquer. Ils ne vont pas chercher à savoir mais il va se passer quelque chose d'autres et ils vont donc penser que c'est ce qui perturbe Kuroko. Brefouille, merci pour ce review ^^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **PS : J'ai publié la suite du Serpent noir. Demain, je compte publier la suite de Début de la fin et le premier chapitre de mon Nash x Akashi : That my heart breaks.**

* * *

Daiki

C'était le troisième rencard. J'étais relativement stressé. En toute honnêteté, le silence que Tetsu m'avait fait subir pendant deux jour ne m'a pas rassuré. Puis, hier soir, il m'a envoyé un message pour me dire qu'il voulait me voir aujourd'hui.

Ryota m'avait parlé, lui, pendant ces deux jours, mais lui répondre quand il me disait qu'il m'aimait me rendait fou. Je voulais lui dire, à genoux, la vérité. Ce mensonge me pesait trop. Je devais dire à Tetsu, trouver une excuse valable pour lui dire que je voulais que tout s'arrête. Le troisième rencard, une fois ce cap passé, on peu dire que la relation devient vraiment sérieuse.

Je devaus mettre fin à tout ça aujourd'hui. Je ne supporterai pas cette situation un jour de plus.

J'enfilai mes basket et prenais mes clés dans le petit panier dans l'entré. Je souhaitais une bonne après-midi au vide de la maison, comme j'aime bien le faire (en fait, je n'était pas seul, il restait Raoul, la tortue perdue dans son vivarium trois fois trop grand).

-Manges-bien ta salade !

Je filais en direction du centre-ville. Tetsu m'avait donné rendez-vous près d'un petit café. Il m'a aussi dit que Nigou, le chiot, sera là mais qu'il était très sage. Je n'avais pas trop demandé des nouvelles de la créature, je lui demanderai directement.

Je prend le bus, descend un arrêt plus loin et en reprend un autre pour arriver à cent mètres du café.

Testu est déjà installé à l'intérieur, dans un coin du café, près d'un poteau qui maintenait la mezzanine du premier étage. Il tenait la carte du café et semblait parler tout seul. Je regardais s'il avait son téléphone en main, mais ce n'était pas le cas. En avançant vers lui, je remarquais qu'il y avait quelqu'un avec lui.

Il était roux, une couleur d'ailleurs très étrange. Il avait plusieurs reflets, des très clairs, presque roses et d'autres plus foncés, comme le sang. Je pouvais voir sa peau très blanche, sa carrure de sportif et ses épaules larges. Il était habillé d'une façon très chic, on aurait dit un gosse de riche avec son pull gris, son jean parfaitement coupé et ses chaussures en cuir. Je ne le voyais que de dos, mais je sentais qu'il débordait d'arrogance.

Qui est-ce ? Un ami de Tetsu ? Un mec simplement venu le draguer ?

-Salut, dis-je en m'approchant de la table.

Le rouquin se tournât vers moi. Je croisai ses yeux eux aussi rouges aux reflets sombres et clairs. Mais ce qui m'interpellais le plus et ce qui m'intimidais, c'était ses pupilles félines. Ils possèdais des pupilles fendues. Ce n'était naturellement pas possible.

De près, son visage était vraiment beau, plus beau que Ryota, je devais bien le dire. Quelque chose chez lui semblait anormal, son aura était bizarre. Elle changeait, vacillait. Et puis, il y avait cette ressemblance physique avec Tetsu. Je ne serai pas étonné d'apprendre que c'est son cousin ou un truc dans le genre.

-Bonjour, Aomine-kun.

Nigou jappât depuis le dessous de la table. Il semblait avoir repris du poil de la bête, le toutou !

Je m'asseyais à côté du bleuté et passais un bras dans son dos de manière assez protectrice.

-Aomine-kun, je te présente Akashi-kun, mon demi-frère.

-Enchanté.

-De même, Aomine Daiki.

Dans son regard, je lisait une forme de sournoiserie, de sadisme, qui me mettait mal à l'aise. Il était trop poli, trop chic, trop parfait. Et puis, quelque chose ne semblait pas tourner rond chez lui. Une chose sur laquelle je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt.

Mais j'y pense ! Si ce demi-frère est là, je ne pourrai pas larguer Tetsu ! Je dégluti. Cet après-midi va être compliqué. J'allais devoir me faire passer pour le petit-ami parfait devant Tetsu _et_ devant son demi-frère.

-Nigou sembles aller bien, dis-je pour combler le silence relativement pesant.

-En effet, il mange et dort beaucoup.

-Il dort dans ta chambre ?

-Non, pour le moment, on lui a mit un pouf dans le salon. Il est déjà couvert de poils.

-C'est le problème avec n'importe quel animal de compagnie.

-Tu en as toi ? Des animaux.

-Une tortue tropicale.

Je zyeutais le demi-frère qui semblait plus intéressé par la carte que par notre conversation. Il fallait dire qu'elle n'était pas passionnante. Sans doute que ce mec préférait quand on parlait de politique, de science et ce genre de truc d'intello que faisait les gosses de riche dans son genre.

Je ne l'aimais pas.

Mais je fis semblant d'être sympa.

-Tu as quel âge ?

-Quelle question originale..., répondit-il sans lever les yeux de la carte et d'une voix condescendante.

-Akashi-kun.

La voix de Tetsu, ferme et froide m'avais surpri.

-J'ai 15 ans, jusqu'en décembre, repris le demi-frère d'un ton beaucoup plus calme et en me regardant dans les yeux.

Son regard avait changé, il était moins froid et supérieur.

-Tu es au lycée ?

-Oui. À Rakuzan.

-C'est où ? Il ne me semble pas que se soit à Tokyo.

-Oh ! Tu es fort en géographie, se moquât-il d'un ton supérieur.

-Akashi-kun.

Il reprit de nouveau sa voix plus calme pour me dire qu'il était de Kyoto.

-Il y a un club de basket à Rakuzan ?

-Oui. On est même très renommé. Nous avons gagné tous les grand titres des trois dernières années.

-Waouh ! C'est dingue. Qui est votre capitaine ?

-C'est moi.

J'étais impressionné. Un gamin, aussi fort soit-il, ne devrait pas pouvoir être capitaine. Il devait avoir un talent de leader vraiment inné. Ce fut seulement là que je percutai qu'il s'appelait Akashi. Même à Tokyo, la famille Akashi était connue. C'était l'une des plus influente du pays. L'entreprise Akacorp influence les marchés mondiaux dans le domaine de développement commerciale. Même moi qui ne suis pas beaucoup les infos, je sais ça. Tetsu aurait un lien avec une si illustre famille ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'une mec de Kyoto peut bien faire à Tokyo ? En pleine semaine de cours en plus.

-Rakuzan avait un match amical à Tokyo. Comme le voyage est long, le lycée préfère que l'on fasse plusieurs match pendant le séjour, histoire d'éviter qu'on passe notre temps en voyage. Nous avions un match ce matin, juste après notre arrivée, et nous en avons un demain matin. Je dors chez Tetsuya pour la nuit.

-Je vois. C'est cool.

Le serveur arriva et nous demanda ce que l'on voulait. Je n'avais même pas regardé la carte alors je demandai un coca. Tetsu prit un milk-shake à la vanille et Akashi un café allongé.

Je n'osai pas trop poser de question à propos de leur liens de parenté. J'essayai de deviner si c'était leur père ou leur mère qu'ils avaient en commun. Tetsu m'avait dit que ses parents n'étaient pas divorcé. Lui vivait à Tokyo, Akashi à Kyoto. C'était tout ce que je savais de sa famille.

C'était vraiment au troisième rencard qu'on apprenait le plus important.

Il eu un silence pesant pendant que le serveur préparait notre commande. J'observai le demi-frère de Tetsu qui fixait le dehors avec un regard un peu perdu. Son aura vacillait sans arrêt, passant de « normal » à sombre en quelque secondes. Ce changement semblait se voir dans ses yeux. L'un était parfois très légèrement plus clair, du moins, c'était l'impression qu'il donnait. Il tirait vers le orange doré.

-Ce milk-shake était moins bon que ceux du maji-bruger, commentât Tetsu après avoir bu une gorgée.

-Je n'en sais rien, je ne traîne pas dans ce genre d'endroit, souffla le rouge, comme épuisé, en touillant son café.

-Akashi-kun...

Tetsu le regardait presque avec un air triste. Puis il retourna à son milk-shake pendant que je sirotai mon coca en observant la scène.

-Il est moins bon que celui que tu as bu à la fête ? Demandais-je.

-Oui. Le pire que j'ai mangé, c'était dans une fête foraine quand j'avais douze ou treize ans. J'y étais allé avec des amis. Mais le meilleur reste incontestablement celui du maji-burger.

-Genre... Tu les as tous goûté.

-À peu-près. J'en bois dès que j'en vois presque.

-Goinfre.

Je vis un petit sourire sur son visage pendant qu'il aspirait le liquide par la paille orange flashe.

Akashi proposa le payer, mais j'étais gêné qu'il nous offre ainsi notre consommation. Je préférais au moins le rembourser. Après quelques négociations, on décida que chacun payerai sa part.

Nous sortîmes du café une heure environ après que j'y soit entré. Tetsu me disait au revoir, il devait rentrer assez tôt aujourd'hui. Il me confia qu'Akashi était plutôt fatigué.

Pendant le que le rouge caressait Nigou, je prit Tetsu dans mes bras et l'embrassa délicatement sur la bouche. Je n'avais finalement rien pu faire aujourd'hui. Encore un jour dans le mensonge. Je ne pourrai sûrement plus lui dire la vérité maintenant.

-Au fait, je voulais te demander quel parent vous aviez en commun ?

Tetsu se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

-Le père. C'est compliqué mais... en gros, ma mère a eu une aventure avec lui dans sa jeunesse, ce n'était qu'un soir. Elle s'est retrouvé avec moi sur les bras et je n'ai découvert qu'il n'y a peu de temps que son mari actuel, qu'elle a épousé après ma naissance, n'était en fait pas mon père. La mère d'Akashi-kun est morte. C'est pour ça qu'il a voulu me rencontrer. J'étais un peu le fils illégitime, mais maintenant qu'il n'a plus d'épouse, Akashi-kun et moi sommes un peu a égalité.

-Vous êtes dans la course pour l'héritage, c'est ça ? dis-je pour rire.

Mais Tetsu me riait pas. Il me regarda intensément.

-Ne dis pas ça.

Puis il s'éloigna et retourna vers Nigou. Akashi se releva et me toisa d'un regard plutôt inquiétant avant de venir vers moi. Son aura était sombre.

-Écoute. Je veux ce qui est le mieux pour Tetsuya. Si tu lui fais le moindre mal, tu aura droit à des représailles de ma part. Tu ne sais pas à quel point il peut être fragile, et moi, à quel point je peux être...

-Akashi-kun !

Il s'arrêta soudain. L'aura redevint plus claire.

-On rentre, Akashi-kun. Au revoir, Aomine-kun...

Il prit la laisse de Nigou et partit, vite suivi par son demi-frère qui lui emboîtait le pas.

Je ne remarqua que j'avais cessé de respirer que quand l'air retourna dans mes poumons en me brûlant la trachée.

Ce mec faisait vraiment peur par moment. Il devait être bipolaire ou un truc dans le genre. Mais il était dangereux. Il pouvait l'être. L'univers au complet souhaitait que je souffre, j'avais fait une erreur, une seule erreur, et me voilà dans un cercle infernal.

Je vais exploser.

J'en ais ras le bol de mentir. Mais que faire d'autres ? Maintenant, faire marche arrière serait encore plus dur.

Je n'ai plus aucun échappatoire.

À part disparaître.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà !**

 **à plus !**


	10. Chapitre 10 Tetsuya

**Salut.**

 **Je publie en coup de vent, j'ai beaucoup de travaille comme vous le savez. Mais dans mon emploi du temps ultra chargé, je me suis laissé du temps le week-end, une petite heure, pour la publication. Ainsi, je publierai un chapitre par semaine d'une de mes quatre fics en cours (aléatoirement je pense, ça dépendra de mon humeur).**

 **Emelynn21 : ça en a le potentiel, effectivement ^^ Merci. De rien, je répond toujours (sauf quand ce sont les dernier chapitres où les OS, là j'avoue que je le fais plus rarement). Akashi a un grand rôle dans cette histoire, peut-être même plus important que Kise. Je ne peux pas te dire quand sera le prochain chapitre, désolé, je suis débordée. Merci encore !**

 **Aokaga168 : Oh oui ! Ah, oui, cette fic est aussi imprévisible qu'Akashi si on peut dire ^^ Merci pour ce review, j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire.**

 **Ajiahdompey : Merci ^^ Oui, j'ai un penchant pour les histoires compliquées et pour la torture de personnages. Ah, ce chapitre ne va pas concerner Kise ^^ Mais tu verra bien le prochain ! Bisous !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Tetsuya

Je marchais à ses côtés depuis déjà un quart d'heure et il ne disait rien. Certes, Seijuro n'était pas bavard de nature, mais je lui avais proposé de rencontrer Aomine et j'attendais bien un petit commentaire.

Mais il n'était pas vraiment dans un état où je pouvais lui parler librement.

-Akashi-kun, comment as-tu trouvé Aomine-kun ? Demandais-je d'une petite voix, persuadé qu'il ne m'écoutais pas.

Il me regarda, l'un de ses yeux était plus clair. Il allait dire quelque chose de pas sympa. Il allait être méchant, comme toujours dans ces moments.

-Il n'est pas pour toi. Il paraît bête. Le genre de mec qui ne s'intéresse qu'au sexe, il te laissera tomber dès qu'il t'aura emmené dans son lit.

-Tu es horrible.

Son regard changea, il s'adoucit.

-Je trouve qu'Aomine te protège beaucoup. Il semble attaché à toi. Cela dit, il y a une chose chez lui qui me semble étrange. Il avait comme peur de quelque chose.

-Peut-être de toi.

-Tetsuya... Je sais me maîtriser.

-Non. Justement. Tu ne sais pas. Tu ne peux pas et tu ne pourra jamais. Il y a moi et les médicaments pour ça.

-Je peux m'en sortir seul.

-Non. T'es-tu rendu compte que tu avais répondu deux fois à ma question ? L'une où tu me disais qu'Aomine-kun n'était pas pour moi, et l'autre, à l'instant, où tu me disais qu'Aomine-kun était attaché à moi.

-Tu mens.

-Non. Tu es malade, Akashi-kun. Il est temps que tu le reconnaisses.

-Tu mens.

Cela ne servait à rien de discuter avec lui plus longtemps. Seijuro ne reconnaîtra jamais qu'il est malade, il ne le peux pas de toute manière. Parfois, le médecin me l'a expliqué ainsi, Seijuro perd conscience de son corps et un autre lui, quelqu'un que son inconscient à lui-même inventé le remplace. Et ce n'est pas quelqu'un de bien qui vient à sa place. C'est toujours le même. Un Seijuro, mais plus méchant, acerbe, froid par moment, hautain, et aussi sadique. Puis, le vrai Seijuro, celui qui est vraiment mon demi-frère, revient. Parfois, il revient parce que je l'appel, ou bien ce sont les médicaments qui le font revenir. Il a ce qu'on appel plus communément un dédoublement de personnalité. C'est une maladie très rare à diagnostiquer. Il paraît que durant les dernier mois de sa vie, Shiori, la mère de Seijuro était devenu folle, qu'elle voyait des esprits partout, qu'elle changeait du coq à l'âne en permanence. Mais c'était parce qu'elle avait des cellules cancéreuses qui lui mangeaient le cerveau. Elle ne reconnaissait même plus son fils. La dernière fois que Seijuro l'avait vu en vie, elle était inconsciente, elle dormait paisiblement, chauve, sur un lit blanc. Et elle était morte là, au moment où il avait prit sa main.

Seijuro m'avait très souvent parlé de cette scène, elle l'avait profondément marqué. Les psychiatres qui le suivent ne trouvent pas d'autres explications que le décès de sa mère. Mais étant donné que la grand-mère de Seijuro a elle aussi des antécédent psychiatrique, notre père à décidé de faire plus d'analyse sur Seijuro et finalement, il y a un an environ, on a découvert que son trouble était génétique. Une malformation dans son cerveau, un problème de transmission chimiques entre ses neurones. Finalement, la formidable machine qui lui permet de faire des calculs très compliqués en trois secondes, de résoudre une énigme, de me battre en cinq coups au shogi, lui faisait défaut depuis deux ans. Elle le forçait à avoir des crises de panique, des périodes paranoïaques, dépressives, délirantes, des périodes où, pendant des jours et des jours, c'était l'autre au commande.

Il n'était plus vraiment le vrai Seijuro. Mais je l'aimais quand même. Je restais pour lui, j'allais à Kyoto pour lui. Il avait besoin de moi, et moi, j'avais besoin de savoir qu'il était là, que j'étais important à ses yeux, non pas parce que j'étais son point de repère quand il perdait la tête, mais parce que je suis moi. Je l'aidais, il m'aidait en retour. Il me comprend. Nous sommes tous les deux des âmes brisées.

-Tu ira dormir quand on rentrera.

-Je ne suis pas fatigué.

-Là, c'est toi qui mens, Akashi-kun.

Je le vis sourire. Il pouvait encore sourire. Alors je souriait à mon tour, et je savais qu'il m'avait vu.

-Je n'aime pas le fait que je ne sois plus le centre de ton monde, confia finalement le rouge.

-Tu es encore mon frère. Je resterai avec toi.

-Tu promets ?

-Je promet. Ce sera toujours à toi que je me confierai le premier.

-Merci, soufflât-il.

Seijuro avait l'air normal quand on le voyait de loin, mais de près, on voyait que son regard était étrange, qu'il ne vous fixait jamais vraiment dans les yeux s'il ne vous connaissait pas, que ses yeux changeaient parfois de couleur, l'un qui s'éclaircissait notamment. Mais son vrai lui était gentil, vraiment gentil et attentionné. Il prenait sérieusement son traitement, même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi on lui faisait avaler toutes ces pilules matin midi et soir. Mais il les prenait quand même. Et puis, il restait le cachets bleu et jaune au cas où il n'irait vraiment pas bien, des « si besoin »* comme on dirait à l'hôpital. J'avais toujours un paquet sur moi quand il venait à la maison et quand j'allais chez lui aussi.

Notre père lui permettait d'aller normalement à l'école, mais tout le monde dans ses amis proches, ceux du club de basket, savaient ce qu'il cachait. Mais il pouvait encore jouer et vivre une vie presque normale. Même si sa concentration en cour était limité. Le soir, il devait rentrer tôt avec son chauffeur personnel, il rentrait à la maison et il avait des cours particuliers pendant trois heures pour qu'il continue à avoir les meilleurs notes. Il passait ses week-end reclus, il n'avait jamais le droit de sortir, sauf si j'allais avec lui.

Mais voilà, comme personne n'était sûr que Seijuro soit un jour capable de reprendre l'entreprise familiale, ce sera à moi de le faire. Et je ne voulais pas. Je voulais vivre la vie que je voulais, ne pas me la voir imposer. Je pouvais dire non. J'avais le choix. Mais dans deux ans, si je dis non, je ne reverrai plus jamais Seijuro. Mon père savait que Seijuro était important pour moi, il me faisait du chantage affectif. Ma mère ne le sait pas.

Il y a beaucoup de choses qu'elle ignore sur moi. Suis-je encore un bon fils ? Je lui mens de plus en plus souvent.

La maison était en vue. Le soleil déclinait de plus en plus vite. Bientôt, l'heure d'hiver. Le temps froid signe de fin d'automne s'était installé d'un coup alors qu'il faisait vraiment chaud avant. Ça a été très brutal cette année. Sur la route, les feuilles mortes se battaient en duel dans le vent. Les voitures qui passaient écrasaient leurs danses.

Arrivé dans la maison, je détachais la laisse de Nigou et il filait vers ses croquettes et son eau. Il buvait goulûment et revenait me voir avec le menton trempé.

-Décidément, il n'a aucune bonne manière.

-Ce n'est qu'un chiot, Akashi-kun.

-Anubis était propre dès ses trois mois. Cette boule de poils doit déjà avoir six mois, voir plus.

-Ne compare pas un chat et un chien.

-Ne me donne pas d'ordre.

Je tournai la tête vers lui et vit son œil droit plus clair. Il était vraiment en train de perdre la tête. Il avait besoin de repos, beaucoup de repos et son médicaments d'urgence. J'avais l'habitude de gérer ça, mais je détestais le faire. Je perdais mon frère par petite bribes.

-Je vais chercher de l'eau.

-Je n'ai pas soif.

-Tu vas boire.

-Ne me donne pas d'ordres, Tetsuya.

Sa voix était vraiment colérique, je sentais, même de dos, son aura sombre et menaçante. Il pourrai me faire du mal, il pourrai me faire pleins de choses, mais je savais qu'il ne me ferai jamais rien. Il m'aimait trop pour ça. _Je suis important._

Dans la cuisine, je pris un verre en plastique, juste au cas où il tenterait de se couper avec un verre en verre, et le rempli d'eau que j'apportai à Seijuro. Il regardait Nigou en train de se rouler en boule sur le pouf couvert de poils.

-Tiens.

Il prit le verre d'eau et le médicaments que je sortit de la plaquette qui se trouvait cachée dans mon porte feuille. Seijuro avala le cachet, il savait à peu prêt pourquoi il le prenait, on lui expliquait souvent qu'il était malade, mais il ne croyais jamais personne, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas se rendre compte qu'il l'était. Les symptômes ne lui apparaissaient pas, il n'y a que nous qui les subissions. Il prenait les médicaments pour qu'on le laisse tranquille, pour me faire plaisir.

Je prit son bras et l'emmena dans ma chambre à l'étage. Je l'aidai à s'allonger sous la couette, encore à moitié habillé avec son jean et le tee-shirt sous son pull. J'avais retiré ses chaussettes pour qu'il n'ai pas trop chaud. Il n'y avait pas que le match qui l'avait fatigué, mais aussi ce fichu médicament qui le shootait complètement.

Ma mère m'appela du rez de chaussé et je descendit. Nous devions aller manger chez grand-mère ce soir.

-Seijuro-kun n'est pas là ?

-Il dort. Le match de ce matin l'a beaucoup fatigué.

Elle baissa un peu les yeux. Mais elle ne pouvais même pas imaginer à quel point le repos pouvait être important pour lui. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer ce qu'il vivait jours après jours.

-Allons-y. Je ne pense pas qu'il se réveillera de si tôt.

-D'accord. Chéri, tu es prêt ?

-J'arrive.

Junsuke enfilai sa veste et nous sortîmes de la maison pour passer la vieille porte verte au fond du jardin. Elle donnait sur la maison voisine, celle de grand-mère. La mère de ma mère, Chisako Kuroko.

Elle ressemblait en de nombreux points à sa fille. Surtout les yeux. J'avais les même yeux que ma mère, les même yeux que ma grand-mère, et les même yeux que mon arrière-grand-père. Cette caractéristique est comme les pupille fendues des Akashi ou bien les cheveux rouges des Kurushima, la famille de Shiori. Ou encore leur malformation neuronales génétique. Si Seijuro et moi étions vraiment frère, de la même mère et du même père, soit nous serions malades tous les deux, soit nous serions normaux. Peut-importe, je voulais être comme lui, je ne voulais pas du gouffre qui se creusait.

Les cheveux argentés de grand-mère scintillaient sous l'éclairage extérieur. Elle nous attendait sur le perron.

Quand elle me vit, elle me prit chaleureusement dans ses bras.

-Mon petit Tetsuya... c'est toujours un plaisir de te voir.

-Bonjour, mamie. Je suis content d'être là moi aussi.

-Bonjour maman.

Elle salua sa fille et serra poliment la main de Junsuke.

Nous entrâmes dans la vieille maison et suivîmes grand-mère dans le salon où la table était déjà mise et où l'entré froide nous attendait, servie dans de petites assiettes.

-Ton frère n'est pas là ?

-Non, il est fatigué. Il a eu un match de basket ce matin et nous sommes allé marcher cet après-midi.

-Oh. Je vois. Tu lui dira bonjour de ma part quand tu ira le voir.

-Bien sûr.

Seijuro n'avait vu que deux où trois fois grand-mère. Il n'était pas encore malade à cette époque et je n'avais pas voulu lui dire qu'il l'était maintenant. Je ne pouvais pas dire que j'évitais les rencontres entre eux, mais je ne les encourageais pas pour autant.

Le repas se déroula comme toujours : grand-mère racontait les anecdotes de sa jeunesse, à quel point c'était mieux avant. Elle parlait de maman quand elle était petite, ce qui mettait toujours ma mère mal à l'aise alors que Junsuke adorait avoir plus de détails, il disait toujours que ma mère était adorable quand elle rougissait et qu'elle devait être mignonne petite.

On parlait rarement de moi bébé. C'était un sujet délicat parce que Junsuke ne m'avait pas connu à cette époque, et il n'aimais pas se reprendre en pleine face que je n'étais pas son fils et qu'il n'avait pas partagé quatre ans de plus avec ma mère.

On parla un peu de moi, mais pas beaucoup. Mes études et mon avenir étaient des sujet tabou dans ses soirée avec grand-mère.

On remercia grand-mère pour le repas et retournâmes dans la maison.

Une fois dans la bâtisse, le silence se fit. Je n'avais pas parlé à ma mère depuis dimanche soir. Je savais qu'elle voulait qu'on s'explique, mais je n'en avais pas envie. Et certainement pas ce soir alors que j'étais inquiet pour Seijuro. Junsuke me poussait à lui parler, mais je n'en faisais rien. Je préférais oublier, aussi simplement que ça.

Je leur souhaitais bonne nuit et montais me brosser les dents, me mettre en pyjama et me glisser dans le petit lit, tout contre mon demi-frère.

Je posais mes mains sur son torse pour vérifier qu'il respirait vraiment. J'avais peur qu'un jour, il décide d'arrêter. Parce que, comme moi, il en avait marre.

Moi aussi, je rêvais parfois d'arrêter de respirer.

-Bonne nuit, Akashi-kun. Fais de beaux rêves.

Il passât un bras autour de moi, et je m'endormais comme ça, tout contre lui.

Et je rêvais.

* _Le « si besoin », c'est le médicament que l'on donne aux patients en psychiatrie quand il ne vont vraiment pas bien, si ils sentent qu'il vont craquer. Ce médicament change selon les personnes et leurs pathologies._

* * *

 **Voilà, chapitre terminé. Alors, j'ai fait énormément de recherches (comme je fais toujours) sur le dédoublement de personnalité, que l'on confond d'ailleurs souvent avec les personnalité multiples. J'essaie de retranscrire au mieux ce que j'ai lu, que ce soit les symptômes et tout et tout.**

 **Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, j'espère que je continuerai à avoir le temps et la motivation de publier car écrire est ma thérapie et savoir qu'on aime mes histoires, qu'on suit mes histoires, ça me fait du bien au moral.**

 **à plus ! Je vous adore.**


	11. Chapitre 11 Daiki

**Salut !**

 **Un chapitre un peu plus court aujourd'hui, mais je vais combler ce manque par l'ajout d'un tout nouveau chapitre d' Après l'amour, ce recueil que j'avais quasiment oublié par manque d'inspiration.**

 **J'ai faillit faire une dépression nerveuse ce matin car le programme que j'utilise pour écrire a bugué... J'ai donc dû faire pleins de super manip pour le refaire fonctionner correctement. Cela m'a mangé ma matinée.**

 **Miyu-chan34 : Merci J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant !**

 **Ajiahdompey : Je comprend que tu trouve la fin un peu mystérieuse mais bon... Mais rassures-toi, cette fic a une meilleure fin que beaucoup d'autres que j'ai écrite. Oui, il a plus que ça. D'ailleurs, Akashi a encore un dernier secret en liens avec celui de Kuroko. Merci beaucoup !**

 **AoKaga168 : Merci Tant mieux si tu trouve que mes explications sont claires, j'avais peur de m'embrouiller. Ce n'est pas une maladie simple a expliquer. J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire !**

 **Laura-067 : Merci pour ta review Akashi ne prend ses médicaments que parce qu'il sait que ça fait plaisir à Kuroko, sinon, il s'en passerai. Je n'ai pas parlé des effets secondaires, mais il doit y en avoir pas mal (je sais que les anti dépresseur et ce genre de traitement ont parfois des effets secondaires vraiment lourds). Ce n'est pas une partie de plaisir. Malheureusement, la reconnaissance de sa maladie n'est pas chose facile. Il faut y être confronté et dans le cas d'Akashi, c'est compliqué. Il faudrait des vidéos qui montre son changement évident de personnalité, et là, peut-être qu'il pourra s'en rendre compte. Mais je vais te laisser découvrir tout ça Concernant la relation Kuroko-maman, tu verra bien aussi.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Daiki

Tetsu tenait ma main. Nous étions étonnement silencieux. Tetsu semblait mal. Il avait la voix morne, le regard éteint. Je me demandais si son demi-frère ne lui avait pas dit des choses sur moi pour le dissuader de sortir avec moi. Ce qui finalement, m'arrangerai un peu. Mais je dois dire la présence de Tetsu me manquerait un peu. En tant qu'ami, mais aussi son corps en entier qui me faisait envie.

-Tout vas bien, Tetsu ? demandais-je pour la énième fois.

-Oui.

Nous continuons à marcher dans la ville.

Je pensais à Ryota. Je ne l'avais pas vu ce week-end. Il me manquait horriblement. J'avais besoin de le voir, de le sentir contre moi. J'avais besoin d'être sur que j'étais encore amoureux de lui. Car je doutais sérieusement depuis quelque temps.

Voir Tetsu chaque semaine, plus souvent encore que Ryota, ne me réussissais pas vraiment. J'avais besoin de mon blondinet. Mais aussi besoin de dire la vérité à quelqu'un, n'importe qui, quelqu'un qui puisse m'épauler. Me dire que tout allait bien se passer.

Mes parents ne comprendraient pas pourquoi j'ai joué la comédie le premier soir, moi non plus je ne comprend pas. Mais je l'ai fait. J'ai trahi Ryota et maintenant je suis vraiment dans de beaux draps. Je suis même déconcentré au lycée tellement cette situation me tracasse. Une chose est sûre, je ne pourrai jamais avoir une double vie un jour, c'est trop dur à supporter, c'est trop de pression et de trahison. Je ne suis pas fait pour ça.

Je voulais tellement Ryota que j'allais finir par devenir fou. Le fait qu'un autre tienne ma main en ce moment n'arrangeait pas les choses.

Cette histoire me rendais malade, j'en faisais des cauchemars, j'en vomissais certains matins. Mes parents se rendaient compte que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais je leur assurais que non, et ils ne cherchent pas plus loin. Pourtant ils devraient. La communication est difficile entre ados et parents. Mais s'ils apprennent la vérité, ils le diront aux parents de Ryota parce qu'ils ne supporteraient pas que je mente ainsi à mon petit-ami.

À vrai dire, je ne voyais même plus comment je pourrai me sortir de cette situation sans blesser au passage l'un des deux. Il fallait que j'en abandonne un pour sauver l'autre. Mais duquel suis-je vraiment amoureux ?

-Dai-chan...

Cette voix...

Je me retournai, horrifié. Satsuki me regardait avec des yeux ébahis. Tetsu avait lâché ma main. Il se tenait un peu en retrait.

-Satsu... Je... Je te présente Kuroko Tetsuya.

-En-enchanté. Momoi Satsuki, amie de Dai-chan.

-Ravie de faire votre connaissance.

-Tu peux la tutoyer tu sais, Tetsu.

Le silence était insupportable. Je voyais que Satsu était en train de recoller les morceaux. Elle comprenait pourquoi j'étais morne au lycée, pourquoi je l'envoyais balader depuis deux semaines, pourquoi je mettais plus longtemps de d'habitude à répondre à un message de Ryota.

-Alors c'est toi, le garçon que Dai-chan à rencontré sur le forum...

-Oui. C'est moi.

-Cool.

De nouveau un silence gêné. Je n'osais pas le rompre. Je n'osais rien faire. J'étais terrifié. Mais en même temps, Satsu pouvait m'apporter l'aide dont j'avais besoin.

Nous discutons un peu, puis Tetsu annonça qu'il devait rentrer. Il m'embrassa sans gêne devant Satsu.

-Je t'enverrai un message pour qu'un puisse se revoir. J'aimerai bien t'inviter chez moi, il serait temps que je te présente, même en temps qu'ami.

-OK.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire d'autre. « Non, en fait, je t'aime pas, je te mens depuis trois semaine sur mes sentiments ».

Une fois qu'il fut partit, je me tournai vers Satsu et je reçu, comme je m'y attendais et comme je le méritais, une claque.

-Tu m'avais dit qu'il n'avait pas de sentiment pour toi ! C'est quoi ça ? Des sentiments ! Et toi tu lui fait croire la même chose ! Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas chez toi ?

-Satsu, laisses-moi t'expliquer la situation.

-J'aimerai entendre ta version en effet.

Elle fulminait et elle avait tout à raison. Je méritais ce qui m'arrivait.

Je commençai par la soirée, là où je l'avais embrassé par erreur, j'expliquai bien la scène noire et le fait qu'ils se ressemblait vraiment vu de dos. Puis, je lui racontai toute l'histoire, allant de mes sentiments changeant au fameux demi-frère de Tetsu qui me mettait un couteau sous la gorge.

-Tu es vraiment dans la... Crotte de chien.

-Je sais.

On s'était assit sur un petit banc et regardions des enfants jouer devant la fontaine à l'arrêt. Ils se lançaient un ballon et couraient de partout en riant.

-Tu as une solution ? Lui demandais-je.

-Pour le moment, non. Mais c'est à toi de décider de celui qui mérite d'avoir la vérité. Qui veux-tu perdre. Je comprends que tu veuille protéger Tetsu-kun, il a en effet l'air mal. Mais c'est Ryota ton petit-ami, et depuis longtemps. De ce fait, par respect pour lui, tu lui dois la vérité.

-Je ne peux pas. Il me détesterait et ce serait la fin. Je ne veux pas le quitter.

-Est-ce que tu est encore sûr de l'aimer ?

Je baissai les yeux. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu. Je ne savais plus ce que je ressentais. Je me sentais vide de tous sentiments. Peut-être que j'aimais les deux, peut-être que je devrai continuer comme ça et attendre de voir qui le découvre en premier. Mais le problème reste le demi-frère bizarre de Tetsu. Je sentais qu'il serait vraiment capable de me faire du mal si jamais je quittais Tetsu.

-Tu es vraiment le plus doué pour t'embarquer dans des histoires impossibles.

-Merci de me le rappeler.

-Déjà avec Haizaki tu faisais des miracles. J'ai fais des pieds et des mains pour t'en sortir et tu replonge dans une spirale.

-Ce n'est pas pareil.

-Si. Tu n'en sortira pas indemne. Ton couple n'en sortira pas indemne. Mais si jamais, avec le temps, tu découvre que Tetsu-kun est vraiment celui que tu aime, alors tu dira la vérité à Ki-chan et Tetsu-kun n'en saura jamais rien. Tu vivra avec lui.

-Mais si c'est l'inverse ?

-Alors tu devra faire un choix. Mais tu peux aussi choisir de ne plus donner signe de vie aux deux. Il faut que tu choisisses qui tu veux protéger. Toi, Ki-chan, ou Tetsu-kun.

-Je ne sais pas si je pourrai tenir le temps d'avoir la réponse.

-Je ne peux pas t'aider plus, je le ferai si c'était possible. Je peux peut-être tenir Ki-chan à distance ? Ou Tetsu-kun si un jour Ki-chan doit venir en ville. Tokyo est grand, mais on ne sait jamais.

-D'accord. Merci, Satsu.

-Je t'en prie, Dai-chan.

Elle prit ma main d'une façon réconfortante.

* * *

Ryota m'envoyait des messages, Tetsu aussi. J'avais du mal à répondre aux deux en même temps. Les deux me demandait quand je pourrai les revoir.

 **Tetsu** : _Tu pourrai venir ce week-end. Je ne vais pas chez mon père._

 **Moi à Tetsu** : _Je vais voir._

 **Ryota** : _J'ai trop envie de te revoir ! Daicchi, tu me manque !_

 **Moi à Ryota** : _Idem mon chou. Mais pas ce week-end_.

 **Ryota** : _Pk ? :'(_

 **Moi à Tetsu** : _Vendredi soir ? Jusqu'à samedi matin._

 **Tetsu** : _Ok._

 **Moi à Ryota** : _Je pourrai venir samedi. Je repartirai dimanche._

 **Ryota** : _Youpiiiiii ! Je prépare notre lit douillet..._

 **Moi à Ryota** : _Comment tu veux mon chou. Je te fais confiance sur ce point._

 **Ryota** : _Que sur ce point ?_

 **Moi à Ryota** : _Non, sur d'autres aussi. Comme la culture française :p_

 **Ryota** : Ne te moque pas, méchant*.

 **Moi à Ryota** : J _e comprend pas. Parle une autre langue, soit japonnais, soit japonnais._

 **Ryota** : Nasty.

 **Moi à Ryota** : _Peut-importe, bonne nuit_.

 **Ryota** : _Bonne nuit, fais de beaux rêves cochons comme tu sais bien les faire._

 **Moi à Ryota** : _Je te fais confiance sur ce point là aussi, tu es plus pervers que moi._

 **Ryota** : _Même pas vrai ! À Samedi._

Après un interminable échange de smiley, je lui dis définitivement bonne nuit, à lui comme à Tetsu, mais il ne me répondit pas. 01:44, pas étonnant, il devait déjà dormir.

 _*En français dans le texte (LOL). nda parfaitement inutile.._.

* * *

 **Aomine a enfin une alliée ! Il était temps, non ?**

 **Sinon, j'ai survolé la correction de ce chapitre, donc désolé pour toutes les fautes, je n'avais pas le temps. Et le prochain chapitre sera... plus long et bien plus intéressant Et aussi, petite précision : La famille Kise et la culture française, ça fait un. Je ne me souviens plus si j'en ais beaucoup parlé dans cette fic, je sais que je le met bien en avant dans une autre que je n'ai toujours pas publié, donc voilà, je voulais le repréciser, vu qu'on a droit à une phrase en français dans ce texte**

 **Bisous !**

 **Review ?**


	12. Chapitre 12 Tetsuya

**Bonjour !**

 **Plus qu'un mois avant le concours du premier semestre. bref...**

 **Ajiahdompey : Ouais, euh... Ok, ça peut mener à ce genre de fin mais il ne faut pas exagérer. C'est une situation à éviter pour tout le monde tu sais ^^ Et attend, ça va devenir... pire. De nouvelles embrouilles vont arriver dans ce chapitre. Mon humeur est bel et bien encline pour publier ce chapitre ^^ Merci ma prune !**

 **Laura-067 : Momoi est effectivement une amie de Kise. Mais elle connait Aomine depuis plus longtemps et finalement, mais pour elle, Kise n'est "que" le petit copain d'Aomine, son ami d'enfance. Donc elle privilégiera le bonheur de Aomine. Tu vas bien voir ^^ Mais avant de revoir Kise, il doit d'abord passer la soirée chez Kuroko... Donc tu verra bien ^^ Merci pour ce review !  
**

 **Aokaga168 : Merci ^^ Je confirme, Momoi, c'est un vraie amie ! J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire ^^ on a des réponses à une question qui a été soulevée dans les premiers chapitres. Ahah, il faut bien un peu d'humour dans cette fiction !**

 **Je pense que la semaine prochaine, je publierai le tout dernier chapitre de Vivre à en mourir (et voui, je vous avais dit qu'il en restait un ! un dernier épilogue). Voilà, voilà !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Et je m'excuse d'avance, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour corriger le chapitre, donc certaines fautes, surtout de conjugaisons, risque de vous piquer les yeux. Je reprendrai la correction un autre jour.**

* * *

Tetsuya

J'étais nerveux. Toute la journée je cachais mon angoisse. Aomine devait venir ce soir. Il allait venir chez moi. Il allait _dormir_ chez moi.

Et si Seijuro avait raison ? Et s'il attendait ce moment depuis le début ? Et si on allait trop loin ce soir et qu'il me laissait tomber après ? J'étais à la fois excité comme une puce à l'idée de faire possiblement l'amour avec Aomine ce soir, mais aussi terrifié.Bien que, finalement, rien ne laissait présager que l'on aille aussi loin. Je n'en avais même jamais parlé avec Aomine. J'ignorai s'il avait déjà eu une relation avec un autre homme avant ou bien si j'étais le tout premier. Est-ce que j'allais être sa première fois ? Rien que cette pensée faisaient naître de petites rougeurs sur mon visage d'ordinaire inexpressif.

-Tout vas bien, Kuroko ? Me demanda mon voisin de table.

-Oui, Kagami-kun.

J'avais encore de l'amertume en moi. Kagami m'avait manipulé. Mais pour lui, c'était comme si rien n'avait changé, comme s'il ne m'avait pas fait mal. Il savait que je l'aimais, depuis le début. Par ce qu'il me l'avait dit, tout simplement.

 _-Tu me regarde beaucoup, Kuroko. Je vais commencé à croire que tu m'aimes._

J'avais alors rougi et bégayé comme un enfant.

 _-Je..._

 _-Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre. J'ai compris._

Et il m'avait souri, ce qui m'avait fait penser qu'il ressentait la même chose. Je lui proposais qu'on se voit le soir, il acceptait toujours. Une fois, au maji-burger, Kagami m'avait tenu la porte, nos mains s'étaient frôlées, je l'avais regardé avec un sourire. Il avait répondu. Pour moi, il était évident qu'il m'aimais en retour. Mais finalement, quand je lui ais dit, il a rit.

Il a vraiment rit, devant moi. Il riait de moi.

 _-Sérieux ? Tu m'aimes ? Allons Kuroko, on est juste ami !_

 _-Mais... Dans le vestiaire la dernière fois..._

 _-Oh. Tu étais vraiment... Waouh._

Il semblait vraiment gêné.

 _-Désolé, mais moi, je ne t'aime pas. Pas comme toi tu le voudrais._

 _-Mais, tous ces rendez-vous, toutes ces soirées ensemble... Tu savais pourtant, tu avais compris, tu me l'avais dit toi-même... Ce n'était qu'un jeu ?_

 _-Entre ami... Excuses-moi._

J'ai refusé ses excuses et je suis parti en courant. J'étais blessé. D'une façon irréparable. Il avait joué avec moi, il n'y avait pas d'autres explications. Je ne vivrai plus jamais un tel mensonge. Plus personne ne jouera avec mes sentiments.

Je suis peut-être plus fort qu'il y a maintenant quatre mois. J'ai Aomine maintenant. Je sais qu'il m'aime, qu'il ne me ferai pas de mal. Seijuro a tort. Il n'y a rien d'étrange avec Aomine. C'est simplement que Seijuro n'a jamais été amoureux. Il ne peut pas comprendre ce qu'on ressent. Je doute que mon demi-frère puisse un jour aimer ou désirer quelqu'un.

Il sera seul toute sa vie. Il n'aura que moi.

À l'entraînement, j'étais distrait. Tout le monde me le fit remarquer. J'étais pourtant toujours concentré d'habitude, mais l'appréhension emplissait ma tête aujourd'hui. J'aimais le basket, c'était une choses qui me permettait de me défouler, et c'était grâce au basket, grâce à ce forum, que j'avais pu rencontrer Aomine. Bon, j'ai aussi rencontré Kagami au basket, mais je me suis promis intérieurement de plus penser à lui.

Il m'a tellement fait pleurer. J'ai appelé Seijuro ce soir-là. Il m'a promis de venir contre ses indications médicales. Il a presque fugué pour moi. Seijuro est resté trois jours à la maison pour s'occuper de moi. J'étais si mal que même respirer était une épreuve insurmontable. Je ne voyais pas le bout du tunnel. En toute honnêteté, mes pensées étaient si noires que je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait si Seijuro n'avait pas été là.

Depuis un ans, depuis que Seijuro est vraiment malade, depuis que ma famille se fractionne de plus en plus, depuis que je suis au lycée, de plus en plus près de mon choix final, je plonge dans la dépression. Elle est venue petit à petit. Je ne l'ai pas vue arriver. Mes notes qui grimpaient en flèches grâce à mes cours particuliers chutèrent brutalement. J'avais eu peur d'être devenu la créature parfaite que désirait mon père.

Ma dépression n'était pas non plus très grave, elle est _seulement_ préoccupante. Ma mère fait plus attention à moi, elle tolère que je pique des crises, que je pleure parfois dans raison dans ma chambre. Elle accepte que je dorme toute la journée.

Mais il reste des choses qu'elle ne surveille pas, peut-être par peur de ce qu'elle pourrait voir. Des choses qui sont apparues avant même que je ne plonge dans la dépression et avant même que Seijuro ne soit diagnostiqué.

Des que choses que j'ai peur qu'Aomine découvre malgré mes précautions. Personne n'a jamais rien découvert au club de basket, alors pourquoi lui le verrai ? Peut-être parce que j'aimerai que quelqu'un me voit enfin sans maquillage, sans masque. Si je veux que cela devienne sérieux avec Aomine, je dois lui montrer qui je suis vraiment.

À la fin de l'entraînement, je me précipitai vers les vestiaires et fini de me changer avant tout le monde. Je leur dis distraitement au revoir et couru pour prendre le bus et rentrer chez moi. Je devais rentrer, me brosser les dents, faire mon lit que je n'avais pas eu le courage de faire ce matin, aérer ma chambre, ranger un peu et c'était à-peu-près tout.

Je dis à peine bonsoir à ma mère et file en haut. Nigou dormait sur la chaise de mon bureau pour une fois. Il aboya quand j'entrai dans la chambre.

-Bien dormi ? Lui demandais-je sans attendre de réponses.

Je commençai sans attendre mon mini-ménage. J'installai le matelas sur lequel Aomine allait dormir. Ma mère me regardait m'activer depuis l'entrebâillement de la porte. Je sentais mon regard sur moi, mais elle ne dit rien et je faisais comme si elle n'était pas là.

-Cela fait longtemps qu'un de tes amis n'est pas venu à la maison. Tout se passe bien au lycée ?

-Oui.

Elle posait les même questions que mon père.

-Il y a quelque chose que je sais pas sur lui ?

-Comment ça ?

-Ce n'est qu'un ami ?

Je m'arrêtai et la regardai dans les yeux.

-Il y a des choses qu'une mère sait deviner. Ce n'est pas qu'un ami, n'est ce pas ?

Je baissai les yeux.

-Tetsuya... Si cette relation s'apprend...

-Ne dit rien à Père.

-Non. Je ne dirai rien. Mais toi, promets moi qu'il ne te fera rien.

-Il m'aime vraiment.

-D'accord.

Elle me sourit tristement et descendit dans la cuisine. Peu de temps après, j'entendis la sonnette de la maison retentir. Je me tendis à son entente. C'était le moment.

Je descendit, ma mère et Junsuke avait déjà accueillit Aomine, il lui proposait de monter son sac dans ma chambre.

-Oh, merci, c'est gentil.

Junsuke prit le sac et monta, il ne dit rien ne me croisant dans les escaliers.

Aomine me sourit, un sourire charmeur. Je m'approchai de lui et l'embrassai sur la bouche. Je me fichais du regard de ma mère, je me fichais de ce que le monde en entier et de ce que les religions en pense. J'aime un homme, j'aime Aomine, et je veux que ça reste comme ça.

Après le repas, j'entraînai Aomine dans ma chambre. Nigou était descendu entre temps dans le salon et faisait la fête avec mes parents devant la télévision. Aomine visita toute ma chambre, il faisait attention aux petits détails comme le cadre de chat près de la porte, cadeaux de ma grand-mère.

-Ta chambre est sympa.

-Merci.

-Elle te représente bien.

Je lui sourit. Aomine s'assit à côté de moi sur mon lit. Il tata le matelas. Au fond de moi, je paniquais. Je ne savais pas quoi faire ni vraiment à quoi m'attendre de lui. Allait-il m'embrasser, me toucher ? Devais-je faire le premier pas ? Ou bien n'allait-il rien se passer ce soir et c'était juste moi qui me faisais des films ?

Je me suis promis de dominer cette relation, de ne pas me faire diriger encore une fois. Je ferai le premier pas. Je déciderai.

Je me rapprochai discrètement d'Aomine. Il regardait mon bureau et semblait se demander ce qu'il devait faire. Nous étions aussi maladroit l'un que l'autre.

Je veux le faire ce soir, alors que j'ai le courage.

J'embrassai Aomine dans le creux du cou, il se tourna vers moi et prit ses lèvres. Je dirigeai le baiser pour la première fois. Je passa une main autour de sa nuque tout en montant sur ses cuisses. Aomine se laissait faire. Je n'avais jamais été si entreprenant, mais j'adorai ça. Je contrôlais chacun de nos mouvements, c'était moi sur lui. Aomine posa ses mains dans mon dos et les fit remonter sous mon tee-shirt. Ses mains chaudes dans mon dos déclenchait une série de doux frissons.

Jamais personne ne m'avait touché de cette manière, c'était divin. J'avais l'impression d'être fort, d'être vraiment puissant. Je sentais en moi un élan nouveau. Je pouvais tous faire, porter par des ailes de fougues que je ne me connaissais pas.

Je n'ai pas peur.

Je retira mon tee-shirt. Le baiser s'interrompit. Nos visages si près l'un de l'autre, je sentais son souffle rauque contre mon menton, son nez frôlait le miens. Pendant un instant, j'eu l'impression qu'il allait me dire quelques chose d'important dans la façon dont ses lèvres frémissaient et ses yeux qui semblaient presque peinés. Puis ses mains qui caressaient mes épaules descendirent vers mes coudes, puis mes avant-bras.

Son regard changea. Il fixa mes avant-bras.

Ils les vit.

 _Mes cicatrices._

-Tetsu... soufflât-il en regardant de plus près.

Je savais que cela allait arrivé. Je m'y était un peu préparer, mais je ne pensais que son regard se serai si dur à supporter. J'ai peu qu'il soit dégoûté de moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait ?

Il regarda mon corps avec horreur. Il me voyait comme un monstre, un erreur. Je suis une personne anormale, une créature défaillante qui trouve du plaisir à se faire mal.

J'avais des cicatrices sur les avant-bras, sur le torse aussi, un peu sur les jambes. D'ordinaire, je cache tout ceci avec une sorte de fond de teins qui cache des citatrices et les marques de brûlure des grand brûlé que ne veulent pas paraître trop différent. C'est pour ça que personne n'avait jamais rien vu. Mais pour Aomine, parce qu'il mérite à vérité à mon sujet, je voulais qu'il me vois tel que je suis vraiment.

Mais le vrai moi ne lui plais pas.

-Aomine-kun ?

-Comment peux-tu... C'est horrible !

Je me rendais compte que mon corps était vraiment horrible. Couvert de marques parfois discrètes, parfois encore rouge et boursouflé.

-Aomine-kun...

Il me fit descendre de ses genoux. Il prit son sac et sortit de ma chambre.

-Aomine-kun ! S'il te plaît !

J'entendis la porte de la maison claquer, puis j'entendis des pas légers monter, je savais que c'était ma mère. Je remit en vitesse mon tee-shirt. Je devais me retenir de pleurer.

-Tetsuya ? Que se passes-t-il ?

-Rien... Aomine-kun vient de recevoir un message de sa mère. Il doit rentrer, sa tante a eu un problème. Ce n'est rien, mais il ne pouvait pas rester.

-Je vois, j'espère que ça ira.

Je voyais que quelque chose n'allait pas avec ma mère. Elle sentais que je mentais ? Puis, je remarqua son téléphone dans sa main et la façon dont elle le serait.

-Oh non... murmurais-je pour moi.

-Ton père viens d'appeler.

-Non ! Je ne veux pas aller le voir ! Ce week-end devait être pour moi et Aomine-kun ! Je...

-Tetsuya, ce n'est pas ça.

-Alors quoi ?!

Je me sentais si mal, retenir mes pleurs n'a jamais été si difficile. Je voulais être seul, pleurer jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir, me laisser emporter par mes pensées noires, ne plus me réveiller avant des heures et espérer qu'Aomine sera là à mon réveil, qu'il s'excusera, que je ne le dégoûte pas.

J'ai besoin de lâcher prise quelques heures.

-Que se passes-t-il, maman ?

* * *

 **Voilà ! Je sais que cette fin va vous frustrer pour le mois à venir, j'en suis désolé ^^ rassurez-vous, le prochain chapitre vous donnera les réponses, je ne vais pas faire ma méchante et suivre Aomine, non, non, on restera sur Kuroko.**

 **Review ?**


	13. Chapitre 13 Tetsuya

**Héhé ! Salut ! Le concours du semestre 1, c'était hier. J'ai devant moi deux semaines de vacance et je compte en profiter pour renouer avec mes histoires que j'ai dû laisser de côté pendant mes révisions. Aujourd'hui, je vais publier 4 chapitres. Le 13 de Déchiré, le 6 de Début de la fin, le 16 du Serpent noir et enfin, le 5 de That my heart breaks.**

 **ajiahdompey : Merci ^^ C'est tout ? Tu espère toujours le pire, c'est dingue ça XD Les raisons de sa scarification vont être expliquées dans ce chapitre, ne t'en fait pas ^^ Concernant la santé mentale de Kise, Momoi et Akashi, je ne garantie rien (mais tu me connais bien, ça ne devrait même pas t'étonner !). tu saura aussi concernant l'appel de Masaomi, je pense que ce n'est pas ce à quoi tu penses. Bisous !**

 **Aokaga168 : ça veut dire que c'est relativement choquant comme découverte. Il a surtout compris qu'il était encore plus dans une impasse. C'est vrai, s'il quitte Tetsuya, est-ce que ce dernier n'en souffrira pas au point de se faire encore plus de mal ? Au pont peut-être même de se suicider. Il marche sur des braises maintenant. Ah, ça, tu aura justement ta réponse ^^ J'espère très sincèrement que cette suite sera à la hauteur ^^ Merci beaucoup de continuer à me suivre, ça me fait très plaisir !**

 **Emelynn21 : Ah... tu verra dans ce chapitre ^^ Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire.**

 **Laura-067 : Dégoûté... Oui, en parti. Il a surtout été choqué. Et oui, cette découverte lui à offert l'opportunité de s'en aller. Mais ce n'est pas une rupture ! Il a besoin de réfléchir à la suite. Toutes tes questions vont trouver leurs réponses dans ce chapitre, t'inquiète ^^ Et non, Kuroko n'est pas malade, juste un poil dépressif à cause de la pression que lui met son père, raison pour laquelle Aomine est si important à ses yeux. Il est sa bouée de sauvetage. Merci pour ce review !**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

Tetsuya

-Non ! Il n'a pas le droit !

-Tetsuya, calme-toi ! Je ne te reconnais plus !

Je criais, je voulais que le monde entier entende ma souffrance, je voulais exploser, ne plus sentir mon corps, je voulais que tout s'arrête, que la personne qui me torture depuis mes neufs lâche l'affaire et cesse de tout décider pour moi.

-Il ne peut pas !

-Tetsuya...

Je me levai, poussai ma mère et sortis en trombe de la maison. J'entendis Junsuke crier mon nom depuis la porte entrouverte, puis ma mère. J'avais besoin de courir, de crier, de pleurer.

Même moi je ne me reconnaissais plus. Le garçon tout gentil qui avait toujours le même visage, les même yeux indéchiffrables était en train de voler en morceaux. Une métamorphose. Mon masque, ma protection, ne servait plus à rien, mes secrets se faisaient petit à petit percer. Je n'étais plus en sécurité dans mon cocon.

Et ma prison se refermait sur moi. Je n'avais pas vu les premiers barreaux se mettre en place, je n'ai remarqué que j'étais prisonnier qu'une fois que je ne pouvais plus aller où je voulais librement. Puis, des barreaux se sont encore ajoutés, rétrécissant ma liberté. Et voilà, maintenant, je suis complètement bloqué.

J'entrai dans la maison de grand-mère sans frapper. L'odeur de soupe aux légumes me réchauffai un peu le cœur. J'entrai dans la petite cuisine. Grand-mère me regarda. Elle semblait surprise, puis, à son regard, je su qu'elle comprit que quelque chose venait d'arriver.

-Mon petit Tetsuya... Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Je fondis en larmes et me laissai glisser sur le sol. Elle vint vers moi, se pencha et me prit dans ses bras. Elle me berçât jusqu'à ce que mes pleurs cessent. Elle me disait que tous allait s'arranger, que tout allait bien, qu'elle était là pour moi.

Mais rien n'allait s'arranger, tout allait empirer. Comme toujours. J'ai été naïf de croire qu'un jour je puisse être heureux. Alors que je trouve un morceau de bonheur, de quoi consolider le pilier qui me soutient, on me retire quelque chose qui me brise encore un peu plus.

-Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu ne viens chez moi que pour pleurer ?

Parce que c'était vrai. Devant grand-mère, j'ose pleurer, j'ose lui dire que je souffre, que j'en ai marre. Parce qu'elle est là depuis que je suis petit, elle m'a vu grandir, encore plus depuis qu'on a déménagé. Elle m'a vu plonger dans la dépression.

-Racontes-moi, Tetsuya.

-C'est mon père, dis-je en reniflant. Il m'a désinscrit du club de basket... Il dit que je dois me concentrer sur mes études. Que, comme je n'ai pas eu l'éducation qui me convient dès ma jeunesse, je ne peux pas me permettre d'être distrait maintenant.

-Oh, Tetsuya. Je suis désolée, je sais à quel point le basket compte pour toi.

-Je n'en peux plus...

-Ne dis pas ça.

Une fois calmé, grand-mère m'aida à me relever.

-Tu veux quelque chose ?

-Non merci.

-Un peu de chocolat ?

-Tu me prend par les sentiments, c'est de la triche, dis-je en souriant.

Elle me sourit et se rendit dans la cuisine pour prendre sa bouteille en plastique découpé dans laquelle elle rangeait le chocolat. Pendant que je me servais une barre de chocolat noir au noisette, elle alla prendre un bol de soupe et le ramena sur la table. Elle s'assit et commença à manger.

-Qu'est ce que tu compte faire, Tetsuya ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne peux rien faire de toute manière.

-Si. Tu pourrai dire ses quatre vérités à cette homme. C'est peut-être quelqu'un d'influent, tu n'es peut-être qu'un enfant, mais tu es aussi son fils. Il n'a pas le droit de détruire ta vie comme ça. Parles-lui.

-Je ne peux pas.

-Il te fait peur ?

-Un peu. Il est très intimidant.

-Tetsuya... Tu vois ce que Seijuro est devenu parce qu'il ne s'est jamais rebellé ? Il est enfermé chez lui tout le temps. Qu'il soit malade ou non ne change rien. Son père le séquestre presque. Toi, tu n'a pas été élevé avec lui, tu n'es pas soumis à ces décision comme l'est Seijuro. Toi tu peux hausser le tons parce que ce n'est pas lui qui t'a éduqué. C'est ta mère. Il n'a pas eu son mots à dire quand tu as fait tes premiers pas, quand tu demandais des glaces, il n'a pas été là pour te dire comment te comporter. S'il n'était pas là pour changer tes couches, il ne devrait pas avoir à te dire quel homme tu dois devenir demain.

Je voulais la croire. Je voulais me persuader que c'était aussi simple. Cela devrait l'être. Mais la vie n'est pas un compte de fée et le héro ne réussit pas toujours à échapper au destin.

-Merci, mamie. Je vais te laisser.

-Reviens quand tu veux.

-D'accord. Bonne nuit.

J'embrassai ses cheveux argentés et quittai la maison.

Malgré ce que m'avais dit ma grand-mère, je ne dirai rien à mon père. Je n'en suis pas capable. Je pourrai peut-être, si j'étais sûr qu'il ne fera rien à Seijuro en échange. S'il y a bien une chose qui me terrifie plus encore que de devenir le fils parfait dons il rêve, c'est de voir Seijuro s'effondrer à cause de lui.

Seijuro n'a plus les épaules pour supporter un surmenage. Notre père le pousse déjà dans ses retranchements chaque jours. Il travaille parfois jusqu'à minuit avec des professeurs particuliers pour rattraper le handicap mentale de sa maladie. Il ne peut plus apprendre comme avant. Si je refuse de devenir le fils parfait, alors notre père fera en sorte que ce soit Seijuro qui le devienne. Il le fera travailler comme un forcené, même si c'est mauvais pour lui, il lui donnera un traitement plus lourd, des rendez-vous avec des psychiatres plus souvent. Il détruira chaque parcelle du Seijuro que je connais si cela peut lui permettre d'avoir un héritier valable pour reprendre l'entreprise.

Entre Seijuro et moi, qui-est-ce que je préfère protéger ?

Qui est le plus important à mes yeux ?

Si j'avais Aomine pour me soutenir, alors je pourrai décider de protéger Seijuro. Mais je ne sais plus où j'en suis avec lui.

Quand je rentrai dans la maison, ma mère et Junsuke étaient endormis sur le canapé, Nigou avec eux. Je voyais la boîte de mouchoir sur la table basse devant la télévision éteinte. Ma mère en avait plusieurs dans sa main.

À quel point l'ais-je blessé ?

Suis-je vraiment un monstre qui se détruit et détruit tout ce qui l'entoure ?

Je montai dans ma chambre et me mis en pyjama. Je remontai les manches de mon haut et regardai mes avant-bras blancs couverts de cicatrices. Certaines très anciennes, d'autres, très récentes. Je prit le couteau que je cachais sous mon matelas.

La lame brillait sous la lumière de ma lampe de chevet. Je l'approchai de mon avant-bras et l'appuya. Elle était si aiguisée avec soin que je n'appuyai pas beaucoup pour voir un peu de sang couler. Je le regardai. Fasciné, comme toujours.

Voir ce liquide vermeil couler m'apaisais. Je n'avais plus mal, je ne sentais plus rien, je voyais juste le sang trancher ma peau blanche. Je me sentais bien.

La première fois que je me suis coupé, quand j'ai découvert le pouvoir étrange de ce liquide qui coulait de mes veines, c'était chez Seijuro. C'était même dans sa chambre.

 _Je venais lui rendre visite, une visite normale. Notre père n'était pas là, il était en voyage d'affaire en Allemagne. C'était agréable d'entrer dans cette grande maison et de savoir qu'il ne serait pas là._

 _Je montai au dernier étage, là ou se trouvait la chambre de Seijuro. Quand j'ouvris la porte, il était sur son lit, un couteau dans la main, il se taillait les avant-bras. Il les fixait d'une manière très étrange, comme s'il y avait une chose exceptionnelle dessus._

 _-Akashi-kun..._

 _Il m'entendis et se tourna vers moi. Il semblait effrayé que j'ai découvert ce qu'il se faisait._

 _-Tetsuya..._

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu... Comment peux-tu ?_

 _Il se leva et avança à pas lents vers moi. Du sang dégoulinait de ses bras. Les entailles ne semblaient pas très profondes, et il ne semblait pas le faire dans le but de trouver la mort. Seulement pour se faire du mal._

 _Il attrapa mon poignet de sa main ensanglanté et me tira vers lui, vers le lit. Il s'assit, j'étais choqué et ne savais pas quoi faire. À vrai dire, il était si calme que cela m'impressionnait._

 _Seijuro releva ma manche et entailla mon bras. Le sang coula, mais je n'avais pas mal. Je regardai ce liquide de vie s'échapper, et là, je compris pourquoi mon demi-frère faisait ça. C'était incroyable. Doux, calme, un spectacle fascinant._

 _-Tu comprends ? Me demanda Seijuro._

 _Il avait presque l'air effrayé à l'idée que je ne comprenne pas. À moins que ce ne soit l'inverse._

 _-Oui._

 _Je pris le couteau et me coupai à un autre endroit, puis un autre et un autre. Le sang coulait toujours plus mais cela ne m'inquiétait pas. C'était vraiment étrange, ce phénomène._

 _Je coupais Seijuro, il me coupait en retour. Les draps étaient couverts de notre sang. La chemise de Seijuro aussi. Il touchait mon corps et le coupait._

 _À cet instant, j'étais comme lui. Je savais qu'il n'y avait que Seijuro au monde qui sera toujours sur la même longueur d'onde que moi, parce que je suis moi-même sur la sienne._

 _Nous avons plus d'une fois refais ceci, dans sa chambre ou dans la mienne. Nous faisions couler notre sang._

 _Le soir où j'avais appelé Seijuro en pleurs après la désillusion avec Kagami, je m'étais coupé. Les draps étaient tous rouge, Seijuro me regardait faire, il se le faisait aussi. Nous sommes tous les deux des monstres._

 _Mais nous sommes pareils._

 _Je refuse de l'abandonner._

 _Je me battrai pour lui._

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Vous avez vos réponses ^^ C'est en effet Akashi qui a commencé le premier et qui a initié Kuroko. Je suis tout à fait d'accord pour dire que c'est un peu malsain. Et oui, Masaomi est un très mauvais papa !  
**

 **Bisous !**

 **PS : dans le prochain chapitre, on retourne dans la tête d'Aomine.**


	14. Chapitre 14 Daiki

**Salut ! Mes vacances vont bientôt prendre fin... J'aimerai vous faire un bilan de tout ce que j'ai eu le temps de faire concernant mes fanfictions, mais je réserverai ça pour plus tard.**

 **momodasilva44 : De la faute d'Akashi... oui et non. Kuroko aurait pu ne pas continuer. Ensuite, Aomine a été plus surpris que dégoûté. Il faut le comprendre, il est dans une situation stressante et d'un coup, Kuroko lui rajoute involontairement une difficulté supplémentaire. Donc Aomine a juste réalisé qu'il ne pouvait plus quitter Kuroko. Kagami est une saleté, je suis parfaitement d'accord (et encore... on a pas fini d'en entendre parler). Merci beaucoup de ton soutient, j'espère te revoir au prochain chapitre !**

 **Laura-067 : Je suis d'accord. Mais finalement, c'est plus Kuroko qui soutient Akashi. Il ne l'a pas convaincu d'arrêter de se scarifier alors qu'il aurait pu. Après... Ils n'en ont pas vraiment conscience pour le moment. Les décisions de Masaomi sont irrévocables, Kuroko ne vas rien tenter car de toute façon, il sait que ça ne sert à rien de lutter en vain. Merci pour ce review !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **PS : Publication du chapitre 9 de That my hreat breaks.**

* * *

Daiki

Je fixai mon plafond depuis des heures et des heures. Tout était allé si vite. Testu était monté sur moi, il m'avait embrassé d'une façon si... sensuelle ? Je m'étais laissé emporté par le désir que j'avais pour lui. Je ne réalisai pas, j'oubliai l'existence même de Ryota.

Est-ce vraiment possible d'oublier son petit-ami quand on est en train de le tromper ? À moins de ne plus l'aimer autant qu'avant. Peut-être parce qu'une autre personne prend petit à petit sa place ?

Et puis, j'ai vu les cicatrices de Tetsu. J'ai toujours trouvé Tetsu étrange, un peu mélancolique. Mais de là à ce qu'il se mutile ? Je n'en revenais pas.

Tetsu représentait un peu l'innocence au début, du moins c'était l'aura qu'il dégageait. Mais finalement, il était encore plus torturé que je l'aurai imaginé. Il faut dire que les circonstances familiale jouent contre lui.

Mais quand même, il faut être dérangé à la base pour se faire ça.

Je ne savais plus ce que je ressentais pour lui. Ni même pour Ryota. Les deux laissaient en moi un vide immense. Sans eux, je me sentais comme perdu.

J'appelai Tetsu, je devais m'excuser, peut-être, revenir le voir une autre fois. Mais il ne répondit pas. Je lui envoyai un message mais n'eus pas de réponse.

Je lui en envoyai d'autres, m'excusant encore et encore d'être partit. Pouvait-il se faire encore plus mal si je le quittais ?

Je me retrouvai avec une épée de Damoclès au dessus de la tête.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, après une nuit agitée et faite de coupure de sommeil, je remarquai que j'avais un message de Tetsu. Il était lui aussi désolé, il me disait qu'il ne recommencera plus à se faire mal.

Mais je doutais. Ce genre de choses, c'est comme la drogue, on ne peut pas arrêter si facilement quand on en a besoin.

Moi : _Quand veux-tu qu'on se revoie ?_

Lui : _Quand tu sera prêt._

Moi : _Je suis prêt. J'ai seulement été surpris._

Lui : _Alors disons vendredi soir de la semaine prochaine._

Moi : _OK._

Ce fût tout.

Je pris le train pour aller voir Ryota. J'allais enfin être fixé sur ce que je ressentais. Après, je pourrai prendre une décision. Je sentis mon portable vibrer. C'était Satsu.

Elle : _Tu es sûr de toi ?_

Moi : _Parfaitement._

Elle : _OK. Tiens-moi au courant. Bizz_

Ryota m'indiqua que c'était lui et sa sœur qui allaient venir me chercher et qu'il avait hâte de me revoir. Lui dire mon fameux _idem_ me fit mal. En fait, chaque mots envoyés avec lui était douloureux. Une douleur que je n'avais jamais ressentit avant ça.

Le repas chez les Kise se fit comme d'habitude avec des galettes et de la bonne humeur. L'après-midi, Ryota et moi avons fait l'amour. C'était différent des autres fois, j'étais présent sans être là. Sous mes doigts, j'imaginais la peau de Tetsu, non celle de Ryota.

C'était de la torture.

Je ne veux plus de tout ça.

Mais que puis-je faire à part disparaître pour de bon ?

J'étais encore plus perdu. J'avais encore des sentiments pour Ryota. C'était certain. Mais j'en avais aussi pour Tetsu. Et je n'étais pas vraiment en mesure de dire lequel des deux je préfère. Si on raisonne autrement, lequel des deux je pouvais le moins blesser. Mais là, le choix était vite fait. Ryota se remettrait d'une rupture, pas Tetsu.

Je quittai Yokohama sans avoir mes réponses. Le temps passait et j'étais coincé.

Satsu me demanda dès lundi comment c'était passé le week-end. Je lui racontai à-peut-près tout, sauf la mutilation de Tetsu. C'était un secret que je préférais garder car je ne pense pas qu'il aime que beaucoup de gens soient au courant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Me demandât-elle dans les couloirs du lycée.

-J'en sais rien.

-Tu ne penses quand même pas aller plus loin avec Tetsu pour faire ton choix ?

-N-non. Bien sûr que non.

Mais j'y pensais. Si je devais faire l'amour avec Tetsu, alors je le ferai. Je devais choisir. Même si, au fond de moi, j'avais déjà une petite idée de mon choix. Mais je devais être sûr.

-Dai-chan, ne fait pas ça. Tu vas lui faire plus de mal que de biens en lui faisant ça.

-ça ira.

-Non ! Dai-chan !

Mais je ne l'ai pas écouté. Finalement, vendredi soir est arrivé. Les parents de Tetsu n'étaient pas là. Nous étions seuls.

Tetsu ne savait pas cuisiné alors on a commandé des pizzas et on les as mangée sur le canapé. Nous ne parlions presque pas, ce silence ne nous ressemblais pas. D'habitude, nous parlions de pleins de choses.

-Sinon, ton équipe est-elle sélectionnée pour la l'inter high ? Demandât Aomine.

-On a perdu contre Shutoku.

-Moi qui pensais qu'on allait pouvoir s'affronter... Mais bon, contre toi, j'aurai peut-être pas pu jouer sérieusement. Finalement, ça me laisse plus de chance de gagner.

Mais le pire, ce serai de jouer contre Ryota. Ou encore pire, que Ryota et Tetsu s'affrontent. Mais heureusement, cela n'arrivera pas avant la prochain compétition. D'ici là, j'aurai normalement déjà fait mon choix.

-Possible oui. Sauf si ton équipe est éliminée dans le premier tour.

-Hey ! On est fort.

-Mais tu ne connais pas tes adversaires. Si tu tombes sur Rakuzan par exemple, tu es sûr de ne pas surpasser Akashi-kun.

-ça m'étonnerai. Il est petit pour un joueur.

-Mais il est fort. Vraiment très fort. Et puis, c'est pas la taille qui compte, répliquât Kuroko avec une moue adorable.

Il était vrai qu'il était encore plus petit qu'Akashi.

-Mouais, on verra ça.

Puis le silence revint jusqu'à ce qu'on débarrasse la table et monte de nouveau dans la chambre de Tetsu. Il y avait le même matelas sur le sol que la dernière fois.

-Aomine-kun.

-Oui.

-Je... J'aimerai qu'on aille plus loin.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui.

Je lisais de la détermination dans son regard. Passer le cap de la première fois est décisif.

Je m'avançai vers Tetsu et le renversai sur le lit pour me mettre sur lui. Il avait ses mains sur mon torse. Il m'embrassa comme la dernière fois, avec la même sensualité. Je commençai à déboutonner la chemise de Tetsu. Je sentais sous mes doigts des cicatrices boursouflées. Il se coupait même le torse ?

Perturbé par ces traces sur son corps, j'interrompis le baiser.

-Tu me prend pour un monstre, c'est ça ?

Je voyais ses yeux humides et ses lèvres pincées qui retenaient les larmes.

-Je... Non. Mais, c'est perturbant.

-Tu n'aimes pas mon corps ?

-Tetsu... Tu as un corps magnifique.

Je retirai complètement sa chemise et vit, sur ses bras, des cicatrices qui n'étaient pas là la dernière fois.

-Tu m'avais dit que tu arrêterai.

-Pardon...

-On est peut-être pas prêt tous les deux, soufflais-je avec regret.

-Peut-être.

Nos regards restèrent accrochés à celui de l'autre pendant un moment, puis, il se détourna.

-Je suis désolé.

-Moi aussi.

Je me relevai sur le lit et m'assis sur le bord alors que Tetsu sanglotait à côté de moi. Je n'osais rien dire, rien faire. Ryota n'avait jamais pleuré devant moi, Satsu non plus et Raoul encore moins. Je ne savais pas réconforter les gens en détresse.

-Je voulais tellement... murmurait Tetsu.

-Pardon. Je suis vraiment désolé. Vraiment. J'aimerai que ça puisse marcher comme tu le souhaites.

Les sanglots cessèrent. Tetsu s'endormit. Je me déshabillai et me glissai dans le duvet posé sur le matelas.

Le lendemain, les parents de Tetsu étaient là. On fit semblant tout les deux d'avoir passé une bonne soirée à regarder des films avec Nigou qui nous embêtait. La vérité étant tout autre, mais aucun de nous ne voulait en parler.

Tetsu m'accompagnât à la porte quand je dû partir. Il ferma derrière lui et nous isola dehors.

-On se reverra ? demandât-il finalement.

-Oui. Mais on ne fera rien si tu n'es pas prêt.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit moi qui ait besoin de me préparer.

-Tu as peur de ce que je penses de toi. Mais j'aime bien ton corps. Je n'aime pas le fait que tu lui fasse mal.

Je pris ses mains dans les miennes.

-Tu as de la chance. Tu as un demi-frère qui t'aime, des parents géniaux, moi. Et tu as un beau corps contrairement à ce que tu pourrai penser. Certains garçons n'ont pas cette chance.

-Tu ne vis pas ma vie.

-Arrête d'être si négatif.

Il eu un petit sourire ironique.

-Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment. On le fera la prochaine fois, c'est sûr, moi aussi j'en ais très envie. Et après tout ira mieux. OK ?

-OK.

-Super, tu me dira quand on pourra se revoir.

Il m'embrassa et nous nous séparons.

* * *

 **Ce chapitre est assez sombre, je vous l'accorde. Pour le prochain, on restera dans la tête d'Aomine.**

 **La prochaine fois que je publiera, ce sera en 2018 !**

 **Bonne fête de fin d'année !**


	15. Chapitre 15 Daiki

**Salut !**

 **Honnêtement, j'avais très hâte d'en arriver à ce chapitre, parce qu'il s'agit du plot twist de cette histoire ^^ J'espère vraiment qu'il va vous plaire !**

 **ajiahdompey : Tu t'esclaffe de dépit ? Mais à quel point es-tu sadique ? Je te l'accorde, la situation est très compliqué, mais d'un certain côté, ce chapitre va justement arranger un peu les choses. Tu as déjà vu Akashi avoir une bonne influence sur quelqu'un ? (je plaisante XD) Bisous !**

 **momodasilva44 : Mais de rien ^^ Oui, Aomine joue a un jeu très risqué, il en a conscience mais bon... comme tu le dit, il risque de perdre les deux, donc il ne peut pas faire d'erreur, il doit prendre sa décision au plus vite mais sans hésitation. Merci beaucoup pour ce review et j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Daiki

Ryota devait venir. Aujourd'hui. À Tokyo.

Il ne m'a pas laissé le choix car il m'a dit qu'il venait après être monté dans le train. J'étais partagé entre deux sentiments contradictoires : La joie et la peur. Joie de le revoir, mon petit Ryota, mais peur de croiser Tetsu. Nous étions mercredi après-midi après tout. Je savais que Tetsu n'avait pas cours.

Nous nous sommes donné rendez-vous assez loin de là où Tetsu habite.

J'arrivais le premier arrivé, avec au moins dix minutes d'avance. Je pris place dans le petit café et guettais l'arrivé de mon petit-ami. Je priais vraiment pour que tout se passe bien.

Depuis la terrasse, je vis une chevelure blonde arrivée et une rose juste à côté. Satsu et Ryota. Ils me firent de grand signes et je leur répondis.

-J'ai croisé Ki-chan par hasard et je me suis dis que ce serait sympa qu'on passe l'après-midi ensemble.

-Tu en penses quoi Daikicchi ?

-Pas de problème.

J'étais même un peu soulagé.

Un serveur vint nous voir. Je commandai un coca, Satsu un jus de pomme et Ryota un café.

Nous discutâmes d'un peu tout. Mais je ne prenais pas trop part à la conversation. J'étais dans la lune, je pensais à Testu. Je me demandais si on allait vraiment le faire la prochaine fois. J'aimerai bien, et en même temps, non.

Je tromperai Ryota, seulement pour avoir des réponses. Suis-je devenu le pire des salaud et des égoïste ?

-Dai-chan ?

J'entendais à peine la voix de Satsu.

-Hum... Quoi ?

-Tu es avec nous ?

-Euh... Je pensais.

-Sérieux ? Tu penses ? plaisantât Ryota.

Je fit l'effort de lui sourire et de répliquer. Mais le cœur n'était pas vraiment là. Je me sentais las, fatigué par ce trop long mensonge. J'avais l'impression que je ne verrai jamais la fin de ce cauchemar. J'allais de surprise en surprise avec Tetsu et de doute en doute avec Ryota.

Peut-être que laisser le temps passer serait le mieux à faire. Peut-être que ça ne marchera pas avec Tetsu et que tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

J'aimerai bien, mais quelque chose me dit que ce ne sera pas aussi simple.

J'écoutais d'une oreille distraite Ryota et Satsu parler de mode et de coiffure. C'était un sujet qui était loin de me passionner. Alors je pris mon portable et envoyai un message à Tetsu.

Moi : _Salut, comment tu vas depuis la dernière fois ?_

Je ne reçu pas de réponse.

-Daicchi, on va y aller ?

-OK, je vais régler, attendez là.

Je ne faisais pas parti des gens radins, j'offrais sans problèmes les repas à mes amis. Il fallait dire que je n'étais pas dans une famille privée d'argent. Mon père gagnait très bien sa vie.

Alors forcement, j'avais droit à une somme d'argent de poche très généreuse.

Il y avait cinq personnes devant moi, j'allais devoir attendre très longtemps. En attendant, je sortais l'argent en petit monnaie. J'aime bien ne pas avoir de monnaie et la refiler dès que possible. En l'occurrence, réunir trente yen* en petite monnaie était très drôle et faisait passer le temps dans une file qui n'avance pas.

Je réglais la facture, le serveur me regardât avec des yeux noirs pendant qu'il recomptait.

-Il y a le compte ?

-Oui, grommelât-il.

Je ressorti sur la terrasse.

Ryota était debout.

Mon portable était entre ses mains.

Satsu avait les mains sur la bouche et semblait en panique totale.

Ryota tournât son visage vers moi.

Il était brisé.

-Daiki... souffle-t-il.

Il a le code pour déverrouiller mon portable.

Il a le code.

 _Il a le code._

Comment ais-je pu être si con ?

-Ryota...

-Comment... ?

Je ne sais pas moi-même.

-Je t'aimais.

Sur ces mots, il lâcha mon portable et s'enfuit. Je n'avais pas la force de lui courir après. Mon cœur s'émiettais dans ma poitrine. Satsu me regardait. Elle pleurait.

Je pleurais aussi. Intérieurement.

-Dai-chan... Tu devrais...

-Rien du tout. C'est peut-être mieux comme ça.

-Comment peux-tu dire ça !? Tu sors avec lui depuis plus d'un an et tu lui fais un coup pareil sans lui donner d'explication et sans lui présenter tes excuses ?!

-Satsu... Fous-moi la paix.

Je ramassai mon portable avec calme. Seul l'écran semblait brisé. Quoi que, il n'y avait pas que l'écran, il avait mon couple avec mon petit-ami parfait.

Tout était de ma faute. Mais je n'avais pas le courage de rattraper ma bêtise. Peut-être aussi que je n'en avais pas envie.

-Appelle-le.

-Non. Il va me raccrocher au nez de toute façon.

-Dai-chan ! Tu dois faire quelque chose !

-Non... Il fallait qu'un jour ça se finisse de toute manière.

-Dai-chan !

Je ne l'écoutai pas et parti après avoir récupéré mes affaires. À pas affreusement lents, je marchai sans savoir où j'allais. Je m'en foutais royalement. Je pensais à Ryota, à Tetsu, puis de nouveau à Ryota. Il n'y avait qu'eux dans ma vie de toute manière.

Je voulais pleurer, mais ce n'était pas mon genre. Je ne montrai pas en public mes larmes. Elles me sont précieuses.

Je tentai d'appeler Ryota. Sans succès.

Moi : _Je dois t'expliquer._

Moi : _Laisses-moi faire au moins_.

Moi : _Tu mérite la vérité._

Moi : _Laisses-moi t'appeler. Ryota, s'il te plaît. Après, tu pourra le rayer de ta vie à jamais parce que je le mérite._

Lui : _Je ne te raillerai pas de ma vie._

J'en profitai pour l'appeler. Il avait mit quatre heures à répondre à mon message. Il devait déjà être chez lui, ses sœurs avaient dû le réconforter.

J'étais dans un parc, je ne savais pas où. Je m'en moquais. Je passerai la nuit là s'il le faut. Devant moi, un arbre en train de crever, attaqué par des liserons. Je faisais un parallèle absurdes entre cet arbre, le liserons, mon cœur et mes mensonges.

Derrière l'arbre, des immeubles eux aussi en mauvais état. Je pensais être dans un cartier peu fréquentable à cette heure.

Ryota ne décrocha qu'à la quatrième sonnerie. Il ne disait rien.

-Ryota...

Il ne disait toujours rien.

-Je m'excuse.

Toujours rien.

-Écoute... C'était une erreur au début. J'ai embrassé Tetsu à la fête du mois dernier. Tu devais venir me voir, dans la foule et le noir, je vous ais confondu. Puis après, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de dire la vérité à Tetsu et... Il avait besoin de moi. Son demi-frère est flippant aussi.

Je me perdais dans mes propos.

-Excuses-moi.

-Tu m'a confondu... Tu n'as pas réalisé que ce n'était pas moi que tu embrassais ? C'est pire que ce que j'aurai cru.

Sa voix était colérique, haineuse, je ne l'avais jamais connu comme ça. Il semblait complètement anéanti. C'était ma faute.

-Ryota... Je t'aime.

-Non. Si tu m'aimais vraiment, tu n'aurai pas eu peur de me dire dès le début que tu avait embrassé un autre. Je t'aimais, j'aurai passé l'éponge. Tu sais que je ne suis pas du genre jaloux. Du moins, je pensais que tu me connaissais assez pour t'en douter. Mais il faut croire que je me trompais.

-Je t'en pris...

Ce n'était pas mon genre de supplier, de pleurer au téléphone comme je le faisais à ce moment là. Mais j'étais tellement mal, tellement effondré...

-Tu m'as connu comme je gentil petit-ami, mais maintenant, je vais être ton pire ennemi.

Il raccrocha, me laissant seul avec une impression étrange en moi. Que comptais faire Ryota ? Il ne peut pas être méchant, ce n'est pas son genre. Mais alors que vas-il faire ?! Du mal à Tetsu ? Non.

Ce n'est pas le Ryota que j'ai connu, celui que j'ai aimé, qui m'a appelé.

-Eh bien, Daiki, que fais-tu ici à cette heure si tardive ?

Je me retournai, mais je savais déjà qui me parlait.

-Haizaki, grinçais-je.

Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Haizaki s'assit à côté de moi et passa son bras au dessus de mon épaule, comme si nous étions encore amis. Il sentais l'alcool et autre chose, mais je ne voulais pas vraiment savoir quoi.

-Tu avais l'air en grande conversation. Ton copain ?

-Va te faire foutre.

-Il t'a largué ? Je t'ai entendu le supplier. C'est tellement mignon...

Il rit.

-Tu me casse les *bip*...

-C'est vilain.

-Tu le mérites largement.

-C'est comme ça que tu parles à tes vieux amis ? Bon, écoute, si tu veux, je peux te donner des conseils pour que tout s'arrange entre lui et toi.

-J'en veux pas.

-Bon, comme tu veux.

Il se leva et parti, chancelant. Puis, il se retourna.

-Tu es dans la merde tu sais. Un mec, c'est comme une meuf jalouse. Tu connais les veuves noires ? Je suis sûr que ton copain est un peu comme ça lui aussi. À plus !

Je le vis s'éloigner et moi je pensais à ce qu'il m'avait dit. Et surtout, que cachait t-il sous ses sous-entendus bizarres ?

Je n'allais pas dormir cette nuit.

Et les nuits prochaines non plus.

Le cauchemar se poursuivait. J'étais encore plus mal que quand je vivais dans le mensonge.

* * *

*J'ai mis trente yens au pif, mais je sais bien que la vie est plus chère au Japon, donc pour juste un café, un coca et un jus de fruit, on doit plus tourner autour des 100 yens, mais comme je suis pas sûre, j'ai laissé trente yens.

* * *

 **Bon, je sais, ce chapitre est loin d'être joyeux. Mais il est hyper important, je pense que j'ai même pas besoin de vous dire pourquoi. à partir de maintenant, on va changer un peu les POV et en avoir de nouveaux ^^ J'avais dit au début de l'histoire qu'il y aura en tout 8 POV différents.**

 **Vous avez repris les cours cette semaine, non ? J'espère que tout s'est bien passé !**

 **Bisous !**

 **reviews ?**


	16. Chapitre 16 Ryota

**Salut !**

 **Je pense que le dernier chapitre vous a pas mal frustré, alors je voulais pas trop vous faire attendre pour avoir la suite. Comme vous allez le remarquer, on change de POV (j'avais dit qu'il y en aurai 8 différents dans cette histoire).**

 **momodasilva44 : Mais de rien ^^ Effectivement, tu vas pouvoir constater que Kise va prendre sa revanche, et ça commence dès ce chapitre. Alors, non, Kise ne voit personne d'autres (l'intrigue est déjà assez compliquée comme ça... et j'y avais même pas pensé, mince, ça aurai été une super idée !). Hum... Tu as des théories intéressantes concernant la suite de cette intrigue. Heureusement, tu aura toutes tes réponses dès le prochains chapitre. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira !**

 **grace240535 : C'est la question à un million... Cela dit, je vais te répondre que c'était, pour une fois, pour les besoins du scénario. Et puis, même dans sa situation délicate, j'ai pas l'impression qu'Aomine soit du genre à penser à tout et il n'allait sûrement pas pensé que Kise allait regarder son téléphone. Oui, Haizaki, et tu comprendra pourquoi. Il n'est pas là par hasard. Merci beaucoup pour cette review, et j'espère que cette suite va te plaire.**

 **Ajiahdompey : Tu aura tes réponses dans ce chapitre concernant la vengeance de Kise. Oui, il y aura un POV de Kise ^^ J'estime ton degré de sadisme à 80%, ça te convient ? XD J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire ^^**

 **PS : Le chapitre 9 de Début de la fin est sorti (il y a une semaine, je vous l'accorde), mais je crois que le mail ne s'est pas envoyé... Donc voilà, vous êtes prévenus.**

* * *

Ryota

Daiki était parti payer l'addition. Il ne restait que Momoi et moi sur la terrasse quasiment vide. On discutait gaiement. J'avais un train à prendre alors que j'ai voulu voir l'heure.

 _Je voulais seulement voir l'heure._

Le portable de Daiki était plus proche que le mien caché au fin fond des poches de mon blouson.

Alors j'ai pris le portable de Daiki.

-Ne fais pas ça, Ki-chan.

-De quoi tu parles, je veux seulement voir l'heure.

En voyant le regard de Momoi, je compris qu'il y avait peut-être quelque chose que je ne devais pas voir.

J'avais raison.

Daiki avait un message.

Un message de Kuroko Tetsuya.

Si ce n'était que ça, je n'aurai rien dit. Daiki a le droit d'avoir des amis. Je connaissais de vu Kuroko pour l'avoir affronté. Je savais aussi qu'il était dans un lycée de Tokyo et donc, qu'il était probable que Daiki et lui se soit affronté. Ainsi, je n'ai pas trouvé cela étrange.

Mais le regard et la réflexion de Momoi me firent penser que je me trompais peut-être sur le compte de Daiki. Et s'ils n'étaient pas amis ?

Le message ne laissait pas place au doute. Mes yeux s'écarquillaient à mesure que je lisais la conversation. Le dernier message était sans appel.

Il n'y avait aucun doute possible.

 _Je vais bien. J'ai hâte qu'on puisse se revoir, j'ai très envie qu'on aille enfin plus loin et que mon corps ne te rebute pas._

Je me levai de la chaise, les yeux toujours sur l'écran. Je voulais partir, détaller le plus loin possible, mais j'étais pétrifié.

Daiki me trompait. Cette simple idée me donnait le vertige. Je sentais mon cœur lentement se déchirer à mesure que je comprenais l'ampleur de sa trahison. Il avait voulu coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Mais pourquoi ? Les larmes piquèrent mes yeux.

Les premiers message remontaient à plus de trois mois, même si les premiers ne parlaient que de basket, les derniers étaient bien plus éloquents. Il me trompe depuis trois mois ? Et je n'ai rien vu ?

Je respirai mal, j'avais envie de vomir.

Comment était-ce possible ?

Daiki était revenu. Je le vis du coin de l'oeil.

Il avait compris, je le lisais dans ses yeux.

Le voir était presque une torture. La haine et la tristesse se battaient en moi et je ne savais pas laquelle allait m'envahir la première.

-Daiki...

Je ne pouvais rien dire d'autre.

Je ne pouvais pas...

-Je t'aimais.

C'était trop dur de le regarder, d'être à moins de deux mètres de ce menteur. Il m'avait trahi de la pire des façon, il m'avait poignardé dans le dos.

On sortait ensemble depuis plus d'un an ! Comment pouvait-il me faire ça ? Je lui aurait pardonné s'il me l'avais dit avant que cette relation prenne trop d'ampleur. Je lui aurai tout pardonné. Je l'aime. Je l'aime tellement. Je pensais qu'il partageait cet amour fou que j'avais pour lui, je pensais qu'il était comme moi. Mais qu'étais-je pour lui finalement ?

Je ne lui pardonnerai jamais ce qu'il vient de me faire. Il vient de ruiner le couple que je croyais parfait. Je n'avais jamais aimé comme je l'aimais lui.

Je me mis à courir. Il fallait que je cours. Partir loin. Vite.

Ma respiration se faisait difficile.

Tout mon corps me faisait mal.

Finalement, je m'arrêtai près d'une poubelle et vomi tout ce que j'avais mangé à midi. Mes larmes se mêlaient à ce que je régurgitais.

Je ne cessais de me demander pourquoi il avait fait ça. Était-ce moi le problème ? Étais-je trop pénible ? Étais-je mauvais au lit ? Je cherchais quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui puisse expliquer un tel acte.

Je me sentais minable à pleurer comme une gamine. Mais c'était si douloureux que retenir mes larmes était impossible.

Pourquoi ?

 _Pourquoi ?_

Pourquoi est-ce à moi que ça arrive ? Je vivais une vie parfaite, avec un petit-ami parfait, pourquoi tout foutre en l'air ?

Je hais le monde entier et plus encore de me faire une chose si cruelle.

Je hais Aomine. Je le hais. Je le hais.

Je ferai de sa vie l'enfer qu'il me fait subir. Je le détruirai lui aussi. Il n'avait pas le droit de me faire ça.

Guidé par la colère, je retournai vers la gare et prit le premier train vers Yokohama.

Une fois à la maison, je me remis à pleurer. J'avais mal. J'étais découpé entre tristesse et haine. Mais j'avais décidé de faire place à la haine et la colère.

-Ryota ? Qu'est ce que tu as ? Demanda Riya en me voyant.

-C'est une longue histoire mais... C'est fini, avec Aomine.

Je lu dans ses yeux les mêmes questions que je m'étais posé quelque heures auparavant. Elle se demandait ce qu'il s'était passé, pourquoi tout s'était terminé. À dire vrai, je ne saurai pas vraiment lui expliquer.

-Quoi... mais pourtant... vous étiez si bien ensemble.

-Je sais. Je croyais qu'il était fait pour moi mais...

Je fondis en larmes de nouveau et mes deux sœurs me prirent dans leurs bras. J'avais besoin de leur soutiens, j'avais besoin du soutient de tous le monde.

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Il a... Il a... Il m'a fait du mal.

-Il t'a frappé ?

Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire. Ce n'étais de cette douleur là dont je parlais.

-Il a fait quelque chose que tu ne voulais pas ? Demanda Reina.

Pourtant...

-Oui.

-Ryota, qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ?

-Il m'a agressé. Sexuellement.

-Quoi ? Mais quand ?

-Le week-end dernier. Je pensais en parler à la police mais... J'ai eu peur pour mon image. Mais maintenant qu'il m'a largué après m'avoir ainsi agressé, je me dis que mon image ne compte pas tant que ça. Il pourrait recommencer.

-J'ai toujours trouvé qu'il faisait un peu délinquant.

-Il a traîné avec des gens peu fréquentable durant un temps, expliquais-je.

-Oh mon dieu, Ryota, c'est tellement horrible. Et dire que nous n'avons rien vu...

Elles m'ont prises dans leurs bras de nouveau. Ensuite, elles ont appelé nos parents pendant que je montais dans ma chambre. J'avais un coup de fil à passer et un autre détail pour ma vengeance personnelle.

Je devais planifier minutieusement ce que je voulais faire. Après avoir appelé une vieille connaissances de Daiki, j'attendis sur mon lit en regardant les messages qu'il m'envoyait.

J'écoutais les explications de Daiki. Je l'écoutais me dire qu'il m'aimais, mais il ne faisait que renforcer ma colère envers lui. Il m'a confondu avec cette chose ? Il m'a confondu alors qu'on s'est embrassé pendant un an ? Comment peut-on ne pas se rendre compte qu'on embrasse pas la bonne personne ?

J'étais dégoûté par lui plus il parlait.

Je vais le faire couler.

Le soir, mes parents rentrèrent plus tôt. Il vinrent immédiatement me voir dans ma chambre. Ils me posèrent des tonnes de questions, dont une.

-Est-ce que tu veux porter plainte ?

Ce à quoi j'ai répondu : _Oui._

* * *

 **Ahah, que de sadisme... Le prochain chapitre est mon préféré, et vous comprendrez tout de suite pourquoi.**

 **Reviews ?**


	17. Chapitre 17 Tetsuya

**Bonjour ! Quoi ? Un chapitre le mardi ? Mais c'est inhabituel ! Quelle en est la raison ? Et bien en fait, je viens de sortir de TROIS concours blanc, donc j'avais besoin de détente... C'est tout.**

 **Je vous préviens ! Ce chapitre, c'est mon préféré MAIS il est possible qu'il en dérange quelques uns, donc je vous indiquerai le début du passage "sensible" (qui ira jusqu'à la fin du chapitre).  
**

 **momodasilva44 : Je sais que ça va un peu loin. Kise n'a pas réfléchit. Cette vengeance lui est apparue comme ça et il n'a pas réfléchit au conséquences. Parce que pour lui, surtout par sa réputation, ce genre de choses peu avoir un gros impact. Il a vraiment agit par impulsivité. Bah, Kise, est non plus un ange, hein. Et bien, voici la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Merci beaucoup de ton soutiens !**

 **grace240535 : Kise est au contraire fou amoureux d'Aomine. Et il veut lui faire comprendre qu'il lui a vraiment fait trop de mal. C'est tordu et impulsif comme réaction, j'en ais conscience. J'espère que ce chapitre un peu... spécial va te plaire ! Merci pour ton review.**

 **Ajiahdompey : Ce jour arrivera plus vite que tu ne le penses... et Akashi sera là à ce moment... humhum. Il y aura un autre POV de Kise dans les chapitres à venir, t'inquiète (même si là on va entamer une longue période POV Kuroko).**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Tetsuya

Le professeur ne me voyait pas. Pas étonnant. Personne ne me voit jamais. J'en profitai et sortai mon portable de ma poche pour voir si j'avais un message. Mais rien. Silence radio depuis déjà trois jours. Je ne pouvais pas dire que je m'inquiétais, mais Aomine m'avait donné rendez-vous vendredi soir, on devait _le_ faire, et il n'était pas venu. Il ne m'avait rien dit non plus.

Est-ce fini entre nous ? Ne trouves-t-il pas le moyen de me le dire et compte disparaître.

Je relisais le tout dernier message qu'il m'avait envoyé, vendredi matin.

Une simple question, il me demandait si j'avais bien dormi. C'était la dernière chose que l'on s'était dite. Je ne voulais pas que tout s'arrête là, par cette question. Oui, oui j'ai bien dormi. Et alors ?

Je sentais Kagami, juste derrière moi, qui me fixait. Ses yeux sur ma nuque me brûlaient.

J'ai passé mon week-end sous ma couette à me morfondre comme je sais si bien le faire. Ma mère a essayé de me lever, Nigou aussi, mais rien ne parvenait à me convaincre que le monde changerai si je me mettais en position verticale. Et rien n'a changé ce matin quand je me suis finalement levé, trois minutes après que mon réveil m'ait sorti de mes rêves. Je rêvais d'Aomine. Encore et encore.

Je me demande ce que je deviendrai si c'est vrai fini entre nous. Le pire, c'est que je ne comprend pas pourquoi, ce que j'aurai fait pour subir ça. Je n'ai rien fait. Aomine ne veut-il pas faire l'amour avec moi ? Je le dégoûte ?

Je regardai de loin mes camarades du club de basket s'entraîner. J'avais deux heures de libre l'après-midi, ce n'était pas normal. Je m'ennuyais et je les enviais de pouvoir continuer à jouer. Toucher un ballon de basket me manquais. J'avais toujours le petit terrain vers chez moi, mais ce n'était pas ça qui m'apportera l'adrénaline d'un vrai match. J'aurai bien voulu jouer contre Akashi-kun ou bien contre Aomine. Mais le seul match intéressant que nous avions fait était contre Kaijo. Un vrai match intense, contre de vrais adversaires. Notamment leur petit nouveau, un certains mannequin, Kise Ryota je crois.

Je sortais de l'enceinte du lycée en soupirant. Je regardai une nouvelle fois mon portable, mais rien.

-Tetsu-kun ?

Je me retournai et reconnaissais Momoi, l'amie d'Aomine.

-Oh, bonjour Momoi-san.

Elle semblait bouleversée. Je voyais des larmes dans ses yeux.

-Que se passes-il ?

-Dai-chan... Il a été arrêté vendredi après midi.

-A-Arrêté ? Mais pourquoi ?

Je la vis fondre en larmes devant moi. Maladroitement, je caressai son dos. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers un banc non loin de là pour pouvoir parler plus confortablement.

-Tetsu-kun, je ne devrais pas t'en parler. Mais tu as le droit de savoir. Tu dois tout savoir, peut-importe à quel point cela te fera souffrir, il faut que tu sache.

-Je t'écoute.

Ma mère m'avais dit la même chose ce jour là. Elle avait aussi la même tête.

Quand les mensonges cesseront-ils ?

-Très bien... alors... Le soir de votre rencontre, Dai-chan devait voir un ami. Juste quelques minutes, alors il s'est éloigné.

-Oui, je m'en souviens.

-Et bien, cet ami était plus qu'un ami. Dai-chan était en couple. Il t'a confondu avec son petit-ami dans la foule alors qu'il le cherchait. C'est pour ça qu'il t'a embrassé ce soir-là.

Je sentais une partie de moi, la seule qui restait intacte, éclater en millier de morceaux. Je sentais le sol mourir sous mes pieds, je sentais une douleur si intense dans ma poitrine que je devrais hurler. Mais je restais impassible en apparence. Et j'écoutais. J'écoutais en pleurant, j'écoutais pour tout savoir, savoir pourquoi et comment celui que j'aimais m'avait menti.

-Dai-chan ne savait pas comment te dire qu'il s'était trompé... Il m'a dit que tu semblais si heureux qu'il partage tes sentiments qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage de faire du mal. Alors il a trompé son petit-ami pour toi. Il vous a menti à tout les deux car il ne voulais faire de mal à aucun d'entre vous. Mais il se trouve qu'hier, Ki-chan, son petit ami, à découvert que Dai-chan le trompait et a décidé de porter plainte contre Dai-chan pour... ( elle retint ses larmes en se pinçant les lèvres) pour agression sexuelle. La police l'a emmené au poste, il s'est fait arrêter devant tout le lycée. Tout le monde sait maintenant. (elle se mit à parler de plus en plus vite) Et le pire, c'est que Ki-chan est un mannequin très célèbre, la presse va le défendre et Dai-chan se fera haïr publiquement. De plus, Dai-chan a un petit passé de délinquant car il traînait avec un personne qui a mal tourné il y a quelques années. La police ne doutera pas une seconde de sa culpabilité et...

-Comment est-ce possible... soufflais-je, désemparé.

Un mannequin. Je n'en connaissais qu'un seul de notre âge, intéressé par le basket comme Aomine et moi et dont le nom commence par « ki » : Kise Ryota.

Je m'étais battu contre l'ex petit-ami de mon ex petit-ami.

-Je suis désolée Tetsu-kun, mais il fallait que tu saches...

-Il ne sortait avec moi que par pitié... Il avait pitié de moi...

-Tetsu-kun...

-Comment as-t-il pu... ?

Je sentais que j'avais du mal à respirer. Je retenais mes larmes avec tellement de forces que je cessait de respirer par moments. Ma tête tournait, je sentais que j'allais vomir. Pour épargner ce spectacle à Momoi et aussi pour la fuir, elle et la vérité, je partais en courant le plus vite possible. Elle cria pour me dire qu'elle était désolé, qu'il fallait que je revienne. Mais je ne revins pas.

Je m'arrêtai quelque part, un peu plus loin, dans une ruelle, pour pleurer et vomir. J'avais si mal ! Ce que je pensais être un vrai bonheur, un vrai amour, ne reposait que sur un tissu de mensonge. Pas étonnant qu'Aomine n'ai pas voulu faire l'amour avec moi. Je ne vaux certainement pas son top model !

Je courrai jusqu'à la gare et demandai un billet pour Kyoto. Je devais m'éloigner de cette ville qui gardait prisonnière les souvenirs heureux avec Aomine. Et j'avais besoin de Seijuro. Il me fallait quelqu'un pour m'épauler.

Sinon je me laisserai définitivement tomber.

Dans le train, je mettais ma musique si fort que j'avais mal. Mais j'avais besoin d'avoir mal autre part qu'au cœur.

Mon père n'étais pas là ce soir-là, il avait une réunion jusqu'à très tard. Tant mieux, je n'avais pas envie de le voir. Une domestique m'ouvrit, elle me sourit. Je ne lui rendais qu'à peine sa bonne humeur. Je devais voir Seijuro.

Il était dans sa chambre, comme d'habitude le soir. Sur son lit était déposés des dizaines de livres de cours. Seijuro était assis au milieu de tout ça, en tailleur. Il semblait avoir beaucoup de mal à se concentrer sur son livre.

Son aura était normale. Le voir me faisait un bien fou.

-Akashi-kun...

Il leva la tête vers moi et me sourit, puis, il dû voir ma mine décomposé par la tristesse car il se leva et me prit dans ses bras pour me laisser enfin pleurer sans retenue.

-Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fais, Tetsuya ?

Je lui racontai, d'une voix cassée et coupée par mes reniflements et mes sanglots. Seijuro m'écoutait avec beaucoup d'attention. Il semblait aller vraiment très bien ce soir-là. Il était vraiment présent. Cela me faisait plaisir de le voir ainsi.

Je me sentais peut-être un peu mieux maintenant que je savais que j'avais son soutient, que je pouvais pleurer, que je savais qu'il sera là, que lui au moins, il ne me trahira jamais.

À la fin de mon récit, Seijuro s'assit sur le bord de son lit et sortit deux couteaux de sa table de nuit. Il m'en tendis un et je le pris sans hésiter une seconde. Me faire mal, m'évader en regardant mon sang était peut-être ce dons j'avais besoin.

-Tetsuya, je serai là, moi.

-Je sais.

-Je ne laisserai plus personne te faire du mal.

Il coupa ma main.

-Merci... soufflais-je en regardant le sang tâcher le tapis.

-Je t'aime, c'est normal. Tu peux rester ici autant de temps que tu le voudra, je veillerai sur toi.

Ses paroles si gentilles me firent pleurer et rire en même temps. Me voir sourire égailla le regard sérieux de Seijuro.

Il retira son veston, sa chemise, et me laissa couper son torse. Il fit la même chose avec moi. Nous coupions notre corps, tâchant par moment les livres de petites gouttes vermeilles. Seijuro coupait mes clavicules, je coupais ses épaules. Voir notre sang couler sur nos corps était notre thérapie.

C'était apaisant, je n'avais plus mal, je faisais sortir la douleur par mon sang. C'était comme ça que mon esprit fonctionnait maintenant. La douleur est dans le sang, elle se propage dans tout le corps et passe surtout pas le cœur. C'est pour ça que c'est là qu'on a le plus mal. Je ne me coupe jamais dans le but de mourir, mais dans celui d'évacuer ma douleur.

Et ça marche.

Seijuro coupa la peau juste sous mon nombril. Et il lécha le sang qui en coulait. Je gémis. Je ressentais du plaisir pour la toute première fois.

Mon cœur en sang dérapa quand Seijuro releva la tête. Je su, j'ignore comment, mais je su au moment où il me regarda, que j'allais vivre ma première fois avec lui.

 **ATTENTION, début du passage incestueux.**

Nos corps était plus proches, nos gestes sur l'autre devenaient plus sensuels. C'était venu presque naturellement. Seijuro me fit basculer sur le lit. Les couteaux reposaient à côté de nous. Sur la couette tachée, au milieu des livres rouges. Seijuro n'avait même pas besoin de me demander si j'étais prêt, si je voulais le faire. J'attendais cela depuis longtemps. J'aurai dû le faire avec Aomine. Mais il n'avait cas être là, il n'avait cas ne pas mentir. C'était mes pensées égoïstes et blessées à ce moment là.

Je sentais le sexe dur de Seijuro contre mon entre-jambe. Son membre frottait mes cuisses et je me sentais étroit moi aussi. Ses mains sur moi touchaient ma peaux, mes coupures et mon sang.

J'aimais le fait que Seijuro me regarde sans dégoût, aime même le fait que je sois comme lui, le fait que je ressente le même besoin que lui de me faire ça. J'aime son expression quand il me regarde. Jaime son corps identique au miens. Nous sommes pareils. Je n'ai pas honte face à lui, je peux âtre moi sans gêne.

C'est ce dont javais besoin.

Ce qu'Aomine ne pouvait sûrement pas faire.

Seijuro déboutonna mon jean et le descendit complètement sur mes chevilles avant de le faire tomber par terre. Il fit la même chose avec le siens. Il ne restait que nos boxer comme seul rempart entre nous.

Mon souffle se faisait plus rapide alors que j'imaginais la suite. Seijuro me caressait de partout, il pinçait mes tétons et continuait par moment à me couper. Je voulais le toucher aussi mais mes mains agrippaient avec force les oreillers.

Je sentais une mains passer dans mon dos et descendre lentement vers mes fesses. Je me cambrai sous les frissons déclenchés par les doigts fins de Seijuro qui effleuraient seulement ma peau. Sa mains passa dans mon boxer et je sentais un doigt faire le tour de mon intimité. La bouche de Seijuro embrassa mon cou marqué maintenant d'un suçon. Je sentais le doigt entrer en moi.

Je gémis, la sensation était étrange, mais plaisante. Mon bassin rencontrait celui de Seijuro. Je sentais son membre tendu contre le miens et je frémissais à l'envie de le sentir en moi.

L'une de mes mains empoigna la chevelure de mon demi-frère. Il souffla contre ma peau alors que je tirais sur sa tignasse de toute mes forces. J'avais besoin de tenir quelque chose pour calmer mon corps en surchauffe. Je sentais un autre doigts. Les deux commençaient un balais en moi. Je ne savais pas à quoi servait cette étapes étrange, mais m'en fichait. Le plaisir dissipait la tristesse.

Je sentais que je voulais plus. Mon corps appelait celui de Seijuro.

Il enfonça un autre doigts. Mes gémissements s'intensifiaient. Je sentais un filet de bave couler de ma bouche. Je n'avais pas eu la force de déglutir depuis trop longtemps sans doute. Seijuro lécha la bave et embrassa ma joue délicatement.

Il retira finalement ses doigts et descendit nos deux boxer. Je ne regardais pas Seijuro, je ne voulais pas vraiment voir ce qui allait entrer en moi, ce n'était pas là le plus important. Seijuro souleva mes hanches et entra délicatement en moi. Je sentais chaque centimètres de son membre s'enfoncer, je sentais sa chaleur se propager dans le bas de mon corps. Je le sentais élargir mon antre. Ma respiration s'arrêta tout le long de la pénétration.

La lame coupait la peau, je sentais le sang, Seijuro en moi, tout se mélangeait et j'étais aux anges.

Il commença à bouger, doucement, avec un délicatesse aussi incroyable que quand il jouait du piano. Ses gestes étaient aussi précis, aussi ravageurs. J'étais son instrument, il savait jouer du Tetsuya à la perfection, comme il pince les cordes du violon quand il fait du pizzicato ou qu'il frappe les touches en jouant Beethoven. Moonlight. La mélodie me revient en mémoire. Seijuro allait aussi vite que le pianiste.

Je sentais une lame couper ma lèvre. J'ouvris mes yeux qui étaient jusqu'à lors fermés par le plaisir. Seijuro fit la même chose sur la sienne. Puis, il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa. Je sentais son sang glisser dans ma gorge, envahir ma bouche, tout comme sa langue. Il devait sentir la même chose lui aussi.

Son sang était presque comme le mien. Dans ce moment de plaisir, je réalisai à peine que Seijuro était mon demi-frère. À mes yeux, ce n'était qu'un détail. Je ne réalisai pas non plus que c'était par désespoir et non par amour que je laissai me toucher.

Le baiser devint furieusement intense, aussi intense que les va et viens en moi. Une lame dans la mains, je marquai le dos de mon demi-frère, je laissais le sang se répandre dans son dos, couler le long de sa colonne vertébrale ou sur ses côtes. Le liquide vermeille descendait le long de ses fesses ou ses cuisses et tombait sur moi. Pareil au niveau de ses côtes. L'entaille était peut-être profonde, une cascade coulait de ses côtes vers moi.

Je sentais le membre de mon demi-frère toucher un point sensible en moi. Cela suffit à nous entraîner tous les deux dans la jouissance.

De la sueur et du sang ruisselaient du corps de Seijuro. Je n'avais jamais rien vu d'aussi beau. Plusieurs livres étaient tombés du lit pendant nos ébats, nous ne les avions même pas entendu.

Seijuro s'allongea à côté de moi. Il semblait fatigué, mais en même temps, je lisais en lui qu'il en voulait encore, que ce que nous venions de faire n'était qu'un début.

J'étais d'accord avec lui.

Je me mis sur son ventre, touchant son torse laiteux couvert de rouge si beau. C'était sûrement ce que je préférais.

Je m'empalais sur son membre, appréciant le fait qu'il allait encore plus profond en moi dans cette position. J'adorais pouvoir contrôler le rythme, pouvoir décider d'arrêter pour reprendre plus vite, faire gémir Seijuro en pinçant ses tétons à mon tour, pouvoir le voir de haut et apprécier les contours de son visage semblable au miens. Nous avons le même nez. Mais faire l'amour avec son presque double n'est pas si étrange.

Je ne sais plus, plus du tout même, combien de fois nous l'avions fait ce soir-là. Mais j'adorais chaque secondes encore plus que la précédente.

-Je t'aime, Tetsuya, me dis Seijuro alors que je m'endormais contre lui.

Ça, je le savais, mais je ne comprenais pas avant ce jour, que ce n'était pas de l'amour entre frères. C'était plus que ça.

-Je ferai tout pour toi.

Je me suis endormi en sentant ses lèvres sur les miennes.

* * *

 **Voilà... Alors je sais pas ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre. Moi, c'est mon préféré. Je sais pas si de l'amour entre deux frères est considéré comme de l'inceste... Je pense que oui.**

 **D'ailleurs, je le précise bien : c'est de l'amour à sens unique. Kuroko reste amoureux d'Aomine. Cela ne va pas dériver en Akakuro.**

 **Sur ce, j'attends avec impatience vos retours ! Moi je vais aller corriger mes concours blancs...**

 **Reviews ?**


	18. Chapitre 18 Tetsuya

**Salut !**

 **Je vous propose aujourd'hui un chapitre bien plus soft comparé à celui de la dernière fois. En toute honnêteté, je ne pensais pas qu'il vous dérangerai autant...**

 **grace240535 : ****Ahah, oui, je comprend ^^ Mince alors, tu as raté le meilleur ! Je ne te force pas à le lire, j'étais sûre qu'il dérangerait, mais c'est dommage car c'est sûrement l'un des meilleurs que j'ai écrit. Mais c'est malsain comme situation. Je pense que tu comprend mieux pourquoi aucun couple n'est annoncé dans la description de la fic ^^ Ce serai trop galère ! Pour le moment, il y a déjà eu du Ao x Kuroko, du Ao x Kise et maintenant du Aka x Kuro. Les prochains chapitres vont surtout se concentrer sur Kuroko, donc tu n'aura tes réponses que plus tard. Cela dit, ne t'en fait pas, Kuroko va être vengé pour le mal qu'on lui a fait. Merci pour ce message. J'espère que la suite te plaira (il n'y aura normalement plus de passage dérangeant). à plus !**

 **momodasilva44 : Je comprend, tu n'es pas la seule à ma le dire ^^ Bon alors... Kise est bien une veuve noire et il compte bien faire couler Aomine, mais il aura tout de même à plusieurs reprises l'occasion de faire marche arrière. Après, le souhaite-il ? That is the question. Mais bon, on y est pas encore et tu verra bien à ce moment là ^^ Merci !  
**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Tetsuya

Seijuro était déjà debout quand je me réveillai. J'eus, pendant quelque secondes, la sensation que tout allait bien, que rien ne s'était jamais produit, que la journée d'hier avait été effacée de mon esprit. Puis, tout revint, comme un bloc de pierre et écrasât ma bonne humeur et le peu d'envie de vivre qu'il me restait.

Aomine m'avait trahi, il me trompait et ne m'aimait même pas. Toute notre relation reposait sur un mensonge, une erreur. Il ne m'aurai jamais embrassé, il n'aurai jamais prêté attention à moi. Mais j'aurai mille fois préféré une simple amitié qu'un amour à sens unique.

J'avais au moins trente appels manqués provenant du portable de ma mère. Je ne sais pas si je serai capable de lui dire où je suis. Elle ne comprendrait pas.

Les draps étaient couverts de sang, les livres aussi, mais ils étaient tous par terre et leurs couvertures pliées et abîmées. J'espère que cela ne pose pas beaucoup de problèmes...

Je me levais, observais mon corps couvert de blessures plus ou moins profondes. Mes pas me conduisirent presque pas réflexes vers la salle de bains annexe à la chambre. Je voyais une serviette déjà utilisée sécher sur le sèche linge accroché au radiateur. Je savais que c'était la serviette que Seijuro avait utilisé ce matin quand il s'était lavé. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire en repensant à notre nuit.

L'eau qui coulait sur moi tombait sur le sol avec une teinte rouge inquiétante. Je frottais tout mon corps jusqu'à avoir mal pour enlever tout le sang séché. Ma lèvre coupée me faisait mal. Mettre du savon sur tout mon corps était une torture. Je sentais comme des centaines de piqûres de guêpes sur ma peau.

Je sortai de la douche avec la sensation d'être propre et même, d'être neuf. Je me sentais comme nouveau, changé. J'avais fais l'amour. Ce n'était pas rien. Mais plus encore, j'ai fait l'amour avec Seijuro, mon _demi-frère._

Je m'emballais dans la serviette de Seijuro encore humide. J'allais devoir prendre des affaires dans son placard car les miennes étaient froissées et un peu tachées. Le dressing de Seijuro était impressionnant. Il avait beaucoup de vêtements, notamment de chemises et des vestons qu'il aimait bien mettre quand il était chez lui. Mais il y avait aussi des pulls colorés, des jeans, des chaussures très belles et quelques kimono traditionnels.

Je pris un pull vert d'eau et une chemise blanche à mettre en dessous ainsi qu'un jean bleu un peu délavé. Les vêtements de Seijuro m'allaient à la perfection.

Je descendis dans la salle à manger où le petit déjeuner devait être servi. Seijuro devait déjà y être et m'attendre.

Mais quand j'ouvris la porte à double battant, Seijuro n'était pas là. Par contre, et je m'en serai passé ce matin-là, il y avait notre père qui buvait son café matinal.

Il leva les yeux vers moi et retourna à la lecture du journal posé à côté de lui. Le petit déjeuner était prêt sur la table. Prévu pour moi ou mon demi-frère sans doute.

-Bonjour père, dis-je pour faire un effort de politesse.

-Bonjour, Tetsuya.

Il ne m'avais même pas regardé.

-Que fais-tu ici ? N'as-tu pas cours ce matin, à Tokyo ?

-Si, dis-je en m'asseyant, mais j'avais besoin de voir Akashi-kun, il ne semblait pas bien hier soir.

-Vraiment ? C'est la raison de la trace dans ton cou ?

Je cachais mon cou en tentant de contrôler mes rougissements. Je me tortillais sur ma chaise, priant pour que le café de mon père se boive vite. Pourvu que mon père pense que c'est une éventuelle petite amie qui m'a fait ça et non mon propre demi-frère.

-J'espère pour toi en tout cas que tu n'as pas de cours importants ce matin.

-Cela ne vous regarde pas.

Je ne savais même pas pourquoi j'avais dit ça avec une voix si sèche. Je sentais que j'allais payer très cher cette erreur de conduite.

-Je te conseille d'utiliser un autre ton pour me parler. T'as mère n'a donc pas su t'éduquer ?

Je me levai d'un coup, faisant tomber ma chaise à la renverse et frappant mes mains sur la table.

-Vous n'avez pas à critiquer ma mère ! Elle au moins elle ne prive pas ses enfants de tous ce qui peut les rendre heureux et leur montre un peu d'amour !

-L'amour, c'est une utopie pour les gamins, ça n'existe pas. Personne n'en a besoin.

-Alors je comprends mieux pourquoi Shiori est morte si jeune...

Je vis le regard de mon père s'agrandir. Il reposa sa tasse de café et se tut. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que je l'avais choqué au point de l'avoir blessé et qu'il ne trouvait rien à dire.

Il but son café pendant que je mangeais une tartine avec de la confiture d'abricot.

-Est-ce que...

Il me regarda.

-Est-ce que vous savez où est Seijuro ?

-Je pensais qu'il dormait encore. Il est censé être déjà debout s'il ne veut pas être en retard.

-Il n'est pas dans sa chambre.

-Il va falloir aller le chercher dans le grenier, c'est là qu'il se terre le plus souvent. Surtout si tu dis qu'il n'était pas bien hier. Il doit encore une fois ressortir les affaires de sa mère.

Jamais autant de mots n'avaient été échangés entre mon père et moi. C'était étrange et un peu angoissant. Ce n'était pas une conversation normale, mais c'était peut-être un début, même si je n'y croyais pas trop.

Mon père termina finalement sa tasse de café et se leva sans rien dire. Je me retrouvais seul avec le silence et ma tartine.

Je mangeai en vitesse et grimpai les marches pour aller à l'étage de la chambre de Seijuro. Je vérifiai qu'il n'y était pas. Et... il n'y était pas. Et son Iphone était sur sa table de nuit en train de charger (forcement !).

Je pris l'échelle du grenier dans la pièce abandonnée à côté de la chambre de mon demi-frère et la mis sous la trappe. Normalement, elle aurait déjà dû s'y trouver si Seijuro était monté, mais on ne sait jamais avec lui s'il a découvert un nouveau passage secret ou bien creusé une galerie sous son parquet pour atteindre le grenier.

Mais il n'y avait absolument personne dans le grenier. Je fis le tour complet, ce qui me pris une grosse demie-heure, et constatai qu'il n'y avait personne, ni même un seul carton ouvert.

Je redescendis, me demandant vraiment où était passé Seijuro. Il pouvait faire des bêtises quand il n'était pas surveillé par un adulte.

Son chauffeur discutait avec mon père quand je descendis. Je l'entendais dire que Seijuro n'étais pas allé en cours, qu'il ne savait pas où il avait bien pu partir.

Mon demi-frère avait disparu.

Je remontai dans sa chambre, l'observai pendant de longues minutes avant de m'activer à défaire les draps, à les laver à la main dans la baignoire pour que personne ne sache qu'ils étaient pleins de sang. Je l'avais déjà fais, c'était presque une habitude à chaque fois qu'on se coupait d'en mettre de partout. J'empilai les livres sur le bureau de Seijuro avant de m'asseoir sur le matelas et d'attendre.

Je fixais mon écran. Pas de réponse d'Aomine. Je n'appellerai pas ma mère, mon père l'aura sûrement déjà fait pour moi.

J'avais peur. Vraiment, vraiment très peur pour Seijuro...

Il pouvait faire n'importe quoi dehors, il pouvait laisser la conscience pendre le contrôle et faire ce qui lui semblerait amusant de faire. Peut-être est-il perdu dans la ville ? Peut-être est-il déjà mort ?

Je sentais l'angoisse s'emparer de moi.

Pourquoi, alors que j'ai l'impression d'être un peu heureux, on gâche ce nouveau bonheur ?

Je pris un couteau...

et me coupa.

 _Encore et encore._ Les poignets, les chevilles, le torse. Je n'en avais jamais assez.

Reviens, _Seijuro_.

* * *

 **Bon, voilà, c'était un chapitre plus court. Akashi est donc introuvable ! A votre avis, où est-il allé ? Et lequel est aux commandes...**

 **reviews ?**


	19. Chapitre 19 Tetsuya

**Salut ! Voici le nouveau chapitre !**

 **Comme je l'ai déjà dit lors de mes deux derniers publications (TMHB et DdFP1), ceci est la dernière fois que je publie. La prochaine fois, ce sera vers le 20 mai, après mes examens. Je vais donc devoir vous dire au revoir pour un petit mois ^^**

 **Kyoko Akashi : En fait, tu aura ta réponse la prochaine fois ^^ Je t'en dis pas plus... fufufu... Merci de continuer à lire ! Au prochain chapitre !**

 **momodasilva44 : Je comprend tout à fait ton point de vue (en ce qui concerne le AkaKuro, c'est un couple trop banal qu'on voit trop souvent, je suis bien d'accord, mais comme j'aime les histoires ambiguës, je pouvais pas résister à l'envie d'écrire cette scène, hihi). Tu verra bien la prochaine fois où il est allé ^^ Merci ^^**

 **Laura-067 : Eh bien, eh bien ! Tu as rattrapé ton retard ^^ Tu aura ta réponse au prochain chapitre. Cela dit, je suis étonnée que ce soit la théorie de tout le monde... Oui, mais je sais pas si la police pourrai vraiment le protéger du psychopathe Akashi, ahah ^^ Akashi n'as pas de remord, Kuroko en aura pas contre. Après tout, il aime Aomine, c'était à ce dernier de lui offrir sa première fois, pas à Akashi. Il a conscience que ce qui s'est passé est mal. J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Tetsuya

Je m'étais endormi sur un lit en sang, il l'était toujours à mon réveil. Rien n'avait changé, Seijuro n'était pas revenu.

La chambre était toujours la chambre, le portable chargeait toujours, il y avait toujours une trentaine appels manqué de ma mère.

Rien n'avait changé.

Les rêves n'effaceront jamais la dure réalité.

Aomine était encore en prison, son ex l'avait toujours trahi, j'avais encore des cicatrices, j'étais encore dépressif. J'avais bien fait l'amour avec mon demi-frère.

J'ai bien été abandonné par la vie.

Qu'est ce qui va me tomber dessus après tout ça ? Jusqu'où ira mon malheurs ? Jusqu'où voudra t'ont me déchirer ?

La porte de la chambre de Seijuro s'ouvrit. Je ne réalisai pas tout de suite que j'étais encore allongé sur un matelas couvert de sang, que mes avant-bras couverts de marques étaient encore visibles.

Et je ne réalisai pas non plus que c'était mon père qui venait d'entrer. Il se stoppa net en me voyant.

-Tetsuya ?

Je fermai les yeux, sachant déjà ce qui allait arriver. Ça y était, il avait la confirmation que j'étais le fils imparfait. Qu'allait-il encore faire ? J'étais las de cette vie.

-Je pensais bien te trouver ici, mais pas comme ça. Qu'as-tu fais ?

-Rien. Des nouvelles d'Akashi-kun ?

-Je t'ai demandé ce que tu t'étais fait.

-Je vous ais demandé des nouvelles.

Je ne regardais même pas mon père, le plafond était mille fois plus intéressant. De toute manière, il n'allait rien me faire. Il ne pouvait pas.

Mais aucun de nous ne comptait parler avant l'autre. Ce sera à qui peut rester sans réponse le plus longtemps. Et je crois que je ne tiendrai pas longtemps.

-Je ne me suis rien fais. Rien de grave en tout cas.

-Seijuro et toi... Que faisiez-vous réellement ?

-Je veux de ses nouvelles.

J'entendis mon père soupirer depuis le lit. Je me tournai vers lui pour faire l'effort d'avoir une vraie conversation.

-Je n'ai aucune nouvelle de Seijuro. La police m'a dit que Seijuro n'avait pas encore disparu depuis assez longtemps pour qu'il soit porté disparu. Il faut attendre encore quelques heures.

-Même avec son cas médical ?

-Même. Maintenant dis-moi ce que tu as fais avec Seijuro. Ce sang, cette trace sur ton cou. Je savais qu'il me cachait quelque chose, mais j'aimerai bien savoir bien que j'ai ma petite idée.

Je me pinçai les lèvres. Je ne voulais rien dire, je ne devais pas trahir ce moment passé avec mon demi-frère. C'était notre secret.

-Nous n'avons rien fait. C'est moi qui ait taché les draps.

-Et le matelas qu'il va maintenant falloir changer.

-Akashi-kun n'a pas l'air décidé à revenir dormir dessus...

Je vis les mâchoires de mon père se serrer. Il devait rager en constatant que nous étions tous les deux des enfants imparfaits. Que jamais nous ne deviendrions ce qu'il souhaite. Ou alors à condition de suivre une psychanalyse pendant vingt ans voir plus.

Mon père quitta la chambre. Il n'avait rien d'autre à faire de toute façon. Je retournai à ma contemplation du plafond.

Mon esprit était vide.

J'étais brisé en mille morceaux.

Qu'est-ce qu'il me restait si Seijuro n'était plus là ?

Rien.

Rein du tout hormis une vie pourrie et condamnée à devenir encore pire.

À ce moment là, j'ai véritablement pensé à mourir. J'avais fait l'amour avec mon demi-frère, une acte normalement impardonnable. J'ai celui que je croyais être l'amour de ma vie qui est en prison, et vu l'obsession de son ex pour le faire payer, il n'en sortira pas. Mon père va faire de ma vie le pire des enfers en me privant de tout ce qui pourrai nuire à ma scolarité. Ma mère va me surprotéger. Il ne reste que grand-mère.

Mais elle se fait vieille, je me demande si elle sera encore là longtemps.

Mais si elle n'est plus là... Je serai vraiment seul. Je n'avais jamais ressentit autant cette sensation d'abandon et de solitude. J'étais vraiment seul désormais.

J'entendis la sonnerie douce et légère du portable de Seijuro. La personne qui appelait m'était étrangère.

-Sei-chan ?

-Non, ce n'est pas lui.

-Ah...

-Qui êtes vous ?

-Mibuchi Reo ! Un ami de Sei-chan, je suis vis-capitaine du club de basket de Rakuzan. Comme il n'est pas à l'entraînement, je m'inquiétais. Et vous, qui êtes vous ?

Sa voix n'était pas méfiante du tout. Il semblait gentil.

-Kuroko Tetsuya.

-Tetsuya ? Comme Tetsuya ? Le demi-frère de Sei-chan ?

-Oui. C'est bien moi.

-Enchanté alors. Sei-chan me parle souvent de toi. Est-ce que tu sais où il est ?

-Non. C'est bien là le problème. Il a disparu.

-Quoi ? Vraiment ?

-Oui.

-Je vois... Je suis désolé, je ne sais même pas où il aurait pu aller...

-Moi non plus.

-Je... Tiens moi au courant s'il te plaît. Si j'ai des infos ou quoique ce soit, j'appellerai sur son portable. Si tu veux le code pour le déverrouiller, c'est 1911.

-Merci. Je t'appellerai.

Reo raccrocha le premier. Je débranchai le portable et déverrouillai l'écran. Le fond d'écran flouté apparaissait. Je tapai le code, c'était bien le bon. Le fond d'écran de Seijuro, c'était l'un des bosquets de fleurs du jardin. Mais, derrière le bosquet, on me voyais à peine sentir les fleurs violettes.

Un petit sourire fleurit sur mes lèvres. Puis, je sentis des larmes rouler sur mes joues, il y en avait de plus en plus. Je ne pouvais même pas les arrêter. Seul, je n'en étais pas capable.

Les seuls personnes qui pouvaient apaiser mes larmes était Seijuro et grand-mère. Sur les deux, je peux toujours parler à l'un.

Je pris mon téléphone et appelai le fixe de la maison de grand-mère. Elle ne sortait plus maintenant, il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer qu'elle ne faisait pas de sieste.

Elle décrocha plutôt rapidement.

-Tetsuya ? Nous sommes tellement inquiets, comme vas-tu ? Commençât-elle.

-Je vais bien.

Mais ma voix tremblait et elle dû s'en rendre compte.

-Ne mens pas s'il te plaît. Tu peux me dire ce qui t'arrive.

-C'est Akashi-kun... Il... Il a disparu.

-Oh... Mais comment le sais-tu ?

-Je suis chez mon père. Ne le dis pas à maman ! Elle va s'inquiéter pour rien, je ne veux pas qu'elle sache.

-Tetsuya... Elle a besoin de savoir où tu es, elle s'inquiète tellement pour toi. Tu es son fils.

-Je sais... Mais... J'ai besoin de rester ici encore quelques temps.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose avec ta mère ?

-Non. Non... Ce n'est pas vraiment elle. C'est plus moi le problème de toute manière.

-Je n'aime pas la façon dont tu parles. Tetsuya, ne fait rien de stupide, s'il te plaît.

-Ne t'en fait pas.

Mais je crois que je mentais en cet instant. La seule chose stupide que je pourrai faire serai de partir à la recherche de Seijuro dans cette ville trop grande. Je ne mourrai pas. Pas aujourd'hui. Pour la simple et bonne raison que je veux voir Aomine une dernière fois, ainsi que Seijuro.

Après, nous verrons.

* * *

 **Voilà, on a fini avec la longue série de PDV Kuroko. La prochaine fois, on change de narration et on quitte un peu Kyoto.**

 **à la prochaine ! Portez-vous bien !**

 **Reviews ?**


	20. Chapitre 20 Seijuro

**Salut !  
**

 **Oui, on n'est pas samedi. Oui, mon concours, c'est cette semaine ; c'est même demain. Alors qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Et bien j'applique à la règle les conseils de mes prédécesseurs. Tous nous disent : la veille du concours, vous ne foutez rien l'après-midi ! Vous glander, vous sortez boire un verre, vous allez faire des shopping, vous regardez des films. Bref, repos total des neurones. Mais moi, j'ai décidé de reprendre mes publications parce que ça me manquait trop !**

 **Donc voilà, je vous présente la suite de cette histoire avec un POV pour le moment inédit dans cette histoire et qui va beaucoup vous plaire, je pense ^^**

 **Laura-067 : Concernant Akashi, tu vas avoir ta réponse dans ce chapitre et Kuroko... Bah... en fait il ne va pas faire grand chose. Non, Masaomi ne s'en doute pas. Il est certains que Kuroko s'est scarifié mais il ne sait pas Seijuro fait pareil. Masaomi qui s'inquiète ? Pouah, elle est bien bonne ^^ Non, je plaisante. En fait, il est vraiment très froid, il réagit comme un PDG en toute circonstance et non comme un père. Donc il se soucis pour son héritage en voyant ses deux fils descendre la mauvaise pente. Il espère en sauver un des deux. Merci pour tous ces reviews que tu as laissé, ça m'a fait plaisir ^^**

 **Ajiahdompey : Pourquoi tout de suite le cimetière ? Alors, je veux bien qu'Akashi soit omnipotent, mais fait pas exagérer non plus ! Il ne peux pas s'infiltrer dans une prison pour se venger. Et puis, dans sa tête, Aomine a déjà payé. De plus, il veux seulement le bonheur de Tetsuya et il a conscience que ce bonheur, ce n'est pas lui qui peut le lui fournir, mais Aomine. Donc il ne cherchera pas à lui faire de mal. Sur ce, j'espère que tu vas aimer ce POV ^^**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Seijuro

J'ai fais de Tetsuya un monstre. J'ai fait de lui le monstre que je suis depuis ma naissance. Ma fascination pour mon propre sang et la douleur n'est pas nouvelle. Cela fais très longtemps que je tombe de l'arbre pour avoir mal.

La toute première fois, je devais avoir cinq ans. J'étais tombé sur les gravier devant la maison. Ma mère s'était précipitée vers moi, mais moi, je fixais mon genoux en sang. Je le regardai couler. Je ressentit alors quelque chose d'étrange en moi.

Le jour où Tetsuya à découvert ce que je me faisais en secret, il parut en premier lieu effrayé. Et il avait raison. Je l'ai coupé pour une bonne raison. Déjà à l'époque, j'avais besoin d'être sauvé. Tetsuya aurait du me ramener à la raison. Mais il se trouve qu'il est mon demi-frère et que son cerveau est fait à 50 % comme le miens. Lui aussi, il a développé cette fascination pour le sang et plus tard, la dépendance à la scarification pour se sentir mieux.

Je voulais qu'il me dise que j'étais fou de me faire ça, qu'il fallait que j'arrête. Et j'aurai arrêté, parce que c'était Tetsuya, et que je ferai vraiment tout pour lui. Mais les choses ne sont pas toujours comme on le souhaite, au lieu de devenir mon sauveur, Tetsuya m'a accompagné dans ma descente aux enfers.

Ce matin, quand je me suis réveillé, je ne me souvenais pas de ce que nous avions fait. Puis, quand j'ai vu les draps rouges, nos corps nus, j'ai très vite fais le lien et tout m'est revenu. J'avais fait l'amour avec lui. Lequel de nous deux avait véritablement commencé ? Peut-être moi en le coupant si bas, vers son nombril. Peut-être lui. Peut importe, on ne change pas le passé.

Je ne regrette pas tant que ça ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous. J'aurai juste préféré que cela se passe dans d'autres conditions, que Tetsuya ne soit pas désespéré. Je ne sais pas s'il a accepté mes caresses parce qu'il venait de vivre la pire blessure de sa vie, ou bien parce qu'il m'aime vraiment.

Car moi je l'aime.

Je l'aime depuis très longtemps. Bien avant que des andouilles me déclare « malade mentalement ». Mais je vais bien. Cependant, même Tetsuya est convaincue que je ne vais ma bien, que j'ai une « double personnalité ». Pourtant que je suis sur et certains d'être unique dans mon corps.

Il n'y a qu'une chose que je ne comprends pas, ce sont ces instants, parfois même des heurs où je ne me rappelle de rien. Il paraîtrait que c'est ça ma maladie. Mais si juste quelque amnésie les inquiètes, alors ils doivent passé leurs temps à diagnostiqué des doubles personnalité. Après tout, il est normal de ne pas se souvenir de certains moment de la journée, il suffit de ne pas faire attention et on oublie.

Honnêtement, je ne sais pas où je suis. J'ai beau cherché un plan de la ville, je n'en trouve pas. Il me semblait pourtant que ce serait facile. Ça semblait facile ce matin quand j'y ait pensé. Mais maintenant...

Je suis dans un monde inconnu, cherchant un inconnu. La seule variable de mon équation que je connais, c'est le résultat. Je sais ce que je vais faire une fois la personne que je chercher trouvée.

Je vais lui faire payer chaque larmes que Tetsuya a versé hier soir.

Il n'avait pas le droit de détruire sa vie.

Je ne vais pas m'en prendre à Aomine. Il va déjà assez payer pour son mensonge. De toute façon, un homme attaqué pour agression sexuelle ne peut pas être quelqu'un de bien. Mais Tetsuya semblait tellement amoureux de lui... Je ne veux pas gâcher son bonheur. Même si lui rendre Aomine signifie le séparer de moi. Je perdrai Tetsuya si je fais ça.

Mais son bonheur est plus important que le miens.

Je ferrai tout pour lui.

En l'occurrence, je compte aller voir ce fameux Kise Ryota et me venger sur lui, tout comme il s'est venger sur Aomine.

Mais dans une ville qui m'est inconnue, je me sens un peu mal à l'aise. Je ne sais même pas où je vais dormir cette nuit. Cela dit, je n'ai aucune envie de rentrer chez moi.

Je n'ai pas vraiment de plan, je dois juste le voir de mes propres yeux et ensuite j'aviserai.

Je trouvai enfin un plan de la ville, au bout de deux heures de recherches intensives. Je savais d'après le récit de Tetsuya, que ce fameux Kise Ryota était au lycée de Kaijo. Apparemment, il se trouvais à cinq arrêt de bus de là où je me trouvais. Ce n'était pas impossible que j'arrive avant la fin des cours de la journée. Mais je devais me dépêcher pour ça. Le prochain bus arrivera dans quatre minutes s'il n'a pas de retard. Je m'assis sur un banc et attendis.

Ma vue se floutait.

Puis tous devint noir.

Seijuro

C'était comme un voile qui se retirait de mes yeux. Je voyait de plus en plus distinctement le monde qui m'entourait. J'étais devant un portail de lycée, je pu lire _Kaijo_ sur le mur.

Un coup d'œil à ma montre et je constata que les cours devait se finir dans moins de trois minutes. J'étais pile à l'heure. Les premiers élèves se pressaient devant le portail, ils discutaient tranquillement en attendant que le responsable vienne ouvrir. Je vis un petit attroupement de personne, des filles en majorité. Au milieu, je reconnu Kise Ryota. Sans doute que le fait qu'il porte plainte contre Aomine le faisait passer pour une douce victime, il devait être adulé et couvé par les profs et leur pitié.

On me regardait avec pitié certaine fois. Les seules exceptions était les trois rois sans couronnes du club de Rakuzan et Tetsuya. Bien qu'il arrive que je décèle de la pitié dans son regard.

Tout ça parce qu'on me crois malade...

Kise Ryota croisa mon regard. Il me regarda assez longtemps et je cru voir qu'il me reconnaissais. Il faut dire que dans le monde su basket, j'étais assez célèbre. Le plus jeune capitaine d'un club de lycée. Il faut dire que c'est assez remarquable. On parle de moi dans de nombreux magazines. Mais de là à ce que ce blondinet me reconnaisse du premier coup...

Peut importe, cela allait rendre ma tâche plus facile. Je n'avais qu'à trouver un prétexte qui justifierai ma présence ici.

Le portail s'ouvrit et la troupe qui entourait le mannequin et basketteur se dissipa progressivement. Il se dirigea vers moi et m'aborda le plus naturellement du monde.

-Salut, tu es Akashi Seijuro ? Le capitaine de Rakuzan ?

-En effet. Kise Ryota ?

-C'est moi.

On s'échangea une poignée de mains amicale. Puis il posa LA question.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais par ici ? Nous sommes un peu loin de Kyoto.

-Je sais. J'avais un match dans les environs et je voulais passer te voir. Avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment...

-Ouais... Je sais...

-Tu tiens le coup ?

-ça peut aller, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Il mentais très bien. Ce n'est jamais difficile quand on se venge. Pour moi non plus ce ne sera pas difficile de lui faire du mal.

Je ne suis, de nature, pas méchant, mais je ne supporte pas qu'on fasse du mal à ma seule vrai famille.

Kise Ryota devait être en plein désespoir amoureux, il doit être dans les même conditions que Tetsuya hier soir. Je peux le séduire, puis lui faire du mal. Je peux faire de lui un monstre comme moi, le rendre dépendant du sang.

Ce sera ma vengeance.

Mais une fois qu'elle sera accomplie, qu'est ce que je ferai ?

-ça te dirai de prendre un café, me proposa Kise Ryota.

-Pourquoi pas.

Je le suivis dans cette ville inconnue, il connaissais une bonne adresse tout près d'ici. Le petit café aux allures européens faisait l'angle d'une rue peu fréquenté. Il n'y avait pas grand monde. Nous nous installons à une table, sur la banquette qui faisait l'angle du mur. C'était l'endroit parfait. Une coïncidence s'il m'emmène là ?

Il ne va quand même pas me sauter dessus en désespoir de cause sous prétexte qu'il est célibataire et en mal d'amour ?

Je t'entendais parler, mais ne l'écoutais pas.

Mes oreilles sifflais.

Ma vue se brouillais.

Seijuro

J'ouvre les yeux.

Des lèvres sont plaqué contre les miennes. Je sens un langue que je ne connais pas dans ma bouche. Et la mienne est dans une bouche que je ne connais pas.

Je veux me dégager avant de réaliser que c'est Kise Ryota, et que c'est moi qui mène le baiser. Je ne me souviens même pas comment nous en sommes arrivé là. Sa main caresse ma cuisse tendrement.

J'embrasse un parfait inconnue, dans une ville inconnue.

 _Le rêve._

Kise Ryota se retira, il caressa ma lèvres inférieure sensuellement. Je sentais son souffle chaud sur mon visage. Mon corps était tendu.

C'est alors que je réalisa que je n'étais plus dans le café. J'étais dans une chambre inconnue, sur un lit inconnue. Je sentais monté en moi de l'angoisse. Mais je devais aller jusqu'au bout, exécuté ma vengeance.

Je vis des ciseaux sur le bureau devant moi. Il suffirait que je coupe Kise Ryota.

Sur le sol, il y avait un futon, sans doute installé pour moi. Mais je n'avais aucun souvenir de ma venue ici, ni de tout ce qui aurait pu précéder de baiser.

-Tu vas bien ? Tu sembles... Un peu perdu.

-Non, ça va. Merci.

Il me sourit, et je fut obligé de lui répondre. Alors nous nous embrassons de nouveau, nos baisers devenant de plus en plus fougueux et sensuels. Je voulais que tout s'arrête, mais c'était pour Tetsuya. Ce homme a brisé Tetsuya, je le briserai à mon tour.

Je retira ma chemise, laissant les traces laissée par la lame de Tetsuya exposé devant lui. Kise Ryota ne les remarqua pas tout de suite. Ce ne fut que quand il effleura mon dos qu'il sentit la plaie.

Je le vis froncer les yeux, puis rompre le baiser et regarder mon dos.

-Mais...

-Ce n'est rien.

Il vis mes avant-bras couvert de cicatrices et fit vite le liens.

-Tu...

-Ce n'est vraiment rien. Je peux te montrer.

-Mon montrer quoi ?

-Ce que ça fait.

Avant même qu'il ne puisse dire quoique ce soit d'autres, je le levai pour prendre les ciseaux. Je m'assit en tailleur sur le lit et m'entailla le poignet.

-Non ! Ne...

Puis, je pris le siens, et l'entailla.

Il le regarda avec horreur. Je l'entaillai de nouveau, encore et encore. Il se débattait de moins et moins et je sentais qu'il comprenait.

Il devenait comme moi.

Voilà un nouveau monstre.

J'avais réussi.

Il était, comme Tetsuya, en mal d'amour, il était faible, j'en ai profité. Le voilà esclave de la scarification. Comme moi, comme celui qu'il a brisé.

Juste retour des choses, non ?

C'était finalement simple de faire des gens des machines.

Alors qu'il me laissait couper ses bras sans rien dire, je me disais que je pourrai le tuer si je le voulais. Il était à ma merci. Il suffirait que je coupe fermement ses poignets et il se viderait de son sang devant moi. Ce serai une vengeance encore plus cruelle, mais il le mérite après tout. Il a fait indirectement pleurer mon Tetsuya.

Oui, il le mériterai.

Après, tous était plutôt flous.

Je me trouvai sans trop savoir comment, dehors, dans le froid. Je ne savais pas où dormir. Je ne sais même pas où je suis.

Il fait nuit.

Les étoiles brillent.

Et si Tetsuya regardait le même ciel que moi ? Il me manque tellement.

Mais je l'ai vengé !

Je me sens bien. Presque libéré. Je n'ai jamais été si bien, convaincu d'avoir fait quelque chose de bien. J'ai vengé mon demi-frère.

Dans la nuit, je trouva un petit parc. Le froid transformait mon souffle en buée. J'avais froid partout.

Je m'allongea sur l'herbe humide, regardant les étoiles.

Et je m'endormis.

* * *

 **Bon, voilà, grosse ambiance, hein...**

 **Je vous rassure, Seijuro aura droit à d'autres POV. La prochaine fois, ce sera aussi un POV inédit (et lui, il ne sera là qu'une seule fois).**

 **Sinon, j'ai quelques infos : je reprend la publication de mes autres fanfictions ce week-end (donc DdF et TMHB en priorité). DE PLUS comme j'ai décidé de glander, j'ai fait un truc que je devais faire depuis longtemps : poster des dessins.**

 **Vous pouvez retrouver mes dessins sur mon blog** **(le lien est sur mon profil, mais en gros, sur trumblr, trois-petits-chats).  
**

 **Pour le moment, il y en a un de la chanteuse Alys et un illustrant le Serpent noir. D'autres arriveront bientôt.**

 **à plus !**

 **Je vous adore !**

 **Reviews ?**


	21. Chapitre 21 Satsuki

**Salut !**

 **On change de POV. Ce sera la première et dernière fois que vous lirez ce POV, désolé ^^ Au début, je voulais ajouter un chapitre avec POV Aomine pour compléter ce chapitre (parce que sur la fin de cette fiction, on se penche moins sur Aomine que sur les autres personnages), mais en fait, cela aurait été répétitif par rapport aux sentiments et réflexions apportés dans ce chapitre. Donc j'ai jugé cela inutile. Voilà !**

 **Ajiahdompey : Hum... tu t'inquiète beaucoup pour eux. En même temps, je comprends. On ne sait pas ce qu'il va advenir de Seijuro qui s'est endormis en plein hiver dans un parc et on ne sait pas non plus ce qu'il a fait à Kise en fin de compte. Non, pas de POV de l'autre personnalité (c'est pas dans le scénario et je trouve plus cool de souffrir des pertes de mémoires en même temps que le personnage de Seijuro, ça ajoute du mystère). Et bien, tu vas être contente car ce chapitre se centre plus sur Aomine ^^ j'espère qu'il va te plaire !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Satsuki

Je repassai en boucle les événements de semaine dans ma tête. Qu'est ce que j'aurai pu faire qui aurait changé les choses ? J'ai beau tout revoir, je ne vois rien. Du moins, la seule vraie chose que j'aurai pu faire, c'est me taire quand Ki-chan a pris le portable.

C'est tout.

Mais c'est ce qui fait que maintenant, la vie de mon ami d'enfance est compromise.

Plus je repasses les événements du mois entier, plus je me dis qu'ils ont tous leurs raisons d'agir comme ils le font aujourd'hui. Ki-chan a ses raisons de vouloir se venger, il viens de subir un mensonge affreux. Tetsu-kun a raison de fuir et de ne plus donner signe de vie. Dai-chan a raison de ne pas se rebeller, d'accepter son sort.

Pourtant, je devrais pouvoir faire quelque chose pour que l'un d'entre eux quitte ses positions et raisonne les autres. Ki-chan devrait retirer sa plainte qui ne sert à rien hormis gâcher à jamais la vie de mon ami. Testu-kun devrait aller lui parler.

Il y a pleins de choses que l'on pourrait faire pour améliorer la situation. Moi aussi. Mais je ne sais pas par où commencer.

Enfin, j'ai quand même ma petite idée puisque je suis en route pour la maison de Dai-chan.

Je compte lui parler, lui dire de ne pas plaider coupable, de ne rien dire du tout. Je sais que la police l'a mit en garde à vue, l'a interrogé des heures et qu'il n'est rentré qu'hier soir mais qu'il est sous surveillance. Après tout, il est suspecté d'avoir agressé son petit-ami un mannequin célèbre.

Le pire, c'est sûrement le fait que Ki-chan a montré comme preuve un préservatif usagé. Il a aussi prouvé que Dai-chan avait revu Haizaki dernièrement. Je n'y croyais pas jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne que c'était bien le cas. Dai-chan avait revu Haizaki.

J'avoue en être à un point où je doute d'un peu n'importe qui. Mais Dai-chan n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareil. Cela dit, je sais maintenant que je me trompais sur Ki-chan. Ce n'est pas quelqu'un de bien, ce n'est qu'un gamin qui profite de sa célébrité pour détruire ceux qui lui font du mal. Ce n'est qu'un ados immature.

À cause de ses gamineries, Dai-chan va se retrouver en prison.

Je remontai l'allée du quartier résidentiel où se trouvait la maison de Dai-chan. Je connaissais le chemin par cœur pour l'avoir arpenté pleins de fois quand j'étais petite. J'étais entourée de grandes maisons très modernes. L'une d'entre elle était celle de Dai-chan, il s'agissait d'une un peu en retrait dans le jardin. Une sorte de monolithe de granit rose avec de grande baies vitrées et un intérieur épuré.

Je n'aimais pas cette maison de l'extérieur. Et de l'intérieur, elle était très jolie et bien agencée. Mais elle paraissait froide. Ce qu'elle était.

Je rentrai par le petit portillon toujours ouvert quand il y avait quelqu'un à la maison. J'entrai sans frapper car je savais que Dai-chan était là. Je le voyais assis sur le canapé, devant la télévision. Sur la table basse en verre, un bol de chips et une canette de coca. Raoul me regardait avec pitié depuis son vivarium trop grand. Je le saluai gentiment.

Je m'assois à côté de Dai-chan et regardai les dégâts d'un chagrin amoureux sur un ados. Une étude sociologique et psychologique en somme.

-Salut.

-Yo.

Dai-chan baissa le son de la télévision et me fixa.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Tu n'as pas peur que je te sautes dessus ?

-Ne dis pas ce genre de choses.

-Ouais... Mais ça va pas me tuer de faire un peu d'autodérision.

Il avait la voix plus traînante encore que d'habitude.

-Je n'ai pas de nouvelle de Tetsu. Et toi ? Me demandât-il.

-Non plus. Comment tu te sens ?

-Je survis.

C'était ça, c'était parfaitement ça. Il survivait.

-Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? lui demandais-je.

-Ça quoi ?

-Tu as avoué, abruti ! Ce n'est pourtant pas toi, Ki-chan a inventé de toute pièce cette histoire, alors pourquoi as-tu avoué ?

-Satsu... Je ne pense pas que tu puisses comprendre... Mais il arrive qu'on fasse des choses insensées, par amour. Ryota voulais que je porte le chapeau, je porterai le chapeau. J'ai avoué parce que c'est ce qu'il voulait. C'est tout.

-Mais...

-Ne pleures pas, OK ? Les femmes qui pleurent, ça les rends faibles et moches. Et puis c'est bruyant, j'aime pas ça.

Je riais, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Dai-chan me prit dans ses bras, me consola. C'était sa vie qui allait s'effondrer, et c'était moi qui pleurait...

-Tout vas bien se passer... Mes parents savent que je n'ai rien fait, ils m'ont trouvé un super avocat, je vais m'en sortir. Et puis, sinon, je disparaîtrai pendant quelques années, et ça fera du bien à tous le monde. Tu ne crois pas ?

-Je n'en sais rien.

J'aimerai lui dire que je ne voulais pas qu'il disparaisse. Parce qu'il était mon seul vrai ami dans le lycée, parce qu'il était l'espoir de Tôo. Parce que c'était mon Prince Charmant. Il ne pourra pas le nier.

Sans lui, je raterai peut-être mes études pas manque de motivation. On ne sait pas ce qui pourrait arriver.

-Qui me donnera son avis sur mes prochains mecs si tu n'es pas là ?

-Tu m'enverra des photos. Et tu les emmènera au parloirs.

-Je ne veux pas que ça se finisse comme ça, que je ne te vois plus qu'à travers une vitre.

-Tu sais, j'ai encore une chance. Quand j'ai avoué, les policiers m'ont demandé de raconter ce qu'il c'était passé. J'ai raconté un truc au hasard, et à chaque fois que je disais un truc, ils me disaient que Ryota n'avais pas dit ça. Du coups, ils doivent savoir que l'un de nous deux mens.

-Mais ils ne savent pas forcement que c'est lui.

-Bien sûr que si ! Quel genre de violeur prend le temps de mettre une capote ? Personne ! Pourquoi j'aurai fait cet effort ? Et pourquoi Ryota aurait-il gardé la capote ? Si ce n'était pas pour m'envoyer croupir en prison quatre jours après qu'on ait fait l'amour.

-Il s'est dis que c'était une preuve concrète.

-Mais c'est con.

-Peut-être.

Dai-chan soupira lourdement. Je sentais que cette situation le tuait de l'intérieur mais qu'il avait décidé de faire face quoi qu'il en coûte. Je n'ai jamais connu de garçon près à faire ça pour moi. Mais j'aimerai bien.

Je crois au grand Amour, j'ai une preuve qu'il existe juste à coté de moi. Dai-chan est la preuve vivante que le vrai Amour existe encore. Il aime Ryota. Il aime Tetsu-kun, enfin, je pense.

Je crois en ça.

Et je le trouverai, le grand Amour.

-Dai-chan... est-ce que tu aimes Tetsu-kun ?

Je vis pour la première fois ses yeux s'humidifier. Dai-chan détournât le regard quelques instants.

-J'ai beaucoup réfléchis à ça ces derniers temps... Je lui ais fait beaucoup de mal. Je donnerai tout pour pouvoir le revoir et lui expliquer. Il n'a pas eu ma version des faits. Je l'ai toujours beaucoup aimé. J'avais parfois le cœur qui palpitait en le voyant alors je... je pense que si je ne suis pas vraiment tombé amoureux de lui les premiers temps, c'est parce que j'avais Ryota. Je me refusai à aimer Tetsu. Mais maintenant... je pense tout le temps à lui, je n'aime pas savoir qu'il souffre, je n'aime pas me dire que son demi-frère bizarre doit être en train de lui remonter le moral, que ce n'est pas moi qui éponge ses larmes. Mais la meilleur chose que je puisse faire pour lui, c'est le laisser tranquille. Je dois disparaître. Je vais le faire pour Tetsu et aussi pour Ryota.

Je suis restée muette. C'était très clair, pas besoin d'épiloguer. Je souris malgré moi face à une telle preuve d'amour.

Dai-chan et moi avons regardé en silence les téléfilms de l'après-midi. Nous sommes restés silencieux. Il ne me demanda pas de nouvelles de l'équipe, je pensais que cela ne l'intéressait pas vraiment, qu'il avait autre chose en tête. Ou bien parce qu'il se disait qu'il sera banni du club peut-importe ce qui va se passer après le procès. Il sera mis à l'écart, comme tout les autres dont on a découvert qu'ils aimaient les hommes.

Certains essayent de leurs parler, font des effort, mais ils se retrouvent à l'écart à leur tour. Je serai à l'écart si c'est pour rester avec Dai-chan.

Les parents de Dai-chan sont rentrés tard dans la soirée, nous avions déjà mangé et dormions sur le canapé, des bols de nouilles instantanées sur la table basse, des canettes de sprite et de coca sur le sol.

Nous avions ris, nous étions balancés des nouilles à la figure, il en restait quelques unes sur le sol. J'avais retrouvé, pendant quelques temps, l'ancien Dai-chan, celui qui déterrait les fourmis et me taquinait quand je parlais du grand Amour. Le Dai-chan avant qu'on ne le brise.

J'étais heureuse.

J'espérai juste que ce ne sera pas le dernier moment de bonheur avec lui.

Je gardais secrètement l'espoir que la prison ne le changera pas trop. Et qu'il se reconstruira quoi qu'il arrive.

Ce n'est pas de l'Amour.

C'est mon Amitié.

Je suis ton amie, Dai-chan, je le resterai peut-importe sur quelle voie tu ira, où te mènerons chacun de tes pas. Moi, je serai derrière.

* * *

 **Voilà, pas mal d'émotion. Je trouve la relation entre Momoi et Aomine vraiment trop mignonne. Leur amitié est belle. Dans le prochain chapitre, on retournera sur un POV plus classique.**

 **PS : Le week-end dernier, j'ai publié le prologue de ma nouvelle histoire : Disparu. Une histoire de kidnapping d'Akashi Seijuro avec secrets familiaux et course à la montre. Bref, que du bonheur ^^ Je vous invite à aller la lire si cela vous intéresse.**

 **Reviews ?**


	22. Chapitre 22 Tetsuya

**Salut !**

 **On repasse sur un POV plus classique, puis, la prochaine fois, on ira dans la tête d'un personnage qui aura là sa seule intervention de l'histoire (comme Satsuki par exemple). Bref...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Tetsuya

Encore une nuit sans la moindre nouvelle de Seijuro. Je n'avais pas dormi, je ne pouvais pas. Je ruminai en long et en large ce qui aurait pu le pousser à partir si soudainement. L'Autre Lui aurait-il réussi à le convaincre de faire une bêtise ? A-t-il arrêté son traitement en cachette pour une raison XY ?

Cela fera bientôt deux jours qu'il a disparu. Les policiers ont lancé leurs recherches. Mais je suis persuadé qu'en deux jours, il a largement eu le temps de quitter la ville. Il est peut-être même très loin. Seijuro pourrait tout faire, même convaincre un chat que la souri n'est pas bonne à manger. Ou bien, un adolescent de seize ans qu'il l'aime.

Mais là, c'était une autre histoire.

Je m'interrogeais beaucoup sur mes sentiments envers mon demi-frère. Nous étions frères. Aucun doute. Mais étions nous plus que ça ? Seijuro avait toujours été très protecteur envers moi. Il m'aimait à un niveau supérieur. Pour moi par contre, il était toujours mon frère. Ce que l'on avait fait n'était pour moi qu'un dérapage. J'étais dans un moment de faiblesse, lui aussi peut-être. Nous n'avions pas réfléchi. C'était tout.

C'était déjà beaucoup quand on regarde les choses autrement.

C'était même trop.

J'aimais Seijuro. Je l'aimais comme mon demi-frère, je n'avais pas envers lui les sentiments que j'avais à l'égard d'Aomine. Aomine, c'était un vrai amour. Un amour révolu, certes, mais un vrai amour quand même, plus fort encore que pour Kagami.

Aomine me manquait. Je me demandais s'il pensait à moi ou à son ex-petit ami. À son ex sûrement. Moi j'étais un mensonge. J'étais une erreur. Il ne voulait pas de moi, il n'en avait jamais voulu. J'étais vraiment le professionnel des amours ratés.

 _Je ferai tout pour toi._

Seijuro au moins me montrai qu'il m'aimais, et je savais que c'était du vrai amour. Il me le disait, même si je ne l'ai pas bien compris à l'époque.

 _Je ferai tout pour toi._

Seijuro...

 _Tout._

Il ferai tout pour moi.

Tout ?

Mon cerveau se mit à carburer alors que je comprenais pourquoi Seijuro était parti. Et surtout, où il était allé.

Je ne devais pas déranger mon père la nuit, alors je suis resté dans la chambre de Seijuro à observer son monde. Je le connaissais bien, mais je sentais le besoin de chercher plus. Je n'avais que ça à faire.

Aussi, je découvris une collection d'emballage de stylos dans un de ses placards. J'étais surpris sans l'être. Sa maladie peut entraîner des comportements irrationnels, et parfois, ce genre de pratiques bizarres. Il devait en avoir une bonne centaine. Que des marques et des couvertures différentes, toujours ouverts de la même façon pour faire sortir le stylo sans trop abîmer l'emballage. C'était tout un art.

J'étendais les draps que j'avais lavé. Il n'y avait plus de traces de sang. Tout avait disparu, ce moment avec Seijuro semblait maintenant si loin, c'était presque comme un rêve. J'en arrivais à douter que nous ayons vraiment fait ça.

Vers huit heures du matin, je descendis dans la cuisine pour grignoter quelque chose. Les domestiques préparaient le petit déjeuner. Ils me permirent de manger une tartine. Puis, je pris finalement mon petit déjeuner avec eux. Mon père n'était pas encore levé, mais ça n'allait pas tarder. Je n'avais pas très envie de manger avec lui ce matin.

Il arriva dans la salle à manger vers huit heures et demie. Il était déjà habillé pour aller travailler et n'attendait que de manger pour ensuite partir en rendez-vous d'affaire pour la journée. La disparition de son fils ne semblait même pas l'inquiéter. Peut-être parce que j'étais là. Et puis, si Seijuro ne réapparaissait jamais, alors je serai forcé de reprendre l'entreprise.

J'allai dans la salle à manger pour saluer mon père et lui parler de ce que j'avais réalisé cette nuit.

-Bonjour, Tetsuya, dit-il quand j'entrai.

-Bonjour, Père.

-Les domestiques m'ont dit que tu avais déjà mangé. Je ne te propose donc pas de t'asseoir.

-En effet. J'aimerai cependant vous parler de Seijuro.

Il leva pour la première fois ses yeux vers moi. Cet homme semblait fatigué. Je l'avais déjà vu fatigué bien qu'il tente toujours le cacher. Je devais dire que je cherchais très souvent les faiblesses de cet homme. Et il en avait une ou deux.

-Je t'écoute.

Il porta sa tasse de thé à sa bouche et sirotât une ou deux gorgées pendant que je parlais. Je portais encore des vêtements appartenant à Seijuro, mais cela semblait lui faire ni chaud ni froid.

-Je pense qu'Akashi-kun n'est plus à Kyoto. Il doit se trouver à Tokyo ou à Yokohama à l'heure qu'il est.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te le fait penser ?

-Une affaire entre Akashi-kun et moi. Je suis persuadé qu'il s'y trouve. Il y a quelque chose qu'il m'avait promis de faire un jour là-bas. Vous ne pouvez pas dire à la police de le chercher particulièrement dans ces zones ?

-On parle de deux grandes villes entière.

-On parle aussi de votre fils malade. Je ne vous demande pas grand chose, seulement que vous demandiez aux policiers que nous pensons qu'Akashi-kun se trouve plutôt là-bas.

-Très bien. Je leur dirai.

Il se resservit un tasse de thé.

-Ta mère va venir de chercher ce matin. D'ici une heure ou deux. Tu retournera en cours aujourd'hui, tu as déjà assez perdu ton temps ici.

-Je... Akashi-kun est introuvable, comment voulez-vous que je...

-C'est un ordre.

Sur ce, il se leva et quitta la pièce, mettant fin à la discussion et à mes protestations.

Comment pouvait-il penser que j'allais aller en cours après tout ça ? Je ne pouvais même pas me concentrer. Et puis, j'entendrai de partout des filles parler de l'affaire avec Kise et Aomine. Je ne pourrai même pas jouer au basket pour me détendre. Je ne pourrai plus rien faire qui ne me rappelle pas ce qui me fait souffrir.

Je retournai dans la chambre de Seijuro et attendit en refaisant le lit pour qu'il soit parfaitement propre quand Seijuro retournera dormir ici. Bientôt j'espère. À moins qu'on ne l'emmène en soins psychiatrique.

Je soupirai longuement, me demandant ce que ma mère allait dire en me revoyant après ces deux jours. Elle allait me disputer, me dire que je suis irresponsable. Je l'aurai mérité.

Une servante vint me chercher et m'annonça que ma mère était là. Je descendis, conscient que je ne remettrai plus les pieds dans cette maison avant quelques temps. Ma mère attendait dans l'entrée, elle parlait avec mon père et ses traits était tirés et fatigués. C'était moi qui la fatiguait.

-Oh ! Tetsuya...

Elle fit l'effort de me sourire et me prit dans ses bras quand je vint la voir. Mais je ne fis pas la même chose.

Nous disons au revoir à mon père et sortons de la maison. Je regardais une dernière fois derrière moi, vers la fenêtre du dernier étage où je voyais la plante verte de Seijuro. Je me demandais dans quel état elle sera quand je reviendrai.

Dans la voiture, ma mère et moi n'échangeons aucun mots jusqu'à ce que nous soyons sur l'autoroute.

-Tetsuya... Je sais que tu traverses une période où tu n'es pas bien, où Seijuro-kun n'est pas bien non plus. Mais tu dois être plus fort que ça, d'accord ? Tu ne dois plus partir comme ça, je me suis fait un sang d'encres ! Si ton père n'avait pas appelé, je serai devenue folle.

-Je suis désolé. Je ne pouvais pas revenir tant que je n'avais pas de nouvelles d'Akashi-kun.

-Mais il n'avais pas encore disparu le soir où tu es allé le voir. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

-Non.

-Et avec ton ami ? Vous... Vous allez bien ?

Je me pinçais les lèvres et je savais qu'elle l'avait vu. Je détournai le regard et fixai le paysage de montagnes défilant.

-Tetsuya ?

-On... On a rompu. Je... C'est compliqué.

-Désolé.

Le silence s'installa quelque temps, avant qu'elle ne reprenne.

-Il faut que tu comprennes que je vais devoir prendre des mesures.

-Des mesures ?

-Tu ne pourra plus sortir aussi souvent que tu le faisais. J'ai été un peu trop laxiste avec toi depuis que tu fais ta dépression. Mais il faut recadrer tout ça. Regardes-toi, tu es tombé amoureux et ça t'a fait mal. Finalement, tu a même fugué pour aller voir ton demi-frère. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moins, tu ne l'aurai jamais connu.

-Tu t'entends parler ? Tu veux me mettre en cage ? Mais je n'ai rien fais de mal ! Je...Je suis juste allé voir Akashi-kun ! Ne pense pas être une mauvaise mère simplement parce que tu es différente de mon père et de ses méthodes. Être sévère, ce n'est pas la solution.

-Tu ne sais pas ce que cela fait de se prendre des réflexions tout le temps sur la façon dont j'ai éduqué mon fils. Tu ne te rends pas compte, Tetsuya, de ce que cela fais d'avoir constamment des reproches venant d'un hommes qui ne t'a pas vu grandir.

-Et toi ? Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça fait de ne pas avoir une vraie famille ? Je n'ai même plus de frère maintenant !

-Demi-frère, dit-elle d'un ton amère.

-Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je continu à débattre avec toi... Je retournerai voir Akashi-kun et je continuerai à voir mes amis. Toi, et mon père, vous ne m'emprisonnerez pas. Ce n'était pas toi qui disait que sa méthode était mauvaise, qu'il rendait son fils fou à force de le cloîtrer chez lui ? Ce n'était pas ce que tu me disais un mois plus tôt ?

-Je ne te reconnais plus...

Je la voyais retenir ses larmes. J'aurai voulu lui dire que j'étais désolé, que ce n'était pas vraiment ce que j'avais voulu dire, avant de me rendre compte que, si, c'était ce que je voulais qu'elle sache. Je voulais qu'elle sache ce que je ressentais pour une fois.

Nous rentrons dans un silence de plombs qui dura tout le trajet. Une fois arrivé à la maison, ma mère me demanda de faire mon sac et m'emmena au lycée. J'arrivai pour le premier cours de l'après-midi.

Kagami me demanda pourquoi j'étais absent. Je ne lui répondais pas. Dans le fond, je me disais égoïstement que s'il ne m'avais pas jeté il y a quatre mois, je n'aurai pas rencontré Aomine sur ce forum de basket.

Tout ceci n'aurai jamais eu lieu.

Alors, je me suis retenu de le frapper et de pleurer pendant tout le cours.

* * *

 **Et voilà... Je sais, Kuroko fait de la peine et encore une fois, il fait passer son demi-frère avant lui.**

 **Je sais que le dialogue encore Kuroko et sa mère est assez rude. Mais il était temps qu'on expose ses arguments à elle. Cela dit, c'est encore de la faute de Masaomi. Pour vous faire une confidence, c'est une situation que j'ai moi-même connu : un père sévère qui reproche l'éducation que ma mère a donné. Mais maintenant ça va mieux, hein, vous en faîte pas.**

 **reviews ?**


	23. Chapitre 33 Takeuchi

**Bonjour !**

 **Comment allez-vous en cette période d'examen ? Pas la forme ? Je vous comprend (le bac et tout, j'ai vécu ça l'année dernière. Donnez tout ! Bon courage !).**

 **Bon, le chapitre d'aujourd'hui est un peu court et je pense que le nom du personnage qui a le POV ne vous dit rien du tout (c'est normal ! mais ne vous en faîte pas, vous allez vite comprendre de qui il s'agit).**

 **xShizukaa : Déjà le chapitre 22... (bon, 23 maintenant ^^ plus que huit avant la fin). Je comprend, ça regorge de rebondissement tout ça ! Et encore, l'histoire est loin d'être finie ! En huit chapitre, il peut se passer pleins de choses. Quant à Akashi, tu vas avoir ta réponse dans ce chapitre. Je suis vraiment heureuse que cette fiction te plaise (j'avais l'impression depuis quelques chapitres que plus personne ne la lisait :'( alors ça me fait super plaisir d'avoir un review ^^) J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Takeuchi

L'automne ressemblait à l'hiver cette année-là. Il faisait pourtant 26 il y a moins d'un mois. Mais voilà, le temps change et il fait 12 ce matin. Le mercure à dû descendre à 8 ou 9 cette nuit.

Toute la ville était gelée dans le silence à cette heure matinale. Je devais être l'un des rares debout. Mais j'aimais bien arriver le premier au lycée, préparer mon cours d'histoire japonaise et le planning de l'entraînement avec une tasse de café bien chaud.

Mais ce matin là ne se passera pas comme ça.

J'habitais à sept kilomètre de Kaijo. J'y allais toujours à pieds. J'y allais à pieds quand j'étais gamin alors il me semblait naturel de continuer ainsi.

L'herbe des parcs était couverte de givre, elle craquait sous les pieds. J'adorai ça quand j'étais petit.

Maintenant, c'était moi qui m'occupais de gamins, aussi bien à la maison avec mes deux fils qu'à mon travail avec mes classes et les membres de l'équipe de basket. Mais bon, je ne devais pas me plaindre (et je ne me plaignais pas). Si j'étais ici, sur ce chemin du lycée avec quatre dessins multicolores dans mon sac et un tas de copies, c'était que je l'avais voulu.

Je ne me voyais pas devenir autre chose que ce que j'étais suis désormais (même si je me serai passé de quelques kilos). Je ne regrettais pas d'avoir quitté l'équipe officielle du Japon pour aller dans l'enseignement et faire partager mon savoir. C'était ce que nous avions tous fais dans notre bande d'amis. C'était un peu une compétition entre nous. Pour le moment, le vainqueur était Shirogane. Son équipe avait remporté trois ans de suite les grand tournois. Soit ses joueurs étaient surhumains, soit s'étaient ses méthodes pédagogiques. Je m'étais juré que cette année sera celle où il redescendra sur terre. Je me fichais que ce soit moi ou un autre qui le batte. Il fallait juste que ce soit fait.

Je soupirai rien qu'en pensant à tous ce que je devrai changer dans l'équipe. Déjà, il allait falloir que Kise retrouve le moral. Je savais que ce qu'il traversait était difficile mais ce n'était pas une raison pour que toute l'équipe en pâtisse.

Dans mes pensées, je manquai de peu le poteau qui m'arrivait dessus. Je l'avais échappé belle. J'imaginai les moqueries si je m'étais pointé au lycée avec une bosse sur le front. La honte dans la salle des profs. Je n'aurai plus eu droit à une miette de respect.

Dans le parc à ma gauche, je voyais une forme recroquevillée sur l'herbe givrée. Je plissai les yeux. On dirai un corps. Je restai immobile un moment, observant cette personne en me demandant si je rêvais. Mais non, il y avait bien quelqu'un allongé dans l'herbe.

Je me précipitais vers elle. Ses cheveux étaient humides et couverts de givres. Ses cils aussi. Ses lèvres étaient gercées et violettes, sa peau blanche était givrée elle aussi.

Ses mains étaient recroquevillées contre son torse, je voyais ses doigts rouges et même bleus par endroit. Il ne tremblait même pas, il avait dépassé de stade.

Je craignais que ce jeune garçon ne soit mort.

Je retirai ma veste et le couvrai avec. Puis, je pris mon portable et appelai les urgences.

-Quel est votre urgence ? Demanda une femme au téléphone.

-Je viens de trouver un jeune garçon. Il doit avoir seize, dix-spet ans peut-être. Ils est en hypothermie je pense. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait de papiers d'identité sur lui.

J'étais moi-même étonné par mon calme et le nombres de détails que je donnais (même si je ne les donnais pas dans le bon ordre). Je parlai du givre sur sa peau, et ses lèvres et de ses mains bleus.

Puis, on me dit que des secours allaient arriver et que je pouvais raccrocher.

C'est ce que je fis.

Je pris le garçon dans mes bras, sa tête contre mon torse et calée vers mon épaule. Je pris ses mains et soufflai de l'air chaud dessus tout en faisant bouger ses doigts. J'avais l'espoir que cela allait changer quelque chose.

Le jeune homme semblait respirer, mais très lentement et avec difficultés.

Nous restâmes comme ça au moins cinq minutes avant qu'une ambulances n'arrive. Je vis quatre urgentistes descendre avec un brancard. Ils me prirent le garçon des bras très délicatement et le mirent sur le brancard. Ils le recouvrirent de trois couvertures dons l'une était chauffée.

-Il ne respire presque pas, informa l'un des urgentiste à sa collègue.

-Sa température est à 33...

-Il va s'en sortir ? demandais-je.

-On ne peut pas vous dire, son état est préoccupant.

Préoccupant.. ça c'est sur.

-Je peux monter avec vous ?

Peut m'importait d'arriver en retard, je ne me sentais pas d'abandonner ce garçon.

-OK, montez.

L'ambulance partit dès que je pris place et que les porte se fermèrent. Ils allaient vite, plus vite que ce que les panneaux autorisaient.

-Qu'est ce que vous allez lui faire une fois à l'hôpital ?

-Ah, ce ne sera plus de notre ressort. Il faudra voir avec le médecin chargé de son cas.

-Vous pensez que je pourrai l'accompagner là-bas aussi ?

-Eh bien... Il n'aura sans doute besoin que de calme et de chaleur pour récupérer. Mais s'il est en soins intensif, vous ne serrez pas autoriser à le suivre. Seule la famille y est tolérée.

-D'accord.

Je ne cessai de me poser des questions sur ce garçon. Qui pouvait-il bien être ? Que faisait-il là ? Il n'avait pas l'air d'un SDF et puis, à son âge, ce serait cruel qu'il soit déjà dans une telle situation. Il aurait été mis dehors par sa famille ? Ce serait possible aussi. Ou bien, il avait fugué.

Nous arrivions à l'hôpital rapidement. Le garçon fût emmené en salle de traumatologie où les médecins testèrent les réflexes de ses pupilles. Elles étaient en l'occurrence très dilatées. Ils écoutèrent son cœur et contrôlèrent sa respiration. Il était en détresse respiratoire. Les médecins décidèrent, par prudence, de l'intuber. Une machine respirait désormais à sa place jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse respirer seul. Il fallait maintenant attendre simplement qu'il ouvre les yeux.

Je prévint le lycée de mon absence temporaire. Je ne comptais revenir qu'une fois le garçon identifié et un membre de son entourage prévenu.

On m'autorisa à rester avec lui dans la chambre qui lui était attribuée. Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire. Je tournais en rond, je regardais par la fenêtre, j'écoutais les bruits du couloir. Je finis par sortir mes copies et reprendre mes corrections. Je n'avais que cela à faire de toute façon. Peut-être pourrai-je demander à ma femme de passer m'apporter la fin du tas de copie que j'ai laissé à la maison.

Les médecins revinrent avec les résultats des analyses sanguines du garçon. Il n'avait pas bu ni prit de drogue, personne ne pouvait expliquer ce qu'il faisait là, dans un parc.

Je n'avais rien à faire alors j'imaginais son histoire :

Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais j'imaginais qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de famille. Je le voyais orphelin depuis tout petit, des parents morts lors d'un voyage d'affaires et maintenant, lui, seul, qui vivrait dans une famille d'accueil. Et hier, il aurait fugué.

Je n'arrivai pas à le voir avec une vie heureuse et une famille unie. De toute manière, il ne serrai pas là si c'était le cas.

Environ quatre heures après son admission, le garçon lutta contre l'intubation. Les infirmières vinrent lui retirer le tube dans sa gorge. Elles le remplacèrent par un simple masque qui couvrait son visage.

Mais il ne se réveilla pas. Les médecins affirmèrent qu'il n'était pas dans le coma. Il allait se réveiller.

En milieu d'après-midi, un médecin vint me voir.

-Il a été identifié. Ce garçon est porté disparu.

-Oh... Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

-Akashi Seijuro.

* * *

 **Hum... Mais que va-t-il se passer ? Déjà, j'ai été gentille, j'aurai pu le tuer. Mais non, Akashi a encore son rôle à jouer dans cette histoire.**

 **La prochaine fois, on retourne sur un POV de Kuroko.**

 **Reviews ?**


	24. Chapitre 24 Tetsuya

**Salut !**

 **Le bac est finis, non ? Comment ça s'est passé ? Et le brevet, cela commence demain. Bonne chance pour ceux et celles qui le passe cette année !**

 **xShizukaa : Mais non, je ne suis pas cinglée ^^ J'ai seulement prévu son réveil pour un autre chapitre. Moi non plus je n'aime pas beaucoup ce personnage, mais ça m'est venu naturellement. J'ai écrit sans mal le dernier chapitre. Merci beaucoup, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ^^ Mais tu sais, je publie aussi souvent, aussi vite, parce que j'adore ça. J'adore écrire et j'adore partager mes histoires. J'espère que cette suite va te plaire !**

 **Ajiahdompey : La voilà ! La voilà !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Tetsuya

J'étais là sans être présent. Une sensation de plus en plus fréquente.

Kagami essayait d'établir la communication avec le satellite Tetsuya perdu au milieu de l'espace depuis sa collision avec l'astéroïde Aomine. Même l'étoile Seijuro ne pouvait rien faire puisqu'elle s'était carapatée elle aussi. Le satellite se dirigeait tout droit vers L'oubli.

Chaque moment de mon existence allait se faire happer par le trou noir devant moi. Je voulais qu'on m'oublie, je voulais disparaître pour de bon et devenir un vrai fantôme.

-Kuroko ?

Je relevai la tête et remarquai que tout le monde me fixait.

-Ça va pas ? Demanda Furihata.

Non. Non, ça n'allait pas. Mon ex était en prison*, allait sûrement y passer plusieurs années d'ailleurs. Mon demi-frère avec qui j'avais eu ma première fois avait disparu, mon père voulait faire de ma vie ce qu'il voulait et la rendre infernale. Ma mère était en train de le suivre dans sa folie étrange. Il ne me restait plus que Nigou. Tout ceci avec une dépression qui me suivait depuis longtemps.

Alors non, ça n'allait pas vraiment.

Mais après tout ce temps, c'est sympa de vous inquiéter pour moi.

-Ça va ? redemanda Kiyoshi.

-Oui, oui.

Je me forçais à sourire un minimum.

-Tu ne manges pas ? M'interrogea Koganei en zyeutant mon bento préparé en vitesse par ma mère.

Si je disais que je n'avais pas faim, ils allaient penser que ça n'allait pas, je devais entretenir l'illusion.

-Si, si.

-OK.

Pour faire bonne figure, je pris un sushi de mon bento et l'avala sans avoir de haut-le-cœur. La situation actuelle me stressait tellement que je vomissais tout ce que je mangeais.

-Bah super ! Il n'y a plus de sushi alors ! Reprenons le repas.

-Izuki, tais-toi.

Je les regardais manger leurs bento en discutant d'anecdotes sur le club. Ils parlaient de choses dont j'étais maintenant exclu. Je ne jouais plus et je doutais que je puisse rejouer un jours. Ils parlaient, riaient, sans se rendre compte que je ne parlais plus leur langue.

Je me levai d'un coup et parti en courant. Je descendais à toute allure les escaliers alors que leurs cris pour que je revienne raisonnaient encore derrière moi.

Essoufflé, je m'arrêtais vers les toilette des hommes et sentis un haut-le-cœur me prendre. Je me dirigeai à vive allure vers une cabine et vomit le seul sushi que j'avais avalé. Le reste n'était que de la bile qui me brûlait la gorge. Je me recroquevillais dans un coin de la cabine et me mis à pleurer.

Je crois n'avoir jamais pleuré autant en une semaine. Peut-être qu'on m'entendait. Je ne me retenais pas. Je voulais hurler de rage contre la vie en général qui me prive de tout le bonheur. J'entendais des pas venir vers moi et tentai de retenir mes pleurs.

Mais c'était trop dur.

Je reniflais et gémissais, ma gorge faisait de petits bruits aiguës.

-Hoy ! Kuroko ?

C'était Kagami, son accent et sa voix grave reconnaissables à dix kilomètres. Dire qu'à une époque encore récente, sa voix me remplissait de joie pour toute une journée.

Il n'y avait personne dans l'établissement à cette heure, tous les autres devaient être à la cafet'. Aussi, Kagami devait se douter qu'il n'y avait que moi pour pleurer tout seul dans les toilettes des hommes. J'entendais la porte s'ouvrir et ses pas devant les portes. Il s'arrêta devant la seule qui était fermée.

-Kuroko ?

Il toqua. J'avais les mains sur la bouche et le nez, j'avais mal à force pleurer, chaque respiration était insoutenable.

-Tu pleures ?

-...

-Bon... y'a ton téléphone qui a sonné. Apparemment, c'est ton père ou un truc dans le genre.

Mon père ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'appellerai ? Il ne m'as jamais appelé !

Ce ne serait pas... ?

Je me levai, les yeux encore rouge, sans doute le nez qui coulait aussi. Mais, je devais savoir. J'ai ouvert la porte et pris le téléphone de ses mains.

Ce n'était pas mon père.

C'était Junsuke.

Il avait appelé deux fois mais n'avait laissé aucun message.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Kuroko ?

-Rien, ça va.

-Tu pleurai. Ça ne vas pas. C'est à cause de moi ? Tu repenses encore à quand j'ai... Quand je t'ai dit que je ne t'aimais pas comme toi tu l'entendais.

-Peut-être. Je m'en fiche.

-Kuroko...

Il pris mon bras, le serra très fort et son regard était le même qu'avant. Celui qui m'avais fait croire qu'il m'aimait.

-Kuroko... J'ai été stupide.. Je t'aimais bien. Quand tu m'as dit être amoureux, j'ai eu un peu peur. Je suis jamais sortis avec quiconque alors... j'avais peur de sortir avec toi. J'étais pas tout à fait sûre de t'aimer, alors je ne voulais pas te perdre en disant oui.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il ne pouvait pas avoir été stupide à ce point... c'était impossible.

-Tu m'as perdu en refusant.

-Ne dis pas ça, s'il te plaît.

-Il fallait réfléchir alors. Tu m'aurai peut-être perdu, mais un bout d'un moment, on aurait été heureux avant ça.

Je me brisai, me déchirai. Je ne comprenais pas. Était-il possible d'être aussi stupide pour mentir sur une chose si importante ? Juste parce qu'il avait peur ?

Il ne sait pas ce que je cela fait d'être rejeté de cette façon quand on a si peu de raison de vivre.

Là, maintenant, je voulais en finir, que tout le monde comprenne que c'était leur faute.

J'en voulais au monde entier, même à Seijuro. Il ne pouvait pas disparaître dans un moment pareil. C'était inconscient et égoïste. Je le haïssais.

-On ne pourrait pas reprendre depuis le début ? Oublier ?

-Si. Oublions. Oublie-moi, Kagami-kun. Je saurai qu'au moins une personne ne se souviendra pas de moi et ne souffrira pas.

-Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

-Je dois y aller.

J'étais prêt.

Je voulais en finir maintenant.

Mon sac était encore sûrement sur le toit de l'école.

Je savais quoi faire.

Je suis allé dans un coin, j'attendis sans penser à rien, même pas à ce qui allais se passer une fois que je serai mort. Ça ne sert à rien de penser, de manger, de boire, pour un cadavre.

Il n'en a pas besoin.

Il appartient déjà à la mort.

Quand la sonnerie retentit, tout le monde se dirigea dans l'établissement. Il n'y avait plus personne sur le toit alors j'y suis allé. Mon sac était là, mon bento aussi mais je le jetai dans une poubelle. Je suis monté sur la rambarde, me suis assis. J'avais dans ma poche le portable de Seijuro et le miens. Je regardait pour la dernière fois le monde devant moi.

Je ne l'aimais plus.

Les couleurs, le soleil, les voix, je vais quitter tout ça et partir pour un royaume de silence.

Mais je n'ai pas peur.

Je sentais, alors que je fermai les yeux pour me laisser tomber, mon portable vibrer dans ma poche. Bien malgré-moi, j'avais besoin de savoir qui m'appelait, qui allait me dire ses dernière paroles, qui sera la dernière personne que j'entendrai.

Je décrochai et la personne parla immédiatement.

-Tetsuya ! Mais pourquoi tu ne répondais pas ? J'étais inquiet !

-Désolé...

Sans trop savoir pourquoi je m'excusai.

-Bon, c'est pas grave. Je voulais t'appeler parce que j'ai des nouvelles. Ton père a appelé.

 _Pas ça... par pitié..._

-C'est à propos de Seijuro-kun.

 _Non... Ne dis rien de plus._

Je n'avais même plus de voix pour l'interrompre.

-Il a été retrouvé à Yokohama.

 _Quoi ?_

-Il est à l'hôpital. Un homme l'a retrouvé en hypothermie dans un parc et a immédiatement prévenu les urgences.

-C-comment vas-t-il ?

-Il ne s'est pas encore réveillé.

Je savais bien qu'une aussi bonne nouvelle que la réapparition de Seijuro allait comporter des zones d'ombres. La vie ne pouvait pas être si soudainement gentille.

-Tetsuya ?

Je raccrochai.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'est écoulé entre la fin de cet appel et le moment où j'ai repris conscience du fait que j'étais assis sur une rambarde, les pieds et la moitié des fesses dans le vide.

Je retournai sur le toit, chancelant un peu avant de prendre mon sac et de quitter le lycée. Je ne voulais pas aller en cours, je n'en avais pas le courage. Et puis, les profs ne faisaient pas la différente entre les moments où j'étais là et ceux où j'étais absent.

Je marchai vite pour rentrer chez moi. Je devais aller à Yokohama, aller voir Seijuro.

-Tetsu-kun !

Momoi me fonçai dessus, mais je n'avais pas de temps pour elle.

-Tetsu-kun, il faut que je te parle !

-Je n'ai pas le temps.

-C'est à propos d'Aomine-kun.

-Pas maintenant.

Après ce qu'il m'avait fait, il ne méritait plus que je m'intéresse à lui. Non, je me mentais à moi-même. Mon cœur battait encore à chaque fois que je pensais à lui. Je voulais me forcer à l'oublier pour ne plus souffrir.

-Il ne va pas bien... Tetsu-kun, il est prêt à aller en prison.

-Et bien qu'il y aille. Il le mérite après ce qu'il a fait.

-Tetsu-kun ! Il n'a jamais agressé Ki-chan.

-Il m'a mentit ! J'ai failli le faire avec lui, avec un homme qui ne m'aimais pas.

Je voyais son visage choqué, mais au moins, elle me laissait tranquille.

J'en profitait pour m'éloigner.

Je rentrai chez moi, épuisé, le mental proche de zéro. Mais ma mère n'allait pas tarder à rentrer du travail, je devais me dépêcher de prendre quelques affaires pour partir à Yokohama. Je sortai toute mes affaires scolaires de mon sac de cours et le rempli de nouvelles choses : un pull, deux t-shirt à manches longues, un jean, quatre boxer, deux paires de chaussettes, déodorant, brosse à dent. J'enfilai une autre tenue pour ne pas déambuler dans la ville avec un uniforme scolaire. J'enfilai un t-shirt à manche longue, un jean, une paire de converse. J'avais à-peut-près la même tenue que pour mon premier rencard.

Je descendais au premier, attrapai la laisse de Nigou et lui mis avant d'entendre la porte d'entré s'ouvrir et ma mère entrer, ses talons claquaient sur le sol.

-Tetsuya ? Tu n'es pas en cours ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je... Akashi-kun est à Yokohama. Je veux aller le voir.

-Pas question. Tu as rester ici et retourner au lycée. Viens, on va y aller, je t'emmène.

-Non ! Akashi-kun est à l'hôpital !

-Ne me réponds pas Tetsuya !

-Je... Désolé, mais...

-C'est non, tu vas rester ici. Tes études sont importantes. Tu as déjà raté trois jours de cours, maintenant va dans ta chambre.

-Maman... S'il te plaît...

-Ne discute pas !

Les larmes aux yeux, je remontai dans ma chambre et claquai la porte derrière moi avant de m'effondrer sur mon lit.

* _Kuroko ne sait pas que Aomine est libre en attendant le procès. Il le pense en garde à vue.  
_

* * *

 **Bon, voilà. Un chapitre très sombre. La prochaine fois, on retourne à Yokohama pour un autre POV ^^**

 **Et, oui, Kagami est un idiot.**

 **Reviews ?**


	25. Chapitre 25 Ryota

**Salut ! Je sais, j'ai oublié de publier la semaine dernière, mais pour ma défense : j'ai passé mon permis, donc j'ai zappé (et je l'ai raté...).**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **PS : J'ai pas fait la correction du chapitre, je la ferai dans la semaine, promis ^^**

* * *

Ryota

Le coach était absent aujourd'hui. Nous ne savons même pas pourquoi, il paraît qu'il serait venu en aide à quelqu'un. Je rentrais plus tôt du lycée en conséquence. J'avais pourtant besoin de me défouler aujourd'hui. S'il y avait bien un jour où j'avais plus besoin qu'envie de joueur, c'était aujourd'hui.

Hier, il s'est passé une chose vraiment étrange.

J'ai rencontré un garçon. Bon, en soit, ce n'était pas l'info du siècle. Mais il se trouvait que ce mec était un basketteur aussi connu que moi. Et pour cause, c'était le capitaine de Rakuzan, la meilleure équipe lycéenne du Japon.

Il était là à la sortie des cours, il semblait m'attendre. Il m'a dit qu'il voulait me voir, il était dans les parages pour un match. Je ne voyais pas avec qui il aurait pu faire un match, Kaijo était le seul lycée avec une équipe de basket intéressante. Les autres avait été éliminée au deuxième tour de la sélection de l'inter lycée dans la région. Rien de bien exceptionnel.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il était là. Comme il semblait avoir du temps à perdre, et moi aussi, nous sommes allé dans un petit café de ma connaissance.

Nous avons parlé de tout et de rien pendant deux heures, Akashi Seijuro était quelqu'un de très sympa, je le pensais plus froid. C'était du moins l'image qu'il donnait sur le papier glacé. Mais dans la vraie vie, en chair et en os, il était carrément sexy et cool.

Au point que mon cœur encore mal remis de tout ce qu'il s'était passé avec Daiki s'était mis à le désirer. Et à voir ses regards en coin, c'était peut-être réciproque.

Ce n'était pas de l'amour, je savais ce que ça faisait d'être amoureux, ce n'était pas simplement un regard et une envie de sauter sur la personne pour la déshabiller. L'amour, c'était la vouloir pour soi, vouloir la toucher jour et nuit, pouvoir l'embrasser à chaque instant, pouvoir lui parler à cœur ouvert et la regarder dans les yeux pendant des heures sans qu'un seul mots ne soit échangé. C'était cette chaleur dans tout le corps, cette douce sensation d'être heureux.

C'était ce que je ressentais envers Daiki. Je l'aimais vraiment.

Maintenant, je ne savais plus. Je l'aimais encore, un petit peu. Il était mon âme-sœur, Reina pensait que ça marcherait encore longtemps entre nous. Mais non. Il m'avait trompé.

Et je me suis vengé de la manière la plus lâche qu'il soit.

J'aurai dû réfléchir, tenter de lui pardonner.

J'étais aveuglé par la tristesse.

J'ai détruit sa vie.

J'ai honte.

Quoi qu'il en soit, hier soir, Akashi Seijuro était là, il me regardait, j'avais envie de lui. Peut-être que le coït me manquait. Je ne savais pas trop. Mais je lui ait proposé de venir chez moi. C'était stupide en y repensant, je n'avais jamais eu de « cou d'un soir ». C'était une première. Mais je pouvais me le permettre, j'étais célibataire et détruit.

Akashi Seijuro m'a accompagné jusque chez moi, j'étais étonné qu'il ait accepté. Nous avons profiter que tout le monde dorme pour aller dans ma chambre. Là, on va dire que tout s'est passé naturellement. Nous nous sommes embrassé sur le bord du lit, puis, la situation a changé.

J'ai découvert des marques étranges sur son corps. Il se coupait de partout. Je pensait que c'était lui que ce faisait ça, pas quelqu'un qui le maltraitait. Les traces ne ressemblaient pas à de la maltraitance.

J'étais choqué qu'il fasse un chose pareil. Je n'avais jamais compris le principe de la scarification, le fait de sentir du plaisir et du réconfort à se faire mal.

Maintenant je comprends.

Akashi Seijuro m'a coupé. Au début, j'étais horrifié. Puis, après quelques autres coupures, j'ai ressentit ce que tous les autres ont du ressentir. Une satisfaction à évacuer ma douleur.

Ensuite... Je ne vais pas cacher ce que nous avons fais. Nous avons fait l'amour. Enfin, non, on a couché ensemble. Il n'y avait pas sentiments, alors ce n'était pas faire l'amour. C'était bien, j'en avais vraiment besoin hier soir. J'aurai préféré ne pas en arriver là, ne jamais avoir à ressentir ce sentiment d'avoir couché avec un inconnu. J'aurai voulu que ce soit Daiki.

Ce matin, Akashi Seijuro était parti. Temps mieux dois-je dire, j'aurai eu du mal à expliquer sa présence alors que j'ai envoyé mon ex en garde à vue il y a deux jours. Il en est sorti, mais il y retournera dans peu de temps. Le procès est pour bientôt.

Je ne veux pas y aller.

Ses parents vont me huer, je vais avoir sur la conscience le fait d'avoir envoyé quelqu'un qui n'a rien fait en prison. J'ai même poussé ma perfidie au point d'appeler Haizaki le soir-même pour prouver au policiers que Daiki le fréquentait encore. Même la police sait que Haizaki n'est pas un mec bien.

Daiki ne me pardonnera jamais.

Je ne me pardonnerai jamais.

La presse va se régaler pendant les jours du procès, ils ne vont parler que de ça. Moi, je vais être la victime innocente, et lui, le grand méchant de l'histoire. Il le serait même si j'allais raconter la vérité, il sera celui qui m'a trompé et moi simplement un mec rancunier.

Un peu trop d'ailleurs.

Mais je suis immature, tout le monde me le dit.

On me pardonnera.

On pardonne toujours la victime, même si elle exagère les faits. N'est ce pas ?

J'entends la porte de ma chambre grincer et Riya passer sa tête dans l'embrasure.

-Salut, frérot. Tu fais quoi ?

-Je pense.

-Waouh. L'éclate.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire.

-Tu penses à quoi ?

Je marquai un temps de silence avant de répondre honnêtement.

-A Daiki.

-Oh... Tu doutes ?

-Un peu.

Ma mère rejoignit ma sœur, elle vint s'asseoir sur le bord de mon lit.

-Ryota, il t'a fait beaucoup de mal, il dois payer pour ça. C'est à ça que sert la justice. Aomine aurai pu être dangereux pour quelqu'un d'autre. Tu as bien fais de nous avertir.

-Je ne voulais pas... Je... Il ne mérite pas ça.

-Bien sûr que si ! Ryota, il t'a... Il t'a agressé.

J'avais envie de lui dire que non. Mais en même temps, le fait que j'ai été prétendument agressé fait que mes parents s'occupent plus de moi, qu'ils me prennent plus en compte. Je n'ai jamais été bas dans leur estime, mais mes sœurs ont pour le moment une meilleure réussite professionnel et peuvent parler avec eux de politique. Elles ont l'âge où on est adulte. Je suis encore un enfant à leur yeux et cette aventure m'a fait grandir.

-Tu ne dois pas renoncer maintenant, tu ne dois pas avoir peur.

Si, j'ai peur d'envoyer un innocent en prison, alors que je l'aime encore, et sachant que cela me poursuivra toute ma vie. J'ai encore la possibilité de faire marche arrière, mais ce ne sera bientôt plus le cas, une fois la première journée du procès passé.

Je dois choisir.

-Maman, essaie de le comprendre... tenta ma sœur. Il s'agit de l'homme qu'il aimait, il ne peut pas choisir aussi facilement de le poursuivre, malgré ce qu'il lui a fait. Il a le droit de douter.

-Aomine ne doit pas faire de mal à d'autres personne. Il doit payer maintenant.

Ma sœur soupira.

-Ryota, qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? Envoyer son ex en prison ou bien lui rendre sa liberté ? Me demandât-elle.

-Je n'en sais rien.

Tout ce confondait en moi. Je voulais qu'il paie, mais pas pour m'avoir agressé, il n'aurai jamais fait ça. Mais on ne peut pas traîner quelqu'un au tribunal juste parce qu'il nous a trompé. Ça ne ce fait pas, et heureusement pour la société d'ailleurs.

Daiki ne mérite pas de finir sa vie comme ça. C'est moi qui le mériterai.

C'est ma réponse.

-Ryota... Tu sais, ton père et moi sommes contents que tu ais osé de confier à nous après ce qu'il t'ai arrivé. C'est une preuve de courage ce que tu as fais, alors ne nous déçois pas, ne devient pas un lâche parce que tu as pitié de quelqu'un qui t'a fait souffrir.

De la pitié ? Ais-je pitié de Daiki ? De son sort prochain ?

Je serai lâche à leurs yeux ? Aux yeux du monde aussi ?

Je ne suis pas un lâche.

-J'irai jusqu'au bout du procès.

Sans doute rassurée par ma réponse, ma mère quitta la chambre. Riya semblait vouloir ajouter quelque chose mais renonça et partit elle aussi.

Je regardais le premier tiroir de ma table de chevet. Je sais ce que j'y cache.

 _N'y pense pas._

Il y a un couteau.

 _Résiste._

Je voudrais me couper.

 _Résiste._

Mais je voudrais seulement. Je ne pense pas le faire.

 _Résiste._

Akashi Seijuro le faisait de manière si naturelle. Il se coupait et me coupait d'un geste si vif que l'on avait pas le temps d'avoir mal.

 _Résiste._

J'ouvris mon tiroir.

 _Résiste._

Je regardais le couteau qui scintillait. Comme s'il voulait me dire de le prendre.

 _Résiste._

Je ne devais pas le faire. J'ai une image de mannequin à entretenir.

 _Résiste._

Mais en même temps, les fond de teins font des miracles maintenant.

 _Résiste._

Je pris le couteau.

…

Et me coupa.

* * *

 **Bon, les fautes doivent vous faire mal aux yeux, désolé.**

 **Reviews ?**


	26. Chapitre 26 Seijuro

**Salut !**

 **On change de nouveau de POV et on retourne vers un personnage qu'on a pas vu depuis un petit moment. Ajiahdompey, tu vas être contente !**

 **Bon, cette histoire est vieille, hein. Donc, qu'on soit bien d'accord, j'ai grossis les traits de l'hôpital.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Seijuro

C'était comme être un bloc de pierre. J'étais froid, incapable de bouger quoique ce soit. Je me demandais si c'était ça, ma maladie. Je n'étais pas vraiment un bloc de pierre, disons que j'avais une forme sphérique, à force de me faire écraser, compressé de tous les côtés. Mais au milieu, j'étais vide.

J'étais un cercle.

Ma gorge était sèche, ma bouche pâteuse, je sentais à peine mes pieds et mes mains. Bouger ne serait-ce qu'un peu me semblait insurmontable. J'essayais d'ouvrir les yeux. J'essayais vraiment. De toute mes forces. Mais je n'y arrivais pas

Je sentais quelque chose de froid en moi, un doux serpent qui longeait mon bras et se rependait dans mon corps.

Je m'endormais.

* * *

Je pensais sans trop savoir à quoi. C'était comme rêver. Mais c'était moi qui décidais un minimum. Je pensais à Tetsuya, à ses gémissements, à son corps entier contre le mien, à ses cuisses qui enserraient mes hanches, ses pieds qui frôlaient mes chevilles, ses lèvres si douces, le goût de son sang. Tout de son être me manquait. Je voulais savoir ce qu'il faisait, mais j'avais peur, et ce, depuis qu'il avait commencé a aimer, que ses pensés ne soient plus tournées vers moi comme les miennes étaient obnubilées par lui.

J'entendais comme des murmures. J'essayais d'écouter, ne serait-ce que de comprendre un mot, savoir comment j'allais. Je ne savais pas. Est-ce que redouter d'ouvrir les yeux pour retourner dans la souffrance, c'était aller bien ? Est-ce qu'être obnubilé par une seule personne et avoir transformé un innocent en monstre pour lui, c'était aller bien ? Est-ce qu'avoir renoncé à vivre, c'était aller bien ? Que penserai Tetsuya si j'abandonnai ? Me donnerait-il raison ? Ou bien son grand amour retrouvé, cesserait-il de penser à moi ? _Si je me réveille, serais-tu là ?_

J'essayais d'ouvrir les yeux de nouveau, d'ouvrir la bouche. Je voulais demander si mon demi-frère était là. J'avais conscience de mon corps, à-peu-près. Pourtant, je n'arrivais pas à le bouger. Il était immobile et j'eu beau forcer, rien ne se passait.

Je paniquais.

J'étais prisonnier de mon corps inerte.

Peu à peu, épuisé par ma lutte, je m'endormais.

* * *

Mon esprit se réveillais encore une fois. Je me sentais plus fort, je ressentais plus de choses. J'avais froid. J'avais mal, vraiment mal à la gorge. Une irritation affreuse. Mais je sentais mon corps, je sentais le sparadrap sur mon poignet, je sentais le liquide qui passais dans mes veines, je sentais ma poitrine se soulever, ma respiration. Mon cœur battais, je l'entendais. Mes yeux bougeaient sous mes paupières encore trop lourdes, mes poils hérissés, ma langue, je sentais tout. Tout m'appartenait.

Je tentais de bouger mes doigts gelés, mes lèvres collées. Mes paupières...

J'arrivais à peine à ouvrir les yeux. Il n'y avait qu'une petite faille de lumière trouble, grise, sombre. J'essayais un peu plus. Je ne percevais qu'un ensemble grisâtre et flouté, une partie un peu plus éclairée. Je devais être dans une pièce sombre. Je ne pensais pas qu'ouvrir les yeux pouvait être si fatiguant... Mais je devais persévérer, comprendre mon environnement. Je n'étais plus dans le parc, ça, c'était une évidence.

Mais alors, où étais-je ?

J'arrivais à bouger le bout de mes doigts, à ouvrir mes yeux plus grand, j'entendais des bruissements, des crissements qui venaient de l'extérieur.

Je voyais plus net. J'étais dans une pièce, plutôt petite, sombre, hormis un faible rayon de lumière. Je tournais la tête vers la lumière. Une porte ouverte. La lumière jaune artificielle venait de là. Il devait faire nuit, les rideaux de la pièce étaient fermés.

Je bougeais mes pieds, mes mains, je me sentais fatigué, mais moins qu'il y a deux minutes. Je frissonnais.

Je me relevai un peu dans le lit. J'étais recouvert de trois couvertures, mais j'avais quand même froid. À côté du lit, une petite table de chevet avec une lampe, un verre en plastique rempli au trois quart d'eau et un bouton. Je reconnaissais une chambre typique d'hôpital. Normalement, je devrais appeler une infirmière. Mais je ne bougeais pas. Je ne voulais pas.

J'étais tout seul.

Personne n'était là.

Même pas Tetsuya. Il n'était pas venu me voir. Si même lui ne venait pas... Sur qui pouvais-je me reposer ? Je n'aurai pas dû me réveiller. _Il vaut mieux être sûr des sentiments des autres que d'avoir des regrets_ , c'était ça que Tetsuya avait dit avant d'aller parler à Kagami Taiga.

J'aurai voulu des regrets.

Laissez-moi me rendormir... abandonner.

J'avais peut-être passé une heure ou deux, assis dans ce lit à regarder fixement devant moi. Je pensais, réfléchissais à ce que j'allais faire après. Mais mon cerveau partait vers autres choses, pensait à des chats, à comment on nettoyait les blocs opératoires, comment on faisait les emballages de stylos et quand je retournai vers mes pensées principales, l'horloge me disait qu'un quart d'heure s'était écoulé et en quelques secondes, je repartais vers d'autres pensées incohérentes.

Je n'étais parvenu à aucune conclusion. Mais je voulais revoir Tetsuya. Je voulais le voir sourire, même si ce n'était pas moi qu'il regardait, je devais le revoir. Seulement après, je pourrai décider.

Une infirmière entra dans la chambre, elle me dévisagea quelques secondes.

-Je ne pensais pas que vous étiez réveillé.

-Est-ce que Tetsuya est là ?

-Vous devez rester encore sous les couvertures, votre température est encore basse. Rallongez-vous.

Elle m'aida à me rallonger, mais elle n'avait pas répondu à ma question.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un s'appelant Tetsuya est là ?

-Vous devez vous reposer.

-Répondez-moi.

-Tenez, prenez vos médicaments.

Je reconnaissais ceux qu'elle sortit du petit tiroir. C'était ceux que je devais tout le temps prendre. Ceux censé me calmer, me guérir.

Je ne suis pas malade. Il faut que Tetsuya leur dise.

-Non. Répondez-moi.

-Personne n'est venu vous voir, Akashi-kun. Maintenant, vous devez vous coucher et vous reposer.

Elle pris quelques cachets et le verre d'eau posé sur la table.

-A-attendez ! Où est-ce que je suis ?

-A l'hôpital central de Yokohama. Vous êtes arrivé avant-hier matin en hypothermie sévère. Un passant vous a trouvé dans un parc.

-Il est quelle heure ?

Je le savais. Il y avait un horloge dans la chambre. Mais je voulais gagner du temps, laisser à Tetsuya le temps d'arriver.

-Il est presque quatre heure du matin.

-D-d'accord.

-Il faut vous reposer maintenant.

Elle avait une voix douce. Elle voulait être rassurante mais elle tenait dans sa main les cachets du démon.

-J'ai une dernière question.

-Allez-y.

-Je suis... dans quel service ?

Au fond de moi, je le savais déjà. Elle n'aurait pas mes médicaments si elle ne me pensait pas malade elle aussi. Quelqu'un lui avait dit. Mais qui ? Mon père ? Non. Il n'aurait jamais fait le déplacement. Mais il pouvait appeler. Sauf qu'il aurait dû venir pour m'identifier, je n'avais aucun papiers sur moi, aucun moyen de prouver qui j'étais. Mon père n'aurait jamais pris la peine de venir vérifier que c'était bien moi.

Si tant est qu'il s'intéresse à moi. Mais il avait bien du faire passer un avis de recherche dans tout le pays.

Tetsuya alors ? Il leur aurait dit que j'étais malade ? Il m'aurait trahi ?

-Il est là, n'est-ce pas ?

-Pardon ?

-Tetsuya.

-Je ne vois pas de qui vous voulez parler.

-Arrêtez de me mentir ! Il est là !

Je me débattais alors qu'elle parlait calmement et voulait me recoucher. Mais je devais voir Tetsuya à tous prix.

Elle posa sa main sur ma joue, je continuai à me débattre. Il fallait que je le vois maintenant.

-Écoutez-moi, dit-elle avec douceur, comme le ferai une mère, comme l'aurai fait la mienne.

Alors je l'ai écouté.

-Vous allez vous coucher, pendant ce temps, je vais aller changer votre perfusion de nutriments et en même temps, j'irai voir si votre ami est là. OK ?

-Tetsuya est mon frère.

-J'irai le chercher.

-OK.

Elle me sourit doucement, posa les médicaments, m'indiqua que je pouvais les prendre quand je le voudrai.

Je les avalai dès qu'elle sortit de la pièce. Tetsuya aimerai que je les prenne, ça lui ferai plaisir que je me soigne.

Même si c'était une maladie imaginaire.

Elle revint avec une nouvelle pochette qu'elle relia au tube qui rentrait dans mon bras.

-Où est-il ?

-Je l'ai prévenu que vous vouliez le voir, il ne vas pas tarder, allongez-vous.

Je lui obéis.

Je compris qu'il y avait erreur, que Tetsuya ne viendra jamais, qu'il n'avait même jamais été là quand je me sentis pris d'une grosse fatigue. Mes paupières se fermaient toutes seules. Je ne sentais plus rien de mon corps, je sombrai dans l'inconscience.

Une autre infirmière entra, parla avec l'autre qui me regardait avec pitié.

-Alors ? Demandât la nouvelle.

Je sombrais de plus en plus, je n'entendis pas toutes ses explications, mais j'en perçu une et elle me suffit largement.

 _Il est sous sédatifs._

La... Menteuse...

* * *

 **Voilà ! La joie et la bonne humeur, non ?**

 **Prochaine fois, un POV inédit !**

 **reviews ?**


	27. Chapitre 27 Masaomi

**Salut !**

 **Et voilà un POV qu'on aura qu'une seule fois dans cette histoire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Masaomi

Seijuro m'a toujours posé problème.

Il était né presque un mois avant la date annoncée, il n'était pas vraiment attendu et tout n'était pas encore prêt pour son arrivé. C'était Shiori qui avait choisi son prénom, je lui avais laissé ce privilège et son choix était parfait. Mais sa maladie avait refait surface à peine quatre jours après la naissance de notre fils. Quelque chose s'était brisé en elle en l'apprenant. Après cela, elle ne voulait plus quitter son fils, et passait son temps à le câliner, à le regarder dormir, à lui tricoter des chaussettes ou lui faire des bonnets. Je tentais de lui dire que ce n'était pas bien pour lui, mais elle ne m'écoutait pas. Elle disait qu'elle ne savait pas combien de temps il lui restait avec lui. Dès que je lui demandais de laisser Seijuro seul rien que quelques heures, elle devenait hystérique. Toute forme de discussion était impossible avec elle.

Ce fut le premier mois de Seijuro. Après, je réussi à convaincre Shiori de laisser les femmes de chambre s'occuper de lui pour qu'elle puisse faire autre chose. Ce fut difficile, mais petit à petit, elle s'éloigna un peu de Seijuro.

Deux mois après la naissance de Seijuro, j'apprenais celle de Tetsuya par une simple lettre venant d'Hinako. Il y avait aussi une photo du bébé. J'ai brûlé la lettre et la photo pour que Shiori ne la découvre jamais. Je ne savais même pas si elle avait pu soupçonné que je l'avais trompé. Bien que, à ce moment là, nous n'étions pas encore marié. Et je ne savais même pas qu'elle était enceinte à cette époque.

Shiori et moi avions dérogé à la règle qui imposait d'avoir son premier rapport après le mariage. Nous n'avions désobéis que par simple envie de se rebeller. Seijuro ne serait pas là si on avait attendu.

Tetsuya ressemblait à son demi-frère, déjà bébé, ils avaient presque la même forme de visage. La ressemblance m'avait frappé et j'avais été soulagé qu'Hinako habite si loin de Kyoto. Shiori aurait trouvé troublant qu'un garçon qui ressemblait autant à son fils et qui avait presque son âge se balade en ville.

Seijuro avait eu des terreurs nocturnes pendant de nombreux mois quand il avait un an. Ni Shiori, ni les femmes de chambre ne parvenaient à le calmer. Il avait fallu utiliser des médicaments. Les pleurs de Seijuro rendait sa mère folle. Elle ne supportait pas de l'entendre pleurer, elle disait ressentir sa douleur, ses peurs et le manque de sommeil la rendait irritable.

Les choses se calmèrent lentement, Shiori devint plus calme, notamment en apprenant que sa maladie ne progressait plus, elle stagnait à un stade qui n'affectait pas trop sa santé au quotidien. Ce fut seulement à ce moment qu'elle savoura sa vie de maman à pleins temps. Elle apprenait à Seijuro à jouer au basket quand il fut assez grand, à jouer au piano et lisait avec lui presque tout les jours, aiguisant sa culture générale.

Très jeune, Shiori et moi avons soupçonné chez lui une intelligence supérieure à la moyenne, si bien qu'un médecin nous conseilla de le faire tester. Seijuro était une éponge à émotion, même s'il le cachait comme je lui avais appris. Mais, plus jeune, il était incroyablement sensible. Il pleurait pour un rien et ressentait chaque émotion avec une empathie extraordinaire. Les tests le confirmèrent, sa grande sensibilité et son isolement à l'école venait de son intelligence, il était surdoué.

Je décidai de changer son éducation. Il continua de grandir. En parallèle, je recevais chaque année le 31 décembre, des nouvelles de Tetsuya. Je brûlais à chaque fois la lettre après l'avoir lue.

Puis, Shiori est devenue folle. Ça a presque eu lieu du jour au lendemain. Elle a commencé à hurler pour un rien. Elle criait sur son fils et le réclamait constamment près d'elle, hurlant si on lui retirait. Elle lui disait qu'elle l'aimait, qu'il était le plus beau petit garçon en le serrant trop fort dans ses bras.

Et elle est morte un matin.

Tetsuya était arrivé avec sa mère, il avait rencontré Seijuro et ils se sont tout de suite rapprochés, se comportant comme deux vrais frères. Tetsuya n'était pas bête, mais il ne savait pas utiliser ce qu'il avait dans sa tête. Je tentai de le faire comprendre à sa mère depuis longtemps. Désormais, j'avais le droit de dire ce que je voulais pour lui étant donné qu'il avait la possibilité de reprendre mon entreprise. Mais Hinako contestait nombre de mes décisions.

Et voilà où tout ceci a mené. Son manque de rigidité ne lui permet pas de se hisser au niveau des meilleurs, au niveau de Seijuro. Et il déprime. Rien de grave d'après les médecins, mais c'était aussi ce qu'ils avaient dit quand Seijuro avait commencé à avoir des pertes de mémoires fréquentes. Seulement la fatigue, avaient-ils dit.

Au début, en effet, ce n'était rien. Il était sur les nerfs, puis détendu, et de nouveau sur la défensive, agressif, hautain. Le genre de comportement bien différent de celui qu'il avait d'ordinaire. Seijuro n'était pas un agneau, il avait du caractère, mais pas au poins de me répondre quand je lui faisais une remarque, pas forcement méchante.

Au bout d'un moment, son comportement était devenu plus extrême. Il avait des sautes d'humeur, il s'est mis à avoir des rituels, comme toujours alignés ses légumes dans son assiettes selon une logique qui lui était propre.

Un jour, une domestique qui faisait le ménage dans la chambre de Seijuro m'indiqua qu'il avait une armoire remplie d'emballage de stylo. Au début, je n'ai pas voulu la croire, puis elle m'a demandé de la suivre, et j'ai vu par moi-même la collection. Quand il était rentré ce soir là, je lui en ais parlé. Et j'ai vu de mes propres yeux le changement chez lui s'opérer, cette sorte d'aura s'assombrir, son visage devenir supérieur, l'un de ses yeux semblait briller, devenir plus clair.

Le lendemain, j'ai contacté un psychologue. Faire le diagnostique a été laborieux, Seijuro a passé une semaine et demi à l'hôpital pour diverse test, puis un matin, on m'a appelé et on m'a dit que mon héritier souffrait de dédoublement de la personnalité.

À partir de ce moment, on me conseilla de faire soigner Seijuro a domicile, de l'empêcher de trop sortir de son environnement familiale, de le faire suivre très souvent par un psychiatre, de vérifier qu'il prenait bien son traitement et encore des centaines d'autres recommandations.

Les mois qui ont suivis l'annonce de sa maladie ont été difficiles. Seijuro perdait pieds, il tombait complètement et personne, ni même Tetsuya ne parvenait à le rattraper. Finalement, comme les deux semblaient enchaîné depuis leur rencontre, Tetsuya s'est laissé entraîner.

Seijuro passera sa vie cloîtré à la maison, il n'aura pas de femme, pas d'enfant. Il ne peut pas. Ce sera à Tetsuya d'assurer la relève de la famille. Même si ses résultats scolaire laissent à désirer. S'il continu comme il le fait, il n'atteindra pas le niveau suffisant pour me succéder. Je ne laisserai pas mon héritage à un incompétent.

Mais je ne peux pas le laisser à un malade qui fugue et est incapable de se concentrer sur un exercice de math plus de dix minutes avant que son lui inconscient ne prenne le relais.

-Vous êtes arrivé monsieur.

Je n'avais pas vraiment remarqué que la voiture s'était arrêtée. Je remerciai brièvement le chauffeur avant de le payer et de sortir du taxi. Devant moi, l'hôpital central de Yokohama. Je n'aurai jamais pensé y aller un jour, mais il fallait bien un début à tout et c'était un cas de force majeure aujourd'hui.

À l'accueil, on m'indiqua que le service psychiatrique était le bâtiment de plus éloigné, et aussi, le plus sécurisé pour des raisons évidentes. Je m'y rendais et cherchai la chambre dans laquelle était Seijuro.

Je suivais une infirmière qui me guida dans les couloirs du centre. La chambre en question se trouvait près du second accueil, les infirmières pouvaient y accéder plus rapidement. La chambre était petite, comme toute chambre d'hôpital, en mauvais état aussi. Les rideaux étaient délavés, les murs écaillés, les tables bancales.

Seijuro ne dormait pas. Mais il n'était pas là pour autant. L'infirmière m'expliqua qu'il s'était réveillé il y a environ cinq heures. Il avait réclamé à voir Tetsuya et était dans un état très instable. Il était sous sédatifs depuis.

Elle me laissa seul avec mon héritier.

Je ne comptais pas lui parler, je n'avais rien à lui dire et je doutais qu'il puisse m'entendre dans son état. Ses yeux étaient ouverts, il ne regardait pourtant rien. Il était ailleurs. Les médicaments effaçaient ce qu'il était, le rendait passif, incapable de prendre conscience de ce qui l'entourait.

Je ne venais, à la base, pas pour le voir. Je n'étais venu que parce que le corps médical allait se réunir pour discuter de son cas. Il allait falloir prendre des décisions pour sa santé, il est incapable de choisir seul, et il ne le pourra jamais. C'est à moi de décider quel traitement il doit avoir.

Je me dis de plus en plus, en voyant le cas de Seijuro s'empirer, que j'ai bien fait d'avoir un deuxième enfant. Tetsuya remplacera Seijuro en temps voulu. Mon fils le plus brillant va petit à petit disparaître, c'est inévitable, et je ne compte pas m'opposer à ce phénomène plus que nécessaire. À quoi cela me servirait ? J'ai Tetsuya et d'autres préoccupations.

Seijuro gémissait dans sa semi-consience, sa tête se balançait d'un côté à l'autre, il semblait vouloir parler, lutter contre quelque chose, ses yeux se fermaient pendant de longues minutes, comme s'il dormait, puis se rouvraient et fixaient le néant.

Une infirmière vint me chercher et m'indiqua que les médecins en charge de Seijuro étaient réunis. Elle me guida dans les petits couloirs du centre psychiatrique jusqu'à une petite pièce en huit clos. Il y avait cinq médecin. Ils se levèrent à mon arrivé, me saluèrent, et je pris place en leur répondant très brièvement. Je n'avais pas de temps à perdre.

-Vous avez pu voir votre fils avant de venir ? Demanda le médecin numéro 1, celui le plus à gauche de la table.

-Oui.

-J'imagine que vous avez pu vous rendre compte de la gravité de son cas. Nous avons été obligé de le mettre sous calmants. Il va falloir quelques temps pour que son corps récupère. Quand nous pourrons arrêter les calmants, il pourra prendre un traitements plu léger.

-Pourquoi devriez-vous arrêter les calmants ? Rien ne dit qu'il ira mieux quand il se réveillera.

-En effet, mais vous avez pu constater que son état actuel n'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux pour lui. Vous voudriez qu'il vive encore dans cet état comateux ?

-Je n'ai pas dis ça. Quel genre de traitements devrait-il prendre ensuite ?

-Sûrement des médicaments du type anti-psychotique, anti-dépresseur, calmants, et tout pour refouler cet autre lui. Sa maladie ne guérira jamais complètement, mais il faut que sa vie soit supportable pour lui comme pour son entourage. Son demi-frère ne veut sûrement pas le voir toute sa vie osciller entre le vrai lui et l'autre.

-Tetsuya n'est pas très proche de Seijuro. Ils ne se voient pas souvent.

-Pourtant... Il a demandé à le voir dès son réveil.

-Quoi qu'il ne soit, nous devons prendre une décision par rapport au traitement d'Akashi-kun, intervint médecin numéro 3.

-Hormis les calmants, la psychanalyse qui n'a rien donnée, les médicaments expérimentale, qu'avez vous à me proposer ?

-Akashi-kun doit d'abord accepter et reconnaître qu'il est malade. Sans cela, nous ne pourrons rien faire.

-Il ne le réalisera jamais. Il ne le peux pas, et têtu comme il est, jamais il ne voudra croire qu'il est malade.

-Akashi-san... Votre fils n'est pas un cas désespéré comme vous semblez le croire. Certes, il est très instable, dangereux pour lui-même, mais...

-Dangereux pour lui-même ?

-Oui. Il a de nombreuses marques de scarifications sur le corps. Vous n'étiez pas au courant ?

Bien sûr que non. Jamais je n'ai remarqué ce genre de détails chez lui.

-Non. Mais j'imagine que cela joue en ma faveur. Je veux que Seijuro soit mis sous calmants.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment bon pour lui.

-Mais il n'y a rien d'autre que vous ne pouvez faire, n'est ce pas ? Votre science devient inutile.

Ils étaient vexés, je le voyais sur leurs visage. Mais je m'en fichais royalement. Leur orgueil n'était pas mon affaire.

Je sortais de la salle sans même leur dire au revoir. J'étais déjà en retard sur mon horaire prévue. Je devais être rentré à Kyoto avant cinq heure du soir, une réunion très importante m'attendait. Seijuro ne devait pas bouleversé mon emploi du temps.

Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi il se plains de ne pas pouvoir sortir, d'étudier trop tard le soir alors qu'il est épuisé. Mon propre père me faisait vivre avec des horaires bien pires que celles de Seijuro à son âge. Il a eu de la chance que j'ai eu Shiori dans ma vie qui m'a convaincu qu'il avait besoin de temps de loisir.

Mais il faut croire que ce n'est pas forcement gage de réussite. Raison pour laquelle je ne laisserai pas Tetsuya avoir des loisirs. Il ne doit que se concentrer sur le travail et devenir le meilleur.

* * *

 **Prochain chapitre, on retourne dans la tête de Seijuro. Plus que 5 chapitres avant la fin !**

 **Reviews ?**


	28. Chapitre 28 Seijuro

**Salut !**

 **On se retrouve pour un nouveau chapitre encore bien déprimant.**

 **Bon, j'ai pas corrigé le chapitre, désolé.**

* * *

Seijuro

Les dernière heures, peut-être même les derniers jours, se résument pour moi à des flashs. Des moments. Des instants. Ceux où je me réveille quelques secondes avant qu'on ne remette des calmants et des anxiolytiques dans mes veines, à très fortes doses vu mon état comateux.

J'entends quelques voix.

Je ne sens rien.

Même pas ma propre respiration.

C'est vraiment étrange, cet état de trouble. Je suis là, sans être présent. Les médicaments font partir mon esprit de mon corps. Je ne sais même plus pourquoi je suis là, comment j'y suis arrivé. Je perd complètement pied avec le temps et le monde. Suis-je si dangereux pour qu'on me fasse subir tout ça ? Ou bien... Y a t-il quelqu'un qui chercherait à me faire partir dans l'oubli ? À se débarrasser de moi ?

Je sais que je ne suis plus la fierté de mon père. Depuis qu'on me croit malade. Mais oserait-il vraiment me faire disparaître d'une façon si horrible ? Vas-t-il laisser les médicaments me voler ma conscience, me rendre fou ?

D'un autre point de vue, c'est sûrement mieux ainsi. Je nage en pleins tourbillon, je me perds. Mais au moins, je ne saurais jamais si Tetsuya n'est finalement pas venu. Ce sera un mystère. Je n'aurai pas de regrets.

Je n'ai jamais autant eu l'impression que je pouvais lâcher prise, que je pouvait partir parce que je sais que plus personne ne se préoccupera de mon sort.

Je me suis endormi.

Mon réveil n'était qu'un flashe. Je distinguais pendant quelques secondes un visage penché sur moi, j'essaie de parler, de lui dire que je veux mourir.

Elle parle.

Je n'entend qu'une bouillie de mots sans sens.

 _Je suis désolé._

Je me sens partir de nouveau sous l'effet des calmants, des somnifères et des anxiolytiques.

On m'efface.

Je me réveil.

On m'efface.

On m'efface.

Je m'efface.

Ce réveil-ci fut différent. Je voyais plus clair, j'entendais plus distinctement chaque sons. L'infirmière qui me rappelait ma mère était penché sur moi.

-Bonjour.

Sa voix ressemblait à du velours, elle me parut irréelle l'espace d'un instant.

-Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Je ne pouvais pas parler. Mais y avait des centaines de choses que j'aurai voulu dire. Je voulais Tetsuya. Encore plus que mourir, c'était de lui dont j'avais besoin. Mais je ne pouvais pas parler, pas lui dire que j'avais l'impression que ma tête était un trou noir, qu'une créature écrasait ma poitrine, que mes mains, tout mon corps n'était plus à moi.

Je levai simplement le pouce pour lui dire que hormis toutes ces choses, ça pouvait aller.

-Très bien, me dit-elle. Vous êtes resté cinq jours sous traitement psychotique et calmant intensif. Il a fallu beaucoup de temps à votre organisme pour gérer tous les médicaments. Mais à ce que je vois, il a réussi.

Son optimisme faisait plaisir à voir.

-Au total, vous avez passer une semaine et demie dans un état comateux.

-T-Tetsuya ?

-Il n'est pas venu. Désolé. Par contre, vous avez eu la visité de votre père.

Mon père ?

-Quand ?

-Vous étiez sous calmants depuis quelques heures.

Elle a du voir ma mine en pensant à mon père car elle changeât de sujet.

-Au fait, je m'appelle Misa. Je suis votre infirmière attitré.

-Enchanté.

Elle sourit.

-Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

J'allais lui répondre quand soudainement, ma vue s'obscurcit et je m'endormis. Quand j'ouvris les yeux, elle me regardait bizarrement, comme déstabilisée.

-Qui a-t-il ?

-Euh... votre demande est gênante.

-Ma demande ? Mais je n'ai rien dit ?

-Oh... vous ne vous rendez pas compte... soupirât-elle.

-Vous me croyez malade vous aussi ?

Ma voix ne me ressemblait pas. Elle était grave, sourde, presque menaçante et sortant d'un abîme repoussant.

Misa blêmit.

Je lui avais fait peur mais la seule chose auquel je pensais, c'était la colère sourde en moi. Elle non plus, elle ne me ressemblait pas. Je ne suis pas de nature colérique, ma mère disait même que j'étais doux quand j'étais petit. Mais mon père pensait que je ne m'affirmais pas assez.

Quand on m'a emmené à l'hôpital et qu'on m'a posé des centaines de questions, faits prendre pleins de médicaments, fais faire des tests, des tests et encore des tests, on m'a demandé comment j'aurai voulu être, quel serait le « moi parfait » ?

 _« Quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas peur. Quelqu'un qui ne s'écraserait jamais »_. Je voulais être fort comme mon père le voulait. Son rêve, son obsession était devenue la mienne. Il paraîtrait, je l'ai entendu en espionnant une conversation entre mon père et mes médecins, que dans ces moments où je m'endors, quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un que j'ai inventé sans m'en rendre compte prendrait ma place dans la salle de contrôle de mon corps. Ce serait ça, ma maladie. Pendant mes moments de noir, là où je pense dormir, en fait, un autre moi prends ma place.

Ce serait le « moi » idéal. Cette sensation de colère que je ressent viendrai de lui. Tetsuya a voulu m'expliquer un jour comment j'étais durant cette période de « sommeil » de mon esprit. Je serai plus sombre, plus colérique, plus sadique. D'après les domestiques, j'aurai déjà, en me baladant dans le jardin parce que c'est le seul extérieur, hormis le lycée, où j'ai le droit d'aller, déchiré les ailes d'un papillon en riant.

Mais je n'en ai aucun souvenir.

-Je... un médecin va venir vous voir dans peu de temps.

-Je ne suis pas malade !

J'avais hurlé avec cette force inconnue. J'étais comme submergé par cette colère, comme spectateur. Ma vue était floue et mes oreilles sifflaient douloureusement.

Pendant peut-être quelques minutes, je perdit connaissance. À mon réveil, elle regardait la porte. J'étais assis sur le lit, je tenais Misa par les épaules. Un homme en blouse blanche parlait, je n'écoutais pas ce qu'il disait. Il s'approchait de la pochette qui me délivrait les calmants.

-Non !

Je lâchai Misa et agrippai désespérément la blouse du médecin.

-Ne faîte pas ça ! Je vais bien !

Il pinça les lèvres et garda le silence quelques temps.

-Désolé jeune homme, mais parfois, même nous ne pouvons rien faire d'autres.

-Je reconnaîtrai que je suis malade, OK ? Je suis malade ! J'ai besoin d'être soigné, alors soignez-moi et ne me remettez pas ces foutus médicaments !

-Allongez-vous, détendez-vous, Akashi-kun, me dit avec douceur Misa.

-S'il vous plaît ! Aidez-moi !

Je voyais la mine désolée du médecin, je savais alors qu'il n'avait rien à faire. Je ne peux pas guérir. Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai réagi trop tard ? Parce que je ne suis pas malade en vrai et que ce n'est qu'une invention de mon père pour se débarrasser de moi ?

 _Tetsuya, viens m'aider, fais quelque chose !_

Il pressa le pochette et une partie de son contenu parti dans mes veines. Je le sentais, ce serpent ramper en moi, gluant et froid.

-Je suis désolé. Je déteste faire ça, chuchotât Misa en me rallongeant alors que mes muscles devenaient tous mous et que je sombrais.

-Moi aussi, souffla le médecin. Mais ce n'est pas nous avions choisi, c'est son père.

Ce fut la dernière chose que j'entendis avant de sombrer.

Le reste n'est qu'association de flashs de couleurs avant qu'on ne me remette sous calmants.

Je faisais une grave crise psychotique, me disait Misa quand je me réveillais plus de trente secondes. Puis, elle appuyais sur la pochette et je disparaissais à nouveau. Je ne lui en voulais pas, j'avais même pité d'elle. Elle obéissait comme un fière mouton à son berger. Je le savais, au fond de moi, que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait, de me faire subir toute cette torture.

Je comprenais.

Alors, je me laissais aller.

* * *

J'étais dehors, je m'étais enfui de l'hôpital.

Je courrai, chancelant mais libre, à travers la ville, le plus loin possible de mon lieu de détention.

J'étais heureux.

Ça avait été simple, en fait. Je m'étais réveillé en pleine nuit. Misa dormait. Sous ses yeux il y avait de larges cernes, depuis combien de temps veillait-elle sur moi ?

Je retirai au plus vite la perfusion. Plus jamais on ne me gavera de calmants !

J'étais en pyjama d'hôpital, pas terrible si on veut être discret en ville. Je devais aller dans une autre chambre et voler des vêtements.

Je marchai en chancelant, mettre un pied devant l'autre et refouler mes envies de vomir était difficile.

Mais j'ai réussi, j'ai longé les murs pour atteindre une chambre au hasard. J'entrai dans l'une d'elle, celle d'un homme à priori. Bingo. Il semblait avoir prit des somnifères d'après la boîte qui traînait sur sa table de nuit. Il n'allait pas se réveiller si je fouillais dans son armoire. Je pris un pantalon un peu trop grand, un t-shirt qui m'arrivait au milieu des cuisses et une veste à motifs militaire qui sentait la cigarette. J'enfilai des chaussures sans mettre de chaussettes. Puis, je suis ressortis de la chambre en laissant mon pyjama sur le sol. Le seul problème, c'était que j'avais encore le bracelet typique des patients d'un hôpital, le fameux truc en plastique blanc avec le nom, la date de naissance, et le service dans lequel on est.

 _Akashi Seijuro,_

 _20/12/1998,_

 _Service psychiatrique, hôpital central Yokohama._

Ma vue s'assombrit.

Étais-ce l'autre moi ? Si je le laissais faire, bien que je puisse rien faire pour l'en empêcher, va-t-il m'aider à m'enfuir ou bien me ramener dans la chambre ?

Peut-importe.

Je n'ai pas le choix.

* * *

J'étais vers l'accueil, vers la porte de sortie de l'hôpital quand je retrouvai mes esprits. Je savais ce que je devais faire, comme si, inconsciemment, je savais ce que j'avais pensé et fait pour atterrir ici. Mais cette impression ne dura que quelques secondes avant de s'évaporer.

J'ai marché, d'un pas assuré d'une personne qui faisait ce qu'elle était censé faire, une personne qui ne cache rien de bizarre, pendant que la dame de l'accueil lisait un revue.

Je sortit sans être vu.

J'étais libre.

Maintenant, je marchais en faisant confiance à mon instinct. J'attendais de reconnaître une rue que j'aurai emprunté deux semaines auparavant. J'avais la chance d'avoir une bonne mémoire visuelle. Je trouvai finalement un petit magasin que j'avais déjà remarqué. Sur le trottoir en face, un parc. Celui-même où j'avais dormi le soir où j'étais suis arrivé à Yokohama.

Je marchai encore une heure avant d'arriver dans un quartier qui me disait quelque chose, j'avais l'impression d'être déjà venu. Devant une maison, je m'arrêtai. Sur la boîte au lettres, était noté : _Kise Chieri et Yûdai_. C'était la maison de Kise Ryota.

Il y avait une fenêtre entrouverte au premier étage. Juste sous cette fenêtre, un petit sapin, sûrement décoré en période de fête occidentale. Je grimpai sur le sapin et atteignais la fenêtre que je poussais pour entrer dans la chambre. C'était celle de Kise Ryota, il dormait tranquillement sous sa couette bien chaude.

Je l'enviais un peu. J'avais froid avec seulement ma petite veste. À vrai dire, j'aurai bien voulu lui piquer sa couverture et m'emmitoufler dedans, mais je devais d'abord manger. J'avais une faim de loup.

Je sortis de la chambre et atterri sur une mezzanine. Il y avait trois autres portes en plus de celle de Kise Ryota. Je descendis les escaliers et trouvai la cuisine. J'ouvris tous les placard et mangeai tout ce que je trouvais qui avait un tête d'aliments mangeable.

Une fois le « repas » fini, je remontai dans la chambre en faisant attention à faire le moins de bruit possible. Je devais prendre quelques vêtements dans la chambre Kise Ryota, et de l'argent aussi, pour payer mon billet vers Tokyo. J'avais un porte feuille quand j'étais venu, mais il était sûrement resté à l'hôpital.

En rentrant dans la chambre, Kise Ryota n'était plus dans son lit. J'eus à peine le temps de m'en rendre compte que je me retrouvai plaqué contre le mur de la chambre, un ciseau sous la gorge.

Les yeux de Kise Ryota étaient plus surpris qu'effrayé ou colérique.

-Toi ? Dit-il.

-Étrange coïncidence, non ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais chez moi ?

Il n'avais plus la moindre once de colère, seulement de l'incompréhension et de la curiosité.

-Je... J'ai besoin de retourner à Tokyo, mais je n'ai pas d'argent, expliquais-je honnêtement.

-Tokyo ? Pourquoi Tokyo ?

-J'ai déménagé.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui.

Je prenais mon ton le plus sérieux possible, mais le mensonge n'est plus ma spécialité depuis quelques temps.

-Tu mens. J'imagine que c'était aussi le cas la première fois. Il paraît que tu as été porté disparu pendant quelques heures. Il y a deux semaines. Qu'étais-tu venu faire à Yokohama ? Tu as voulu profiter du fait que j'étais célibataire et en mal d'amour pour coucher avec moi ?

C'était à moitié vrai. Mais je ne voulais pas aller si loin, ce soir là. Je ne me souvenais même pas avoir fait l'amour avec Kise Ryota. Et je me serai passé de le savoir.

-Non, je n'étais pas venu pour ça.

-Mais tu reconnais que ce n'était pas pour parler de basket ou faire un match ?

-Oui.

-C'était pour quoi alors ?

Je me pinçais les lèvres, me retenant de dire la vérité.

-Réponds-moi.

Il avait supplié.

-Tu as envoyé Aomine Daiki en prison.

-Et alors ?

-Il se trouve que cela a fait énormément de mal à une personne qui était vraiment amoureuse de lui.

Ma remarque acerbe lui fit écarquiller les yeux.

-Qui ? Momoicchi ?

-Kuroko Tetsuya.

-Mais... Pourquoi ? Cela ne change rien au fait que tu sois venu me voir ?

-Si, je voulais te convaincre de faire sortir Aomine de prison et venger Tetsuya a ma façon. J'ai fait exprès de te couper, de faire en sorte que tu aime ça et que tu en devienne dépendant.

-Pourquoi tu aurait fait ça pour lui ?

-C'est mon frère.

Il recula soudainement, comprenant parfaitement la situation.

-Son... son frère ?

-Exact.

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et pris sa tête dans ses mains.

-Que se passera t-il si je gagne le procès ? Il est dans deux jours...

-Dans deux jours ?

-Oui. Tu ne le savais pas ? Tout le monde ne parle que de ça.

Comment aurais-je pu savoir ? J'étais complètement hors du monde durant ces deux semaines. Je me pinçais les lèvres. Je devais agir vite.

-Si jamais tu ne retire pas ta plainte, je ferai de ta vie l'enfer que tu as fait traverser à Tetsuya.

Il devait comprendre que j'étais parfaitement sérieux car il déglutit. Puis, il baissa les yeux et pleura. J'étais moi-même surpris de le voir s'effondrer de cette façon.

-Je n'en peux plus ! Je ne voulais pas ce que ça se passe comme ça ! Je ne... Pardon...

-Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois le dire, dis-je tout en me dirigeant vers lui. Réserve tes larmes pour plus tard.

Je posais ma main sur son épaule et lui dis que tout sera bientôt fini.

Parce que c'était vrai.

Cette histoire approchait de sa fin.

* * *

 **Akashi le dit lui-même : on approche de la fin. Encore 4 chapitres. Si je me débrouille bien, je pourrai finir cette fiction avant de partir en vacance. Mais pour cela, je raccourcirai l'intervalle entre chaque chapitre. Je posterai sûrement la suite de cette histoire ce week-end.**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre, on retournera du côté de Kuroko.**

 **Reviews ?**


	29. Chapitre 29 Tetsuya

**Salut ! Je vous avais dit que je publierai ce week-end ! On est à 3 chapitres de la fin de l'histoire. On retourne du côté de Tetsuya.**

 **Je n'ai pas corrigé ce chapitre, donc les temps ne sont pas correctes. Je corrigerai plus tard.**

* * *

Tetsuya

J'essaie de trouver le sommeil. Mais je n'ai pas trop l'espoir de le voir venir au grand galop. Cela fait deux semaines que j'enchaîne les nuits blanche. Je dors en cours, personne ne me vois de toute façon, et la voix des professeurs, les murmures des élèves, me servent de berceuse.

Kagami ne m'a pas reparlé. Même en classe de science où nous sommes en binôme, il ne m'a pas adressé un seul mots. Mais ses regards parlent pour lui. Il regrette. Pas moi, c'est là le problème. Je ne l'aime plus. J'aime Aomine.

Je l'aime.

Je veux le revoir, sa présence, ses lèvres me manque affreusement. Je souhaite le revoir sourire, me dire qu'il m'aime, même si ce n'est qu'un mensonge, j'ai besoin de l'entendre me le dire. J'ai besoin de me sentir aimer.

Ma mère ne me parle plus. Junsuke fait beaucoup d'efforts pour moi, il me demande comment je vais, si j'ai besoin d'aide dans mes devoirs, si je veux aller faire un tour en ville avec lui. Mais ma mère refuse que je sorte. Je suis privé de sortie pour les trois prochains mois. Les seuls endroits extérieur où j'ai le droit de mettre les pieds sont la maison de mon père, la bibliothèque et le lycée.

Je me sens prisonnier.

De la maison et de mon corps. Je rêve chaque nuits que je suis avec Aomine, très loin d'ici, on serait heureux.

Heureux.

J'ai presque oublié de que c'était, le bonheur.

Ma mère est allé voir mon médecin, à expliqué que j'avais fugué, je j'étais mal, que j'avais un importante baisse de moral et que cela influait mes résultats scolaire (mon père n'a d'ailleurs pas apprécié). Elle lui a parlé du fait que mon demi-frère était à l'hôpital psychiatrique, qu'il ne ressortira pas avant longtemps. Alors, comme seule solution dans mon cas désespéré d'adolescent en pleine grise qui pleur et se coupe chaque soir parce qu'il ne dort pas, mon médecin me prescrit des anti-dépresseur. La plus forte posologie.

Je dois en prendre matin et soir. J'avoue que je me sens un peu mieux quand j'en prend, mais pas tant que ça. Le procès est demain. Rien que cette idée annule les effets thérapeutique des médicaments.

Je ferme les yeux, cherche le sommeil, sachant qu'il ne viendra pas.

Puis, j'entends soudain un bruit. Comme un oiseau qui se serait écrasé contre ma fenêtre. Je me lève et vais voir. Mais il n'y a rien. Je referme les rideau et entend de nouveau le bruit. Je retourne à la fenêtre et remarque deux personnes dans le jardin dons l'une me fait signe. Un blondinet. Et à côté de lui...

Mon cœur fit un bon quand je remarqua qu'il s'agissait de Seijuro. Il était là. Il était vraiment là. Je leur fit signe que j'arrivai. J'enfilai une veste et sortit de ma chambre encore en pyjama. Ma mère et Junsuke dormaient déjà. Je sortit sans problème, Nigou ne dit rien en me voyant. Il cligna des yeux comme pour me promettre qu'il ne dira rien, qu'il continuera à dormir et que personne ne saura que je venais de sortir dans la nuit.

Seijuro me pris dans ses bras quand j'arrivai à sa hauteur. Je semblait heureux de me revoir, de pouvoir me toucher. Il en était presque ému au larmes.

-Tetsuya... si tu savais comme tu m'a manqué...

-Toi aussi. Je me suis beaucoup inquiété quand j'ai su que tu étais à l'hôpital. Père m'a dit que tu était sous sédatifs et calmants. Tu vas mieux ?

-Oui. Et toi ?

-ça va.

Maintenant qu'il était là, je me sentais mieux. J'en oubliais toutes mes pensées noires qui me poursuivaient. Comme si sa lumière les chassait.

Le garçon à côté de Seijuro se racla la gorge. Je remarquai alors seulement qui il était. Kise Ryota. Seijuro m'attrapa le bras avant que celui-ci n'aille frapper le blond. J'avais tellement de colère envers lui.

-Calmes-toi, Tetsuya.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais chez moi ?! Tu viens porter plainte contre moi ?

-Non, dit-il en levant les mains en signe de paix. Je suis venu pour le procès de demain.

Cela ne changeai rien au fait qu'il était sur mon territoire et qu'il n'avait rien à y faire.

-Va t-en !

-Tetsuya... Il va retirer sa plainte demain.

-Quoi ?

-C'est vrai, confirma le blond.

Mais je ne l'écoutais pas. Je ne voulais croire que mon demi-frère.

-Il comptais le faire de toute façon, m'expliqua Seijuro. Je n'ai eu que quelques mots à dire. C'est pour ça que j'étais parti.

Il était parti pour moi ? Vraiment ? J'y avait pensé, encore plus quand j'avais su qu'il était bien à Yokohama. Mais tout de même. L'entendre de sa bouche, savoir que j'aurai toujours son soutient me fait un bien fou.

-Akashi-kun...

-Mais bon... Il y a eu quelques imprévus dans le lot. C'est pour ça que je suis resté à l'hôpital. Enfin, c'est du passé. Je suis revenu.

Il me sourit, de son beau sourire. Décidément, Seijuro était ma vraie famille. Il n'y aura toujours que sur lui que je pourrai compter.

-Merci.

Pour tout. Absolument tout.

-Où est-ce qu'on va dormir ? Demanda Kise Ryota en baillant.

En effet, ils ne pouvaient pas rester dans la maison. Trop peu discret. Et puis, ma mère préviendra mon père dès demain matin que Seijuro est à la maison et il vendra le chercher avec une hordes de psychiatre. Et de médicaments.

-Il y a des chambre d'amis dans la maison de ma grand-mère. Au premier étage. Elle n'y va jamais, elle est trop vieille pour monter autant de marches. On pourra y passer la nuit.

-On ?

-Je vais rester avec vous.

Ils me suivirent vers la porte verte au fond du jardin. Seijuro referma derrière lui. Nous sommes entré dans la maison qui n'était jamais fermée à clés. Personne ne pouvait entrer de toute façon, les murs autour du jardin étaient trop hauts et en pierre. On ne pouvait passer que par la porte de notre jardin. Mais pour ça, il fallait aussi passer nos propres grillages.

Grand-mère dormait déjà. Pas étonnant, il était déjà très tard. Nous montons à l'étage. Je montrai à Kise la chambre qu'il pourra prendre. Il n'y en avait que deux, j'allais dormir avec Seijuro dans la deuxième.

Avant que le blond n'aille se coucher, Seijuro lui prit le bras et le pria de l'écouter.

-Mettons les points sur les « i ». Demain, en allant retirer sa plaintes, tu renoncera en même temps à Aomine Daiki.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Interdiction de le revoir, d'avoir une relation amoureuse avec lui.

-Akashi-kun...

Je savais bien pourquoi il faisait ça. Je ne voulais pas qu'il aille si loin pour moi.

-Après ce que tu lui as fais, il mérite quelqu'un comme Tetsuya, qui lui ai resté fidèle.

Le blond sembla hésiter. Avant de finalement accepter la demande de Seijuro. Puis, il alla se coucher et Seijuro et moi nous rendions dans notre chambre improvisé.

Elle sentait le vieux, nous ouvrons donc la fenêtre pour faire entrer un peu d'air frais. Il y a une vielle armoire, un bureau et une chaise cassée. Le lit est grand, couvert d'un vieux draps taché et troué. Dans l'armoire, nous trouvons une couette et des oreillers. Mais pas de taie d'oreillers.

-On pourrait aller en demander à Kise-kun ?

-Non, on va dormir directement dessus.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Pas de problème.

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et retira ses chaussures qu'il portait sans chaussette. Je m'assis à côté de lui et fit de même. Il y avait une certaine tension dans la pièce. Je me rappelais ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois que nous avons été seuls dans une chambre.

-Tetsuya...

Il avait soufflé mon prénom d'une façon presque douloureuse. Je sentais une certaine émotion dans sa voix.

-Qu'y a-t-il, Akashi-kun ?

-Demain... Aomine Daiki sera lavé de tout soupçons. Il va sans doute revenir vers toi. C'est même une évidence. Alors... moi aussi, je devrais renoncer à toi.

J'écarquillai les yeux. Comment ça renoncer à moi ?

-Je...

-Je t'aime. C'est tout ce que tu dois savoir. J'ai tout fais pour toi. Vraiment tout. Je ne pourrai pas faire plus, ce sera à Aomine de le faire. Mon rôle s'arrête là.

-Non...

Seijuro se pencha vers moi, frôla mes lèvres des siennes. Elles se déposèrent sur les miennes, doucement, tendrement. Il attendait. Il attendait que ce soit moi qui ouvre la bouche, qui caresse ses lèvres de ma langue.

Je ne pouvais pas enfouir en moi le désir que j'avais. Depuis que j'avais vécu cette première fois, les sensations me manquaient. Je voulais le refaire. Mais j'aurai plutôt vu ça avec Aomine. Puis, je pensai que ce soir était la dernière fois que Seijuro pourra me toucher de cette façon. Après, je rejoindrais Aomine, lui, retournera dans sa prison dorée à Kyoto. Ce sera fini.

Je lui dois bien ça.

Il a tout fait pour moi.

Alors, j'ai ouvert ma bouche, j'ai caressé ses lèvres avec ma langue. J'ai partagé ce baiser, j'y ai participer. Je n'ai rien dit que je me suis retrouvé allongé sur le lit, avec lui au dessus de moi. Je n'ai rien dit, rien fait qui allait à l'encontre de ce qu'il voulait.

Ce soir, je lui appartiens.

Je le laissa faire quand il me retourna, quand il me déshabilla en posant ses lèvres partout sur moi. Je ne dis rien quand il souleva mes fesses, quand il me prépara avec délicatesse. Je ne faisais que serrer les poings sous le plaisir quand il entra en moi.

J'aimais ça. Je l'aimais aussi, ce demi-frère que je n'avais pas choisi, ce demi-frère issue d'un père commun que nous détestons. Je l'aimais, je ne sais pas de quelle façon, je m'en fiche. Aomine est mon âme-sœur, Seijuro est... Celui qui m'a sauvé.

Je suis complet dans ses bras.

Je me cambrais, je soupirai à chacun de ses mouvements. Je sentais sa respiration forte derrière moi. Il ne disais rien, nous n'avions pas besoin de mots.

Puis, il vint en moi. Il se retira et je me tournai pour le voir, pour qu'il voit mon visage dans cet état une dernière fois, pour que je vois le siens. Je mis mes jambes autour de ses hanches, mes mains autour de son cou. J'attirai ses lèvres contre les miennes pour encore un baiser supplémentaire. Je l'attirai de nouveau entre mes cuisses. Je savais qu'il hésitait, qu'il ne voulait pas trop m'en demander pour ne pas avoir l'impression d'abuser de la situation. Mais c'était moi qui voulait. Je lui fit comprendre en approfondissant le baiser, en roulant mes hanches.

Je sentais ses larmes, je sentais sa peine. Il pleura tout le long, à chacun de ses mouvements en moi, je lui murmurait que tout allait bien, il me serrait si fort contre lui, mes mains sur son torse, je sentait chacun de ses battements de cœur.

Il était si doux avec moi, j'étais comme une chose précieuse, il ne voulait pas me faire de mal, il m'aimait trop. Beaucoup trop. Un amour destructeur et interdit.

Il se retira après que nous ayons jouit, bien que savais qu'il en voulais plus de ma pars. Il s'allongea à côté de moi, je restais comme j'étais. Puis finalement, je m'allongea à mon tour sur le ventre. Seijuro me souriait.

-Il est minuit, dit-il. Tu es à lui maintenant.

Je ne pouvais pas lui répondre. Il avait raison.

Puis, il se retourna dans le lit. Je n'osais pas imaginer comme il souffrait de me voir refouler ses sentiments, me voir partir avec quelqu'un d'autre que j'aime plus que lui. Alors que c'est lui et lui seul qui sait tout de moi, qui m'a soutenu quand je pleurai, qui m'a aider tant de fois. Mais c'est sa décision de partir. Pas la mienne. Il ne m'a pas demandé mon avis. Il a décidé seul qu'il n'y avait aucune chance.

Il a renoncer à moi, seul.

J'ai peut-être renoncé à lui en sortant avec Aomine, en refusant de voir qu'il ne me regardait pas comme une frère.

-Bonne nuit, Akashi-kun.

Avec lui à mes côtés, j'allais enfin pouvoir dormir.

Mais je redoutais demain.

Nous nous séparerons de toute pars. Kise Ryota devra partir, Seijuro a décidé de s'exiler.

Et moi ?

Où irais-je, demain... ?

* * *

 **Ah, le dilemme de Tetsuya ! J'espère qu'Akashi ne vous a pas trop brisé le cœur.**

 **Reviews ?**


	30. Chapitre 30 Daiki Ryota Tetsuya Seijuro

**On peut presque considéré ce chapitre comme le dernier (si vous aimez les bad-ends), mais j'ai ais encore un autre en réserve pour expliquer un peu ce qu'ils sont tous devenus.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

 **Il y a beaucoup de POV différents, accrochez-vous !**

* * *

Daiki

Ma mère viens me réveiller ce matin. Elle caresse mes cheveux comme elle le faisait quand j'étais gosse. Elle me dit qu'elle m'aime, comme si j'allais mourir aujourd'hui. Ce sera peut-être le cas. Après tout...

Satsu m'envoie pleins de message, me disant qu'elle ne viendra pas, qu'elle est désolé mais qu'elle n'a pas le courage de me voir aller en prison. Elle me dis qu'elle est désolé. Je ne lui en veux pas. Je ne lui en voudrai jamais.

Je me lève, le cœur lourd. Je vais revoir Ryota aujourd'hui, je vais devoir jouer la comédie de l'ex qui lui a fais du mal. Alors que non. Je l'aime encore un peu. Évidement, nous avons partagé un an de vie ensemble. J'ai avec lui, tellement de bons souvenirs, peut-être même les plus beaux de ma vie.

Mais après ce qu'il a fais, je ne pourrai pas me résoudre à vivre ma vie avec lui. Il m'a trahi, et s'il est capable de faire ça, alors je ne pourrai pas bâtir ma vie avec lui.

De toute façon, cette période m'a permis de me rendre compte qu'il n'était plus le centre de mon attention dès le moment où j'ai rencontrer Tetsu. Si je devais qualifier les deux, après ce temps de réflexion, je dirais que Ryota est le choix de raison, celui avec qui j'ai passé tellement de temps que nous sommes incroyablement fusionnel. Mais Tetsu, lui, est un mystère à lui seul. Je l'aime. Je l'aime plus que Ryota. C'est mon coup de cœur. Mais le fait que je trahissais Ryota m'a empêché de me rendre compte que ce n'était plus lui que j'aimais. Si j'avais rencontré Tetsu dans d'autres conditions, je l'aurai aimé comme s'il était une pierre précieuse.

Mais voilà, je vais être privé des deux. Je vais disparaître, les laisser en paix. Ils vivrons une vie heureuse. Je les verrais de loin, depuis ma cellule, évoluer sans moi. C'est mieux comme ça, j'en suis convaincu.

Alors, on peut dire que c'est le cœur léger, avec une résolution digne d'un suicidaire qui vient de trouver le moyen optimal de se pendre que je me rends avec ma mère au tribunal. Mes parents vivent mal ma décision, je leur ais pourtant expliqué en large et en travers. Ils ne comprennent pas qu'on puisse sacrifier sa vie par amour.

Pourtant, ça se fait tous les jours.

Devant le tribunal, j'aperçois quelqu'un que je n'aurai jamais pensé voir : Nigou. Si Nigou est là... Alors Tetsu aussi. Et en effet, mes yeux remontent la laisse et je vois la main de Tetsu, puis Tetsu en entier. Et à côté de lui... oh non ! Le sociopathe !

Pourquoi sont-ils là ? Ils veulent me voir me prendre des années de prisons ? Ou bien juste me jeter leur haine à la figure. Pourtant, il n'y a aucune animosité dans les yeux de Tetsu. Ils sont même souriant.

Les policiers me guident vers l'entrée. Je passe devant Tetsu et son demi-frère. Le bleuté m'adresse un sourire.

Devant l'entrée, une horde de journalistes. Au milieu, Ryota qui semble donner une interview. Je l'entend parler.

Je me brise en mille morceau. Pourquoi fait-il ça alors que j'avais pris ma décision ?

Ryota

Les journalistes m'ont tout de suite sauté dessus quand je suis arrivé vers le tribunal. J'avais des cernes affreuse, j'avais vraiment très mal dormi. Nous nous étions levé très tôt ce matin pour partir de la maison avant que tout le monde ne soit debout. Kuroko avait tenu à aller chercher Nigou. Puis, nous sommes allé en ville pour prendre un petit déjeuner. J'étais tellement stressé que je n'ai rien mangé. Ce qui était le contraire d'Akashi qui mangea beaucoup, tout comme Kuroko.

Puis, nous sommes allé vers le tribunal. Il y avait déjà du monde, la séance était dans une heure. Mais les policiers étaient déjà là, attendant qu'Aomine arrive pour l'escorter vers la porte des accusés.

Kuroko et Akashi sont resté en retrait. Moi, j'ai fais comme on m'a demandé de faire, comme je me suis résigné à faire aussi. Je suis allé les voir, j'ai dis avoir une déclaration à faire.

-J'ai menti, ais-je commencé. Aomine Daiki ne m'a rien fait du tout. Il se trouve qu'il m'a trompé un soir, il a embrassé un mec qu'il a pris pour moi dans une soirée. J'étais très en colère et jaloux et j'ai décidé de me venger. J'ai alors appelé Haizaki pour qu'il retrouve Daiki à un endroit, je voulais qu'un pense qu'ils traînaient encore ensemble. J'ai menti. Je retira ma plainte contre Aomine Daiki.

Après, on me posa des centaines de questions, mais je ne répondit pas. Les policiers écartèrent les journalistes. Je pleurais. C'était fini. Le cauchemar prenait fin. Mes épaules semblaient plus légères, j'étais heureux.

J'ai vu Daiki qui me regardait. Les policiers l'avait lâché. Je suis allé le voir. Il semblait brisé.

-Désolé. Je suis désolé pour tout. Mais... Je te promet que je ne chercherais plus à te voir, je vais disparaître de ta vie. Va rejoindre Kuroko, il n'attend que toi depuis trois semaine.

-Ryota...

-Allez, vas-y...

Il me prit dans ses bras, me remerciant d'avoir retiré ma plainte, me disant qu'il ne m'oubliera pas. Je l'ai laissé partir vers Kuroko.

C'était fini.

Je soupira alors que les journalistes revenaient à la charge vers moi. Les policiers les retenaient. Je contemplai celui qui avait été le centre de mon monde pendant un an, courir vers un autre, le prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser comme il ne l'avais jamais fait avec moi.

J'étais jaloux, évidement. Mais je l'avais bien mérité.

Bien, maintenant, il me restait une chose à faire.

Une seule, et je pourrai partir.

Tetsuya

Je me sentais heureux, comme je ne l'avais plus jamais été quand je vis les policiers lâcher Aomine. Il me regarda, il semblait en pleine incompréhension. Puis Kise Ryota est venu le voir, ils ont discuté, se dont offerts une dernière accolade. Puis, Aomine a courra vers moi.

Il m'a pris dans les bras, m'a embrassé avec une telle fougue que je sentais mes jambes devenir toutes molles. Il avait un tel effet sur ma personne. Sa sensation de mon corps enserré entre ses bras musclé m'avait manqué, voir ses yeux, voir son sourire, sa peau, tout m'avais manqué.

Je l'aimais.

Je l'aimais tellement à cet instant. Le retrouver, me retrouver dans ses bras, contre lui, est la plus belle chose qui aurait pu m'arriver.

-Tu m'as manqué, dit-il après notre baiser.

-Vraiment... Pourtant, tu m'as vu il y a cinq minutes.

Il éclata de rire. Puis il caressa ma joue tendrement. Les paparazzi prenait des photos, je voyait leurs flashs de partout. Mais je me fichais de me retrouver en première page demain matin, où su facebook. J'étais heureux.

-Je t'aime, lui dis-je.

-Moi aussi, répondit-il sans hésitation.

Je savais ce que je monde pensais de nos embrassades. J'étais celui avec qui Aomine Daiki avait trompé Kise Ryota, j'étais un parfait inconnu maintenant sous le feu des projecteurs.

Nigou aboya et Aomine le caressa en lui disant que lui aussi, il lui avait manqué.

-Où est ton demi-frère ?

Je regardai partout autour de nous.

Seijuro avais disparu.

Et je savais qu'il ne reviendra jamais. J'ignore où il compte aller, ce qu'il va faire, je sais juste que je ne le reverrai jamais. Hier était notre dernière nuit, la dernière fois que je me confiait à lui.

-Il est partit.

-Oh... J'aurai bien voulu le saluer.

J'eus un petit sourire triste. Mais je devais respecter son sacrifice et vivre heureux avec Aomine. Alors je refoula les larmes qui me venait aux yeux.

-Viens, allons nous en.

Il pris ma main, nous traversons la foule et disparaissons comme des ombres dans la ville.

Seijuro

Tetsuya était heureux. C'était tout ce que je voulais. Qu'il le soit avec moi ou un autre, je m'en fiche. Il sourit, il rit, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Je éraie, comme un fantôme, dans cette ville qui m'était inconnue, sans savoir où je devais aller, ce que je devais faire.

J'avais le cœur brisé, je ne pouvais pas le nier. Voir Tetsuya embrasser un autre, le voir ma tourner le dos alors que j'ai tant fait pour lui, me déchire complètement. J'ai l'impression que tout va bien, que tout le monde est heureux, même Ryota, sauf moi. Je suis le seul et le dernier de nous quatre qui souffre.

Je pleure.

Sans pouvoir m'arrêter.

Je me recroqueville sur la baie, je regarde le soleil, je regarde le monde. Je regarde tous ces sourires, toutes ces vies en cohabitations, toutes ces vies qui ne s'arrêtent pas devant moi. Personne ne prête attention à moi.

Je ne suis rien pour eux.

Je ne le suis pour personne de toute manière.

Mais je ne retournerai pas à la maison, à l'hôpital. Je ne veux pas finir ma vie sous médicaments. Mon cas est incurable, très bien, je vivrai le reste de ma vie avec. Je vivrais malade.

Mes larmes ne veulent pas se calmer. Je ne pleures pas souvent, c'est même vraiment exceptionnelle. Mais là, j'en ai un cruel besoin, j'ai besoin de déchiré mon corps, mon être. Ils se sont tous recomposé, Tetsuya, Ryota, Daiki, il ne reste que moi.

Moi.

Le seule encore déchiré.

Celui que je ne recollera jamais les morceaux.

Je dois vivre avec mes cicatrices, je dois avancer.

Ou bien renoncer. Décider d'abandonner.

Je ne sais pas.

Mais je sais une chose, je vivais à travers Tetsuya. Au travers de quoi je vis maintenant ?

Mon ombre ?

Alors autant disparaître. Je ne suis que douleur, que larmes, qu'un corps usé habité par une âme brisée.

Mes larmes cessèrent.

Je crois avoir ma réponse.

J'ai tout fais pour toi Tetsuya. J'ai vécu pour toi.

Alors maintenant que tu es heureux, je n'ai plus de raison de vivre.

Je souris, sans savoir pourquoi. Peut-être parce que j'ai ma réponse.

Ma vue se brouilla.

Je partit dans le noir de mon esprit.

Sans savoir où, ni quand j'allais reprendre mon corps.

Ni même si j'allais le reprendre tout court.

* * *

 **On va dire que ça se finis bien pour trois d'entre eux (C'est pas une death fic ! je progresse !) mais Akashi... bah comme d'hab', ça fini mal pour lui.**

 **Review ?**


	31. Chapitre 31 Hinako

**Salut !**

 **On approche de la fin de cette histoire. Mercredi, je posterai le tout dernier chapitre de Déchiré.**

 **Euh, pour rappel : Hinako est la mère de Tetsuya. ça fait un petit moment qu'on l'a pas vue alors je le reprécise.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Hinako

Junsuke refaisait le nœud de sa cravate. Je le regardais faire, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'en mettre. C'est un peu normal, son travail ne nécessitait pas de se faire beau et impeccable.

-Tu veux de l'aide ?

-Non, il va bien falloir que j'y arrive, je ne veux pas me ridiculiser devant ton ex.

-Arrête, ce n'est pas mon ex.

-Mouais.

Il prenait toujours cette partie de ma vie avec humour. C'est l'une des chose que j'aime chez cet homme parmi la centaine d'autres. Il est peut-être naïf, peut-être trop doux, mais il me comprend et c'est tout ce que je lui demande.

-Et puis, rajoutais-je, rien ne dis qu'il viendra. C'est toi qui t'es mis cette idée dans la tête. On ne lui as même pas envoyé de lettre pour lui annoncer la nouvelle.

-Je pense qu'il va venir. Avec un bouquet de fleur même. Il faut qu'il se refasse connaître, ce renard.

-N'importe quoi !

Il me faisait rire, il me faisait rire alors que j'étais au plus profond de la tristesse. Aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour agréable pour moi, comme tous les jours depuis trois ans. Je pleure chaque soir et à chaque minute, mon cœur lâche une larme.

Rien ne sera plus comme avant après aujourd'hui. J'aurai mes réponses.

-Tu as peur qu'il ne vienne pas ?

-... Oui.

-Je pense qu'il sera là.

Nous ne parlions plus de Masaomi. Nous parlions de Tetsuya.

 _Il y a quatre ans, un garçon était venu nous voir. Nous le connaissions de vue, il était célèbre. Kise Ryota. Il a frappé à notre porte et demandé à nous parler. Il voulais nous raconter ce qu'il s'était passé._

 _Il nous expliqua tout de A à Z. La rencontre entre Aomine Daiki et mon fils, le fait que cette relation n'aurai jamais du avoir lieur, le fait qu'il se faisait du mal, son échec avec Kagami. Toutes ces choses que je n'avais pas su voir alors que j'étais sa mère._

 _Puis, il nous parla de sa vengeance, de la façon dont son mensonge avait brisé la vie de mon fils, ce que son demi-frère avait fait pour l'aider. Il raconta chaque détails. Il nous raconta le jour du procès, quand Seijuro lui avait demandé de d'avouer son mensonge, de retirer sa plainte, puis de repartir, comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé. Mais avant de pouvoir être complètement libéré, avant de pouvoir dire que cette histoire été derrière lui, il devait venir nous voir et tout nous raconter._

 _Parce que Tetsuya ne reviendra jamais pour le faire lui-même._

-Il viendra.

Mais je ne pouvais pas avoir l'espoir que ce soit vrai. Je ne m'en remettrai jamais s'il ne venait pas aujourd'hui.

J'aidai finalement Junsuke à mettre sa cravate et nous avons pu partir. Avant de prendre la voiture, je suis allée dans la chambre de mon fils. Je la garde intact dans l'espoir qu'il revienne. Ses affaires de cours traînent toujours, son ballon de basket. Il a tout laissé derrière lui.

Pendant quelques mois, nous avons laissé des avis de recherche, mais il n'eus aucun retour. Alors nous avons abandonné. En tant que mère, il est très dur d'envisager que son enfant n'est plus heureux dans la maison où il a grandi, qu'il n'est plus heureux auprès de vous. C'était de la torture de le savoir loin de moi, avec un inconnu.

Était-il toujours en vie ? Était-il en bonne santé ?

Je ne sais rien de sa vie actuelle, je ne vis qu'avec son passé, ce qu'il a laissé derrière lui. J'ai trouvé le couteau qu'il utilisait pour se couper, ses draps pleins de sang qu'il gardait caché dans son panier de linge sale et qu'il devait laver en cachette.

C'était une partie de sa vie que je ne connaissais pas, et je me serai passée de la connaître, je pensais que mon fils était heureux, je faisais tout mon possible pour qu'il le soit. Même si je devais reconnaître que sur les dernier mois qu'il a passé à la maison, je suis devenue plus stricte. Masaomi critiquait l'éducation que je donnais à Tetsuya, alors j'ai voulu changer.

Je lui ais fais plus de mal que de bien.

Je soupirai avant de sortir de la maison et de rejoindre Junsuke qui attendait dans la voiture. Il pris ma main et me souris. Je n'eus pas la force de lui répondre.

Il y avait déjà beaucoup de voiture quand nous sommes arrivés. Beaucoup de gens étaient des amis à nous. Ils nous saluèrent, nous dirent qu'ils étaient désolé. Je leur répondais que cela devait bien arriver un jour. Comme un enfant qui s'envole un jour ou l'autre.

Parmi la foule, nous reconnûmes Kise Ryota. Il avait beaucoup changé en quatre ans. Il n'avait pas vraiment grandi, mais son visage avait gagné en maturité.

-Bonjour monsieur et madame Kuroko.

-Bonjour Kise, dis-poliment.

-Toute mes condoléances pour...

-Merci.

Nous avons échangé des banalités. J'étais heureuse qu'il soit venu. J'ignore comment il a appris la nouvelle, mais j'étais heureuse qu'il soit là.

J'osai lui poser la question dont je redoutais la réponse.

-Tetsuya est là ?

-Pour le moment, non.

-Tu as de ses nouvelles ?

-Non. Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous aurions garder contact. Je devais justement m'éloigner d'eux.

Après encore quelque banalités, il s'éloigna. Kise Ryota avait continué sa vie de célébrité malgré le scandale de son mensonge il y a quelques années. Le public était resté derrière lui.

-Hinako ?

Je me me tournai, toujours au bras de Junsuke. Masaomi se tenait devant nous. Un bouquet de fleurs à la main et je sentis Junsuke se retenir de rire. Oui, il avait prévu l'imprévisible Masaomi Akashi, pas de quoi en faire un fromage un jour comme celui-ci.

-Bonjour, répondis-je laconiquement.

Je n'avais rien d'autre à lui dire. Nous avions tous les deux perdu un enfant dans cette histoire. Je connais Masaomi un minimum pour savoir que cela le chagrine un peu.

Il salua respectueusement Junsuke avant de reporter son attention sur moi.

-Mes condoléance.

Je ne sais pas combien de fois je devrait l'entendre dans la journée.

-Merci. Tu... Tu as des nouvelle de tes fils ?

Il détourna le regard vers l'église.

-Non.

-Je vois. Je suis désolé pour Seijuro...

-Ils n'étaient pas heureux. C'est tout. Il n'y a que nous que nous pouvons blâmer. Ce n'est pas leur faute s'ils ont disparus. La situation l'exigeait. C'est tout.

La cérémonie allait commencer. Tout le monde entra dans l'église. Junsuke et moi devions nous mettre au premier rang. Le prêtre demanda à tout le monde de se lever. Le cercueil, transporté par cinq homme fit son entré. Je fondit en larme rien qu'à le voir avancer. C'était tellement affreux. Je savais que cela devait arriver un jour, mais...

Junsuke me soutenais, me disait que tout allait bien aller, qu'il était là.

Je disais au revoir à ma mère.

Tetsuya n'était pas venu à l'enterrement de sa grand-mère. S'il n'est pas revenu pour une telle occasion, alors quand le reverrais-je ?

Jamais.

La cérémonie était longue, belle, mais très longue. Le cercueil ressortit de l'église et tout le monde suivit la marche funèbre pour aller au cimetière.

Voir le cercueil descendre était la pire des visions que j'ai pu avoir. Je me disais qu'elle allait étouffer là dedans, qu'elle était coincée, rangée comme on classe un dossier.

C'est la fin de Chisako Kuroko.

Un point et c'est tout.

Je ne reverrai plus jamais ma mère, plus jamais mon fils. La seule personne sur laquelle je peux me reposer en étant sûre qu'elle ne flanchera pas, c'était Junsuke.

Il était mon point de repère.

J'enterrai plusieurs personne aujourd'hui ma mère, mon fils, et ma vie d'avant.

Je n'ai plus que lui, dans un monde où on persiste à m'abandonner.

La pierre recouvre le trou, c'est fait.

Une nouvelle page peut se tourner.

* * *

 **Bon, on ne sait toujours pas ce qu'il est advenu de Seijuro. Mais bon, au moins vous savez pour Kise. Ne reste que Kuroko et Aomine, mais le prologue est là pour ça.**

 **Reviews ?**


	32. Epilogue Tetsuya

**Salut ! Et voilà le dernier chapitre. Bon, c'était quand même une longue histoire, une longue aventure. Je sais que certains événements vous ont déplus mais j'espère que cette fin plutôt happy pour une fois va vous plaire.**

 **Portez-vous bien !**

 **Laura-067 : Merci d'avoir continué à suivre cette histoire et à me laisser ton avis (surtout que tu a tendance à trouver des failles chez les personnages et mon scénario). Bon, je dois avouer que le rôle de Kagami est vraiment minime malgré ce que laisse penser le résumé. Il ne sers de que point de départ à la chute de Kuroko. Oui, c'est vrai que personne n'imagine qu'Aomine retourne avec Kise et en même temps, Kise pense ne pas pouvoir être pardonné et vu sa mentalité sur la fin, il aurait sûrement dit à Aomine qu'il n'était pas fait pour lui, qu'il lui avait fait trop de mal et aurai accepte sa défaite. Je l'imagine assez défaitiste sur la fin. Ensuite, oui, c'est vrai, c'est très maladroit de ma part mais Kise ne devrait pas se scarifier aussi vite, j'en suis consciente mais je ne l'ai pas changé parce que je ne savais pas trop ce que pourrai faire Akashi pour lui faire du mal hormis le tuer ou le blesser (et je n'avais pas envie de faire d'Akashi un "méchant" de l'histoire). Si Akashi n'avait pas décidé pour Kuroko... difficile à dire. Kuroko n'aime pas Akashi par Amour (c'est français ça ?). Pour lui, c'est son demi-frère qui vit une histoire à sens unique. Mais il ne souhaite pas le laisser seul, il ne pensais pas qu'il allait s'en aller comme ça à la fin (D'ailleurs Akashi s'en est allé après s'être assuré qu'Aomine retournait bien vers Kuroko, sinon, il serai resté avec son demi-frère). Kise est au courant de toute l'histoire car Akashi lui a demandé de tout raconter aux parents de Kuroko (c'est pour ça qu'il disait qu'il avait encore une chose à faire). Bon, merci encore de m'avoir laissé tes avis et j'espère que ce dernier chapitre te plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Épilogue

Tetsuya

J'écoutais, les pieds dans l'eau, le bruit des vagues sur la plage de galets face à moi. J'adorais ce son, c'était comme du tonnerre. Les galets se fracassaient les uns contre les autres dans un bruit assourdissant, mais agréable. Nigou barbotait dans l'eau, éclaboussant les gens se baladant sur le bord de mer. Une enfant vint le voir et joua avec lui.

Il y avait un peu de vent, les catamarans s'en donnaient à cœur joie. Je savourais chaque moment, je cessais de penser à tout ce qui m'entourai, je ne pensais qu'à moi, sur la plage, les pieds dans l'eau.

Dans ma main, une lettre tentait de s'envoler vers le large. Elle devrait peut-être. Je laissai une larme dévaler ma joue. Peut-importe, même si je cherche à oublier, j'ai quand même perdu ma grand-mère cette semaine. Kise Ryota m'a envoyé une lettre. Nous communiquons grâce à l'un de ses amis qu'Aomine connait.

Il n'a pas directement de nos nouvelles, il sait juste que nous allons bien. Nous ne lui envoyons qu'un bref message tous les quatre mois. À vrai dire, j'ai insisté auprès d'Aomine pour qu'on mettent en place ce système car je voulais savoir comment allait ma grand-mère. Mais maintenant, nous allons pouvoir définitivement couper les ponts.

Quand Aomine et moi avons quitté le Japon, j'ai espéré jusqu'à la dernière seconde voir mon demi-frère apparaître. Mais il n'est pas venu.

J'ai refait ma vie.

Désormais, je suis étudiant. J'ai fini ma scolarité ici, remerciant mon père de m'avoir forcé à prendre option français en quatrième. Nous vivons au pays de la galette. Enfin, pas tout à fait, disons plutôt à quelque kilomètre de la Bretagne.

Les premiers temps ont été très durs, nous n'avions pas d'argent, rien, alors nous avons squatté dans une maison abandonnée. Puis maintenant, Aomine a un travail à mis temps, j'ai ma bourse d'étudiant et nous vivons aussi en ayant crée un petit club de basket qui attire de plus en plus d'enfants. L'inscription est chère, mais l'enseignement de qualité, alors les enfants viennent parce qu'il peuvent atteindre une très bon niveau.

Aomine a le talent, j'ai la pédagogie.

Nous vivons maintenant dans une petite maison en bois, construite il y a quelques années et qui appartenait un couple qui a déménagé. Nous avons pu négocier le prix sans problème.

Nous sommes installé, mangeons des galettes tous les samedis, avons des amis, avons une vie loin de celle que j'avais avant. J'ai arrêté de me couper, arrêter de prendre des anti-dépresseur.

-Tetsu ?

Je me retourne pour voir Aomine venir vers moi. Il m'apporte un pull. Le temps se couvre et le vent se lève. La pluie va bientôt venir.

Aomine s'assoit à côté de moi. Il met le pull sur mes épaules et je le gratifie d'un sourire.

-Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps de réapparaître ?

Je regarde la lettre m'annonçant que ma grand-mère était morte.

-Non.

-Pourquoi ? Tu ne veux pas aller aux obsèques ?

-Non. Ma grand-mère était la seule chose qui me retenait là-bas. Mais maintenant qu'elle n'est plus là... Je n'ai plus rien, à part des souvenirs. On peu dire que c'est même ce qui pouvait arriver de mieux, elle se faisait vieille tu sais.

-D'accord.

-Tes parents te manquent ?

-Un peu... Satsu aussi.

-On pourrait l'inviter. Comment ça, elle te dira où elle en est de sa recherche du grand Amour.

Nous rions en concert en imaginant tous ce qu'elle allait nous raconter.

Elle est venu la semaine d'après. Avec des photos, des souvenirs d'un pays qui n'était plus rien pour nous. Nous avons une autre vie, celle qu'il nous fallait.

Je suis heureux.

J'espère que toi aussi, Seijuro. Peut-importe où tu es, ce que tu fait. Je suis heureux. Saches-le.

Je le serai aussi longtemps que le cœur d'Aomine battra.

Je suis entier.

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu ce dernier chapitre !**

 **Reviews ?**


End file.
